EL JUGADOR NÚMERO 12 DE RAKUZAN
by Luka Crosszeria
Summary: No aspira a ser un prodigio como Akashi o Kagami, simplemente quiere divertirse jugando Básket. /Adv: spoiler del manga / AKASHI X FURIHATA/
1. Capítulo Uno: Un lugar llamado hogar

**Adv: spoiler del manga.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **..**

* * *

 **EL JUGADOR NÚMERO 12 DE RAKUZAN.**

 **Capítulo Uno: Un lugar llamado hogar.**

 **..**

Kouki sabe mejor qué nadie cuáles son sus puntos fuertes y por supuesto esta consciente de todas y cada una de sus debilidades.

Ama los libros, es bueno en la mayoría de las clases, es un buen observador, apoya incondicionalmente a sus amigos, hace todo lo posible para no ser una carga.

Aún así depende demasiado de las personas a su alrededor, es demasiado tímido, suele perder la concentración con facilidad y es un miedoso de primera.

Eligió unirse al equipo de Básket de Seirin, pero sólo es un novato, aún esta dando sus primeros pasos en el Básket, quizás su amor por el deporte no era tan fuerte como el de Kuroko o el de Kagami, aún así Kouki lo disfrutaba, era feliz incluso si tenía que calentar la banca, fuera uno, dos, incluso tres años, el no podría dejarlo, a su escuela, su equipo: su familia.

Ya vendría, una oportunidad de jugar...

Y cuando el momento por fin llego, su cuerpo no podía dejar de temblar, se sentía tan diminuto al estar dentro de la cancha, los rivales (Kaijo) se veían intimidantes, sobre todo su capitán y su Ace: Kasamatsu Yukio y Kise Ryouta. Aún así Kouki no flaqueo (gracias a la ayuda de Kuroko) pudo ayudar a su equipo, sintió por primera vez la chispa de pasión que comenzaba a inundar su corazón.

Comenzó a amar el Básket.

Su esfuerzo daba frutos, todo el cansancio, el sudor derramado, las noches en vela, las lágrimas que derramada cuando nadie veía, todo por fin era recompensado. Su presencia en la cancha duro poco tiempo, aún así logro dictar un nuevo ritmo, hiso algunas canastas y le devolvió al equipo la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

Sonrió con tranquilidad y satisfacción, su entrenadora al igual que sus compañeros le daban ánimo y lo felicitaron por su excelente desempeño, su trabajo estaba hecho, ahora sólo tenía que confiar en sus senpais y por supuesto en la luz y sombra de Seirin.

Ellos no podían perder.

Minutos más tarde Kouki se encontró absorto en el juego, la admiración que sentía por sus compañeros sólo seguía creciendo conforme los segundos pasaban, su rival por supuesto no se quedaba atrás.

Fue un juego lleno de adrenalina, emocionante hasta el último segundo, siendo Kuroko quien anotara la canasta que definiría el juego.

Después de esa experiencia Kouki comenzó a entender mejor a sus compañeros, comenzó a entender mejor la pasión y el amor hacia ese deporte en especifico, dedicaba más tiempo al entrenamiento, sus pensamientos poco a poco comenzaron a llenarse solo de Básket, anhelaba jugar de nuevo con todos sus compañeros, porque eso era lo que disfrutaba más del deporte, jugar en equipo, sabia que sus compañeros estarían ahí para él.

Confiaba en su equipo.

Pero la dura realidad lo golpeo cuando en la final de la Winter Cup, tuvo que marcar al capitán del equipo de Rakuzan Akashi Seijūrō, temblaba como una hoja a merced del viento o como habia escuchado después: como un chihuahua a merced de un feroz león.

Nunca se considero ni bueno, mucho menos malo para el Básket, pero ese mismo día entendió cuan débil era y se odio por su propio conformismo, se daba excusas baratas y sin ningún fundamento, 'ellos son unos prodigios' 'tienen un talento innato' '¿Cómo podría yo compararme con ellos?'.

Al final, Seirin había ganado la copa y se coronaban como los numero uno de Japón, para Kouki ese titulo era mucho, quizás sus senpais y compañeros lo merecían, pero él no. No se sentía merecedor de un titulo tan grande como ese.

 ****RAKUZAN****

—Kouki, cariño… — Le llamo su madre, el castaño de inmediato apago la televisión, de todos modos no había nada bueno para ver. – Ayer hable con tu hermano acerca de esto: Me dieron un asenso. – Dijo, Kouki sonrió, su madre se merecía ese asenso, se esforzaba y era responsable.

—¡Felicidades! – Pero algo no iba bien, su madre no parecía feliz. — ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nos mudamos.

—¿Y? – Kouki seguía sin entender a su madre y su rostro de preocupación.

—A Kyoto.

Su mundo se congelo y Kouki no quería darle un significado a esas palabras, si lo hacia, vería una realidad donde tendría que despedirse de sus amigos, dejar la escuela y por supuesto dejar al equipo de Básket.

Negó lentamente varias veces.

—No quiero mudarme.

—Lo sé, cariño, pero es una decisión que ya esta tomada.

—Pero… ¿La escuela? ¿Qué pasara con la escuela, mis amigos? – Kouki quiere seguir intentando, persuadir a su madre, no quiere mudarse… pero la expresión de la castaña se lo impide, Kouki se siente como una basura.

Esa mujer ha estado trabajando duramente por más de doce años por ellos, desde que su padre murió, ella ha sido su único pilar, lo mínimo que Kouki puede hacer es apoyarla, no ser una carga más sobre los hombros de su madre. El ascenso, su misma madre le había dicho, lo había esperado desde hace meses, su sueldo subiría y las horas laborales se verían reducidas, tendría vacaciones pagadas más largas, sin duda una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar.

—Lo siento Kouki. – Kouki se ve reflejado en los ojos de su madre, y puede ver culpa y tristeza en ellos.

Niega de nuevo.

—No, discúlpame tú a mí. En tiendo y aunque me cuesta asimilarlo, sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo. – A pesar de que Kouki no mentía, a pesar de que sus palabras eran verdaderas y su sonrisa era sincera, las lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, no pudo ocultar el dolor que sentía.

—Tú y tu hermano sin duda son los mejores hijos que una madre pudiera desear.

—Y tú eres la mejor madre. – Los brazos de su madre lo envuelven en un cálido y confortante abrazo, él como un niño se aferra a ella y llora, su madre palmea su espalda y acaricia de ves en ves su cabello.

 ****RAKUZAN****

—¡¿EHHHH?! ¿TE MUDAS FURIHATA-KUN? – Aquellas palabras dichas por la entrenadora, pararon de golpe toda actividad en el gimnasio, sus senpais y compañeros se aproximaron lo más rápido que pudieron y rodearon al castaño.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Vas a mudarte?

—¿Sera lejos?

—No dejaras la escuela ¿O si?

—Furihata-kun. – Sintió un pequeño escalofrió cuando de repente la sombra de Seirin apareció frente a él, había podido pasar a toda una turba de jugadores. Kouki sonrió con nostalgia.

—Si, me mudo, será la próxima semana, — Extiende el pequeño papel hacia la entrenadora y Riko y el resto del equipo sienten una punzada de dolor: es la dimisión al equipo de Básket.

—Furi…

—Siento mucho los problemas causados. – Se inclina levemente, y extiende una sonrisa, sincera, dolorosa, triste, que nada hace para calmar a sus compañeros de equipo, Riko toma la hoja y suspira levemente, el progreso de Furihata es algo que ella esta deseosa de contemplar, es un jugador valioso para su equipo, tiene grandes expectativas de él, pero sobre todo es un buen amigo.

—¿A dónde te mudas? – Pregunta Izuki, Furihata se siente especialmente agradecido con él, como senpai y como jugador, teniendo la misma posición en la cancha el pelinegro le ha dado consejos, le ha ayudado a entrenar.

—A Kyoto. – Responde. – A mi madre la ascendieron. – No hay más explicación, Kouki no quiere seguir hablando de ello y sus compañeros prefieren tener tiempo para despedirse del castaño.

 ****RAKUZAN****

—Recuerda llamarnos cuando llegues a Kyoto. – Indica a chica castaña, Kouki no puede evitar una sonrisa traviesa, la entrenadora es como una madre gallina.

—Lo hare. – Responde con una sonrisa, sus compañeros de quipo están todos reunidos en la estación de trenes, todos ellos con una sonrisa, Kouki en esos momentos se siente bendecido, por tener a compañeros como ellos, por la oportunidad que tuvo de aprender de sus senpais, pero sobre todo, por la amistad que forjo con ellos.

—¿Seguirás jugando Básket, Furihata-kun? – Pregunta Kuroko, Kouki suspira y sus ojos se desvían de la intensa mirada celeste.

—No lo sé… Mi equipo es y siempre será solo Seirin. – Todos ríen, pero Riko frunce el seño.

—Aun así no dejes de entrenar. – Reprende la chica, Kouki asiente repetidas veces.

—Tu también, Furihata… — El capitán habla por primera vez, Kouki posa sus ojos en Hyuga y observa el pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. – Siempre fuiste y siempre serás un miembro importante del equipo.

—Gracias. – Sonríe y pequeñas lágrimas comienzan a nublar su visión. No quiere llorar, prometió despedirse de ellos con una sonrisa, pero las palabras de su capitán, tocaron y estremecieron su alma.

El no se considera alguien de importancia para el equipo, pero no se atreve a decirlo en voz alta.

…..

La casa es grande de dos pisos, con un patio trasero grande y uno pequeño al frente, en un barrio de clase alta, cerca de la estación y del trabajo de su madre. Observa la placa que hay al lado de la reja, por el momento esta en blanco, pero más adelante 'Furihata' se leerá ahí.

Su madre la compro quizás, por la cancha de Básket que hay en el patio trasero. Lo comprobó cuando con una sonrisa su madre lo llevo hasta ahí, se veía emocionada y Kouki no tuvo el corazón para decepcionarla, ella le tendió el balón, Kouki lo tomo sin mucho entusiasmo, lo boto varias veces y después tiro a canasta, logro encestar y su madre aplaudió.

El castaño tomo de nuevo el balón y volteo a ver a su madre, ella jamás había tenido la oportunidad de verlo jugar durante un juego. Por su horario colmado de trabajo y por supuesto porque Kouki no salía frecuentemente a jugar.

Lo boto de nuevo y esta vez antes de que pudiera tirar a canasta, el balón le fue arrebatado de sus manos.

Lo boto, una, dos, tres veces antes de tomar una posición ofensiva.

—¿Quieres un uno a uno Kouki-chan? – El castaño sonrió un poco y asintió sin siquiera pensarlo.

—Pero voy a ganarte Kouta.*

—Eso lo veremos. – Kouki observo la sonrisa confiada de su hermano.

La tarde paso volando, Kouki, su hermano y más adelante su madre jugaron hasta cansarse, hasta quedar agotados y prácticamente arrastrarse dentro de la casa. Contrario a lo que pensó Kouki, el inicio de su nueva vida no fue nada malo.

El final del día se corono con pizza, helado y su improvisado acampado en la sala de la casa, durmieron los tres juntos, Kouki se sintió de nuevo como un niño pequeño, recordó las fortalezas de mantas y almohadas que el y su hermano solían formar cuando se quedaban solos en casa.

Si, quizás, no era tan malo como Kouki pensó.

 ****RAKUZAN****

—¿Ra-rakuzan? – Su madre sonreía y Kouki tenía un pequeño temblor, los documentos que su madre le dio segundos atrás botados en el suelo.

—Hey, Kouki ¿Estas bien? – Pregunta su hermano.

—¿Por qué Rakuzan?

—Bueno tengo un amigo que ha conseguido una beca completa para ti en Rakuzan y otra para Kouta en la universidad.

—Oye, eso es genial. – Dice al mismo tiempo que toma la carpeta que su madre le entrega.

—Se que estarán bien. – Se aleja con una inmensa sonrisa, como madre ella solo desea el bien de sus hijos.

—Llamare a mis amigos, van a envidiarme por esto. – Con entusiasmo Kouta sube las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, Kouki al contrario no sabe como debe sentirse o como debe tomar esa noticia.

…..

—¿RAKUZAN? – Dicen en coro todos sus compañeros, claro a excepción de Mitobe, el solo se muestra sorprendido, Kouki aun sigue teniendo curiosidad por conocer la voz de su sempai o saber como es que Koganei puede entender lo que Mitobe trata de decir con simples gestos.

Las charlas por Skype son frecuentes y Kouki agradece que sus compañeros se hagan un tiempo entre practica y descansó para hablar con él.

—Oye… eso es grandioso Furihata.

—Si, lo mismo dicen mi hermano y mi madre. – Sonríe tratando de parecer feliz.

—¿Vas a unirte al club de Básket? – Pregunta esta vez Kagami.

—No, necesito mantener calificaciones estables. – Miente y su ex equipo puede percibirlo, pero nadie pregunta… Kouki es bueno en la escuela, sus calificaciones siempre han sido estables, son de hecho bastante buenas. Pero no preguntan porque no les importe, al contrario. Ellos solo pueden esperar a que Kouki hable con ellos, a que el castaño este listo y sea capaz de hablar de sus problemas con ellos, el equipo siempre estará ahí.

—Entiendo. – Susurra débilmente el pelirrojo, Kouki sonríe y se siente pésimo al mentirle a ellos de esa manera.

Realmente había considerado unirse al club de Básket, antes de saber que iría a una escuela como Rakuzan.

Seguramente ni siquiera seria un calienta bancas en Rakuzan. Kouki sabia que no podía ni compararse con los fuertes jugadores de Rakuzan, después de todo nadie mejor que él conoce su debilidad, ha mejorado, lo sabe… Izuki estuvo con él, guiándolo por casi dos meses completos.

Se supone que en su segundo año, practicaría más, se esforzaría el doble o el tripe de ser necesario. Trataría de ayudar a su equipo volviéndose más fuerte, Kiyoshi regresaría a mediados de junio a las actividades del club y el equipo volvería a estar completo.

—¿Furi? – Reconoce la voz de Kagami y regresa su atención a la pantalla, les da una sonrisa y trata de hablar de cualquier tema con ellos, agradece que sus compañeros sean participativos y pronto la charla fluye con normalidad, no hay más preguntas incomodas, ni más insistencias para que se una al club de Básket.

….

Marzo pasó más rápido de lo que Kouki esperaba, supone fue gracias a la visita de Kuroko y Kagami, ambos se quedaron todo una semana en casa de Kouki, fue agradable tenerlos en casa, se divirtió con ellos, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaron jugando Básket, Kouta se unía de vez en cuando, el ultimo día de marzo, Kouki recibió la visita de todos sus ex compañeros (incluyendo a Kiyoshi), una linda sorpresa, antes de volver a la estación para tomar el tren de regreso a casa, Kouki les pidió de favor tomarse una foto juntos.

Un capricho infantil, pensó Kouki, pero con una sonrisa todos sus compañeros posaron para la cámara, su madre fue la encargada de tomar las fotos.

Al día siguiente, una nueva vida comenzaba, nueva escuela, nuevo uniforme, los mismos nervios que lo caracterizaban y una pequeña y deslumbrante sonrisa.

Vio de nuevo la pantalla de su teléfono celular y la pequeña sonrisa creció más.

' _ **Animo.' 'Te deseo suerte.' 'Estaremos contigo.' 'Llámame si deseas hablar con alguien.' 'No te preocupes, novato.' 'Suerte, Furi'**_

Esa mañana había despertado con los mensajes de todos sus compañeros, deseando que su día fuera bueno.

Guardo el teléfono dentro de su mochila, dio un suspiro, verifico que su uniforme no quebrantara ninguna regla del instituto y a paso firme entro, el aire era diferente al de Seirin, más estricto, más elegante.

No seria fácil llevarse con esos chicos de familias ricas, después de todo el solo era un estudiante becado.

Horas después Kouki se dijo a si mismo que debería de dejar de ver los dramas junto a su madre, nada más alejado de la realidad, sus compañeros de clase eran buenas personas, amigables y amables, había entablado conversación con casi todos ellos, algunos se presentaban educadamente, otros comenzaban conversaciones triviales con él, en ningún momento se sintió incomodo o fuera de lugar dentro del salón de clases,

Los maestros enseñaban bastante bien y cuando Kouki tenia alguna duda le preguntaba al compañero de enfrente, el chico al parecer era algo así como el genio de la clase, amablemente le respondía y Kouki le agradecía con una sonrisa.

….

Soltó un suspiro, arreglo aun más su uniforme y sostuvo con mayor fuerza un libro entre sus brazos. Antes de salir de la oficina del director se dio la vuelta y educadamente se despidió del hombre de apariencia tosca pero de actitud amable.

Quizás Kouki estaba pensando demasiado las cosas… No tenia porque ser malo este cambio. Extrañaba a sus amigos, pero ellos siempre estarían ahí cuando él más los necesitara.

Sonriendo un poco Kouki comenzó a caminar… sin darse cuenta de la persona que venia caminando en dirección opuesta, también distraída.

Inevitablemente ambos chocaron.

Su libro cayó al suelo, igual que él.

—Lo siento. – Se disculpo, su mirada recorrió el piso buscando el libro, lo encontró a tan solo poca distancia de él, se apresuro a tomarlo, pero antes de poder llegar a él, este fue alzado por alguien más.

—No te preocupes, fue culpa mía también por no prestar atención a mi entorno.

—Cielos, Sei-chan… — Kouki de inmediato se congelo, no era necesario elevar la vista para saber quienes eran. — ¿Ara? – Mibuchi Reo fijo su atención al pequeño chico frente a él. — ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó, el pequeño chico no parecía tener ninguna herida o golpe severo, sin embargo no se movía para nada. Asiente levemente, incapaz de poder articular palabra alguna. Los recuerdos de la Winter Cup aparecen tan vividos, que parece estarlos viviendo de nuevo. El pelinegro elevo su ceja derecha, y su vista viajo hasta Seijūrō, el lucia igual de confundido.

—¿Estas bien? –Pregunto esta vez el pelirrojo, se inclino hasta quedar a la altura del pequeño castaño, Reo hiso lo mismo, notando como el chico temblaba, Reo estaba abiertamente confundido.

'Cálmate Kouki' se decía a si mismo, no tenían porque reconocerlo, él era un jugador mediocre, apenas pudo contener a Akashi, la posibilidad de que supieran quien era, pensaba no existía.

—¿Furihata Kouki? – Alzo su vista cuando la voz de Reo le llamo por su nombre, ¿Cómo sabia su nombre? Algo parecido a la decepción llego tan pronto se dio cuenta, no es que recordara su nombre, no es que lo recordaran a él. Simplemente había leído el nombre apuntado sobre el libro que había caído.

—Si, lo siento. – Su flequillo cubría parte de su rostro, agradeció por ello, no quería demostrar cuánto aquello le había afectado, se supone que no debería afectarle.

—¿Estas seguro de que estas bien? – Le dice de nuevo Reo, el castaño se pone de pie y toma el libro sin decir ni una palabra, su temblor es evidente, para Reo, para Akashi.

—Gracias y lo siento. – Ambos chicos observan al castaño alejarse rápidamente por el pasillo, no corre, en Rakuzan esta estrictamente prohibido correr por los pasillos y Akashi agradece que respete esta regla o como Presidente del consejo estudiantil, tendría que amonestarlo.

Reo observa varios minutos el camino que tomado el chico castaño, tenía la sensación de haberlo visto antes, ese temblor, era familiar.

—Como un chihuahua… — Murmuro, Akashi no logro escucharlo y comenzó a caminar delante de él. Reo sonrió, al buscarlo entre sus memorias y encontrarlo de inmediato, Furihata Kouki, el numero doce de Seirin, el pequeño Chihuahua que intento detener al feroz león.

Pero… al momento de reconocerlo una duda lo asalto ¿Qué hacia en Kyoto? ¿En Rakuzan?

 ****RAKUZAN****

Las clases finalizan por fin, aun es temprano, camina lentamente por los pasillos, limpios, ordenados y en los cuales esta prohibido correr. Internamente agradecer ser bueno recordando cosas, de otra manera posiblemente se hubiera ganado una reprimenda de algún maestro o lo que es peor de Akashi Seijūrō, no le bastaba con ser Capitán del equipo de Básket, también era el presidente del consejo estudiantil.

¿Cuándo es que tenía tiempo para practicar?

Los panfletos específicamente ubicados en una gran pizarra, te invitaban a unirte a los clubs que existían en Rakuzan, se detuvo un momento frente a la pizarra, incluso si no se unía al club de Básket, podía hacerlo en alguna otra actividad, algo que le ayudara a distraerse.

Eran variados y uno que otro extraño, Kouki sonrió al darse cuenta de que Rakuzan era una escuela más, quizás se uniría al club de literatura, al de manga o podría intentar con algún otro deporte, beisbol, era bueno en el beisbol. Podría probar también con voleibol o quizás el ciclismo.

—Pero me inclino por el club de literatura. – Murmuro para si mismo.

—¿No te unirás al club de Básket? – Preguntaron a su lado, Kouki de inmediato se dio la media vuelta, sus ojos se encontraron con un pelinegro alto y sonriéndole.

—Ehmm, no…

—¿Por qué no? Kou-chan, deberías intentarlo.

Pero Kouki niega de nuevo, sintiéndose incomodo por la forma de hablar del pelinegro.

—No… yo, no soy bueno.

—Pero jugabas en Seirin ¿No es así?

—¿Co-como…?

—Reo, deja de ser irresponsable. – Reo sonríe, bingo… cuando observa a Kouki temblar, con él no es así, al parecer es con Seijūrō con quien tiene un serio trauma, suelta una pequeña risa.

—Perdón por eso, Furihata Kouki. Soy Akashi Seijūrō, aunque me imagino que ya debes de saberlo– Se presenta el pelirrojo, Kouki no entiende que pasa. – Hoy he hablado con Kuroko, al parecer fuiste transferido por el trabajo de tu madre. –asiente casi automáticamente, Reo es curioso por naturaleza, después de comprobar que efectivamente ese chico castaño y tembloroso, era el numero doce de Seirin, Reo se apresuro a comentarlo con Seijūrō.

Este de inmediato con una sola llamada pudo enterarse de todo.

—Es un placer darte la bienvenida a este instituto. – Poco a poco el corazón agitado de Kouki comienza a regularizar sus latidos. Este Akashi Seijūrō no se parece en nada al chico que conoció hace menos de medio año.

—Gracias. – Sonríe, es pequeña, pero sincera la sonrisa que muestra. A Reo le parece adorable.

—Y por supuesto como capitán del equipo de Básket de la preparatoria Rakuzan, también te extiendo la invitación para unirte al club. – Sus ojos castaños dejan de mirar al suelo, enfocándose por completo en el pelirrojo, su mirada sigue siendo penetrante, pero ya no da tanto miedo.

—Gracias, es realmente un honor para mí, pero, lo siento, debo rechazar tu invitación. – Akashi asiente ligeramente.

—Ya veo, es una lastima. – Kouki baja su rostro, por algún motivo sus mejillas se han tornado de un tono carmín, su rostro hierve, todavía no puede creer que sea cierto y quizás por eso ha rechazado la oferta. – Reo debemos volver, la práctica aun no termina.

—¡¿EHH?! Nooo, Kou-chan debería unirse al club… — Sin previo aviso, el pelinegro se aferra al cuello del castaño, Reo sonríe al ver la divertida reacción de Kouki. – El club seria más interesante, Kou-chan, es totalmente mi tipo. – Si antes Kouki esta ligeramente sonrojado, ahora competía en intensidad con un semáforo en rojo.

…..

Durante la primera semana de clases, Kouki practicante vivía escondido de Mibuchi Reo, encontrarse con el, significaban abrazos, y coqueteos descarados, todo bajo la inquietante mirada del emperador, por alguna extraña razón la mayoría del tiempo estaban juntos, algunas otras veces estaba con sus compañeros de equipo.

Gracias a eso, ahora no solo tenía el acoso de Mibuchi Reo.

Hayama Kotaro y Nebuya Eikichi, habían decidido unirse por voluntad propia.

Al pasar el primer mes en la preparatoria ya todos lo conocían como la mascota consentida de los reyes sin corona, y sinceramente Kouki ya estaba tan acostumbrado que poco le importaban ahora los abrazos, los coqueteos y recientemente besos en la mejilla, más que ser del tipo de persona que le gusta (como una pareja), era más bien del tipo que considera adorable y tierno, como un bebé o un hermano pequeño, había aclarado Reo.

Kouki descubrió lo a grabables que podían llegar a ser.

También descubrió todo lo humano que Akashi Seijūrō era, el pelirrojo también reía, lloraba, como todo ser humano se cansaba, dormía… disfrutaba de la compañía de sus amigos y se esforzaba.

Practicaba, practicaba hasta caer rendido, todos ellos lo hacían, exhaustos, sudando a mares, hasta altas horas de la noche, durante los fines de semana e incluso en días festivos, durante las vacaciones, incluso mientras comían, dormían o estudiaban sus pensamientos estaban en el Básket.

Entonces Kouki volvió a odiarse. Recordando las escusas baratas que se había dicho un sinfín de veces, cuando se cansaba y no quería seguir practicando, cuando se frustraba, cuando dejaba el balón y subía a su habitación a jugar algún juego en su consola: 'ellos son unos prodigios' 'tienen un talento innato' '¿Cómo podría yo compararme con ellos?'

Exacto Kouki ¿Cómo podrías tú comparte con ellos?

Akashi ese ser prodigioso, absoluto… estaba ahí, practicando… seguramente eso pasaba con todos ellos, con Mirorima, Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara. Practicaban aunque no les gustara, aunque fuera exhausto, aunque ya fueran lo suficientemente buenos, ellos no se consideraban así.

El balón dejo de botar y Kouki se sintió observado.

—Reo no tarda en salir. – Aclara Seijūrō, Kouki asiente, ambos viven en la misma dirección y cuando Reo lo descubrió prácticamente le obligo a esperarlo para ir juntos a casa.

—Gracias. – Contesta por educación, Seijūrō deja el balón y se acerca al su bolso de deportes, saca una botella de agua y bebe de ella. Esta empapado en sudor y su respiración es agitada, aun así luce feliz.

—Realmente… ¿Por qué no deseas unirte al club? – Pregunta Seijūrō, aquello toma por sorpresa a Kouki. – Siento decir esto, pero he estado observándote, — las mejillas de Kouki se sonrojan. – Ves con anhelo la cancha, tu mirada se pierde dentro del gimnasio y tu ansiedad por volver a la duela es hasta palpable.

—¿Cómo…? – Su rostro se desvía, evitando por todos los medios la mirada de Seijūrō.

—Eres como un libro abierto.

—Si, me lo han dicho varias veces… Yo, no soy un buen jugador, no tengo la suficiente confianza en mis habilidades.

—Tonterías, nadie nace sabiendo.

—Al verte realmente no puedo opinar lo mismo. – Kouki desea morir en ese mismo instante, cuando por pura curiosidad sus ojos se encuentran con los de Seijūrō.

—Es obvio que debes esforzarte para ganar. Si no haces nada y te lamentas de tu mediocridad todo el tiempo, nunca avanzaras. – Sus palabras son duras y tocan el fondo de su alma, sabe que son verdad. Aun así Kouki no evita a sus pies salir corriendo de ahí y no hace nada cuando las lágrimas se desbordan.

….

No desea ver a nadie, ahora mismo Kouki se siente patético ¿Qué hace encerrado en el baño? Seguramente Reo estaría buscándolo ahora mismo, pero no se siente de humor para verlo o hablar con él, de hecho no esta de humor para hablar con nadie, incluso había rechazado la llamada de Kuroko y de Kagami, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados por el llanto.

No quería preocupar a sus amigos. Incluso cuando no había podido hablar con ellos desde hace un tiempo.

Kouki no ha tomado a mal las palabras de Akashi, porque simplemente dijo la verdad, Kouki no ha hecho nada más que auto lamentarse, no ha hecho nada más que dar excusas patéticas y baratas.

Si quieres algo, debes esforzarte por ello, las cosas no van a mejorar si te quedas sentado y lamiendo las heridas, quizás en el proceso salgas lastimado, vas a llorar, a sentirte triste, pero es mejor que quedarse estancado en un pozo de miseria.

Nadie nace sabiendo.

Se siente patético, ha hecho a sus ex compañeros preocuparse por él, cada día se ha mostrado con ese rostro de mentira y sonrisas, ellos son pacientes y le esperan.

Incluso sus senpais y amigos tuvieron épocas así, cuando apenas eran unos novatos, cuando comenzaban a seguir el camino del Básket, Kouki esta consiente de sus puntos débiles y también de los fuertes…

No aspira a ser un prodigio como Akashi o Kagami, simplemente quiere divertirse jugando Básket.

…..

—¿De verdad? – Reo se mantiene aun sorprendido cuando Kouki le tiende el formulario de inscripción al club de Básket.

—Quizás no sea de ayuda, no importa mucho, lo único que quiero es divertirme. – Dibuja una pequeña sonrisa, aun así Reo es capaz de ver los ojos rojos de Kouki.

—¡Por supuesto Chihuahua-chan, vamos a divertirnos! – Dice Kotaro con una divertida sonrisa.

Kouki asiente, deja el papel con Reo y de inmediato se da la vuelta, debe regresar a su salón de clases o el receso terminara, quiere comer un poco, puesto que desde la noche pasada no ha probado bocado alguno.

Entonces lo ve, el pelirrojo se ha mantenido lejos de el grupo, Kouki se siente un poco avergonzado por la mirada fija que Akashi mantiene sobre él, semanas atrás Kouki no habría sido capaz de mantener la mira a la par con el emperador y Akashi esta consiente de los cambios en el castaño.

Había estado pensando que quizás sus palabras habían sido demasiado duras para el pequeño castaño, pero eran necesarias para que dejara de lamentarse por su debilidad, Furihata era una persona fuerte y quizás el mismo se limitaba al repetirse hasta el cansancio que era débil.

Ser débil era parte de la naturaleza humana, así como el miedo, la victoria viene de la mano con la derrota, sufrir la derrota te hace fuerte para alcanzar la victoria, Seijūrō comenzaba a comprenderlo. Y esperaba que Kouki también lo hiciera.

—Gracias. – Murmura el castaño cuando pasa cerca del emperador, Seijūrō se mantiene impasible, cierra sus ojos y se siente satisfecho con la respuesta de Kouki.

 ****RAKUZAN****

El entrenamiento es más fuerte y pesado de lo que esperaba, aun así Kouki se mantiene en pie, internamente agradecido por haber mantenido su condición física, de otro modo se habría desmayado hace mucho tiempo, como esperaba estaba entre las reservas del segundo equipo, aun así se mantenía optimista, en una escuela como Rakuzan debería incluso alegrarse de ser aceptado en el equipo.

Practica cada vez que tiene tiempo, ya sean dos minutos o una hora, se siente inmensamente agradecido con Reo y Eikichi, ambos le han ayudado más de lo que podría pensar, especialmente Reo.

Kouki no sabe exactamente que hizo para ganar tan rápido el afecto y cariño del pelinegro. Aun así tampoco puede negar el afecto que el siente por el pelinegro, es parecido al cariño que siente por su hermano mayor.

Acepta con una sonrisa los consejos, se asusta pero se mantiene de pie cada vez que el entrenador le reprocha por alguna falta, es inmensamente feliz cuando sus compañeros de equipo lo felicitan por una anotación.

Sin duda es un ambiente que Kouki había extrañado.

…..

Se sienta sobre el piso de su habitación, la toalla rodea su cuello, su cabello aun húmedo y con gotitas de agua cayendo hacia la alfombra. Son las 10 en punto, sus amigos deberían estar ya conectándose para charlar un poco.

Trata de no fallar en el horario que han establecido todos juntos.

Kouki aun no les dice que se ha unido al club de Básket, ni siquiera Kuroko que se mantiene en comunicación con Akashi lo sabe, el mismo Kouki le ha pedido al emperador que lo mantenga en secreto por ahora. Fue realmente vergonzoso tener que pedirlo, especialmente porque desde el incidente en el gimnasio ellos no habían vuelto a hablar.

Akashi simplemente asintió y le aseguro que el no diría nada, con una sonrisa Kouki le agradeció y volvió junto a sus compañeros de equipo.

Desea sorprenderlos, quizás el próximo fin de mes su madre le permita ir a Tokyo, Kouki quiere decírselos en persona, agradecerles y pedirles un disculpa por haberlos preocupado innecesariamente.

Seca rápidamente su cabello con la toalla, la pantalla se mantiene con la ventana abierta disponible para todos sus amigos.

Cuando el reloj marca las diez con diez minutos, Kouki mantiene su vista sobre su laptop, atento a cualquier movimiento. Desde hace algunos días es realmente difícil para todos coincidir, Kouki lo entiende, los exámenes se acercan, la práctica es más dura y estricta, el cansancio y el estrés se acumulan. Lo único que deseas es llegar a casa e ir directo a la cama y dormir.

Con un suspiro de resignación Kouki cerro la ventana y apago la computadora portátil cuando el reloj marco las diez y media, si quería rendir en la escuela y en las practicas debía irse a la cama a una hora decenté.

Sus ojos se topan con la consola de videojuegos, hace semanas que no la toca y para ser sinceros, no siente el deseo de hacerlo, los único logros que ahora quiere desbloquear son solamente en el Básket, en la vida real, con sus compañeros.

Quizás mañana le diría a su madre que la donara a la caridad o se la daría a su pequeño vecino de al lado.

 ****RAKUZAN****

—¿Eh? ¿No vendrás con nosotros el fin de mes? – Kouki niega lentamente.

—Planeo ir a Tokyo, quiero ver a mis compañeros en Seirin.

Kouki levanta la vista y se topa con los ojos de Akashi, lo ven fijamente, escaneándolo, quizás intentando detectar una mentira, la cual destruiría de inmediato, pero no había nada.

El castaño sonríe, es tan natural su convivencia con ellos, los considera grandes amigos y maestros, es confortante tener su apoyo y consejo en los momentos difíciles, eso en gran medida es gracias a Reo y al emperador, su respeto por ellos crece día a día.

—De acuerdo, tienes mi permiso y mi bendición. – Kouki sonríe, contagiando también a Reo y logrando que una pequeña sonrisa se vislumbre en el rostro de Akashi.

—Seguro. – Contesta Kouki, Reo sonríe también. Quizás Kouki no lo sepa o no se quiere dar cuenta, pero ha crecido y se ha vuelto fuerte, no solo en el campo del Básket, como persona ha crecido, se siente orgulloso, no esta satisfecho, apenas ha comenzado el recorrido, Kouki todavía tiene mucho por caminar, por experimentar.

—¿Tienes papas fritas? – Pregunta Eikichi a Kouki.

—¡Hey, tu ya comiste las tuyas! — Responde Kotaro.

Pero aun así Kouki sonríe y extiende unas pocas al plato de Eikichi, Kouki acostumbra a pedir una ración extra de papas fritas, para compartirlas con él.

—¡Chihuahua-chan, no sabes cuanto te amo! – Kouki sonríe, conseguir el amor de Eikichi era, de hecho, bastante fácil.

—Pero la próxima vez si vendrás. – Declaro Reo, y Kouki supo que negarse no era una opción. Sin dejar de sonreír asiente.

 ****RAKUZAN****

Las puertas del tren se abren y la nostalgia comienza a invadir a Kouki, acomoda mejor el bolso donde lleva dos cambios de ropa y sus cosas personales, se siente nervioso, no ha podido localizar a ninguno de sus compañeros, quizás debió preguntar antes…

Kouki se detiene en seco ¿Antes? ¿Cuándo? ¡Hace más de un mes que no habla con sus compañeros! Día a día se sienta frente a la pantalla de su computadora esperando que sus amigos inicien una conversación con él, pero no hay nadie ahí.

Kouki sabe que no debe alarmarse, si algo malo hubiera pasado, lo habría sabido de inmediato. Así como sus compañeros fueron pacientes con él, Kouki también debe esperarlos, ahora es su turno de hacerlo.

Va en dirección a la casa de Kagami, seria súper vergonzoso pero no tenía otra opción más que pedirle asilo al pelirrojo, saca su teléfono celular y sonríe con nostalgia al ver el fondo de pantalla, ve a todos sus compañeros sonriendo para la cámara, en ese tiempo Kouki aun se sentía inseguro de si mismo.

Todavía lo esta, sabe que ha cambiado, sabe que ahora puede hacerle frente a los miedos que lo invaden todos los días, puede enfrentarse a su debilidad.

Pero hoy todos esos miedos desaparecerían, hablaría con todos sus amigos, les dejaría en claro cado uno de sus sentimientos, sus miedos, sus tristezas, sus alegrías… todo.

Les diría del miedo que tiene a que lo olviden. La tristeza que sintió cuando los dejo. La alegría que lo inunda cada vez que los recuerda. Lo inútil que se sintió durante su primer año, se disculparía por no haberse esforzado más, los sentimientos de inseguridad, su debilidad, su timidez y sobre todo se disculparía por no tener la confianza de hablar antes de todo esto.

La familia esta para apoyarse.

Y Kouki sabía que Seirin lo apoyara por siempre.

Faltan pocos metros para llegar al apartamento donde Kagami vive, desliza su dedo sobre la pantalla de su celular y desbloquea los mensajes, es temprano y supone que Kagami debe seguir durmiendo, se debate entre esperar un poco más antes de subir o subir de inmediato y despertar al pelirrojo.

—¡Kagami! – Se detiene en seco cuando escucha la voz del capitán del equipo de Seirin.

—Te dijimos ocho en punto. – Su sonrisa se extiende cuando ve a Izuki.

—¿Dónde esta Kuroko? – Riko busca por todas partes al peliazul, detrás de todos ellos una pequeña mano se alza.

—Aquí. – Nigou ladra, demostrando que el también esta presente. Kouki sonríe ante la expresión disgustada de Kagami, aun sigue mostrando un poco de miedo hacia el perro que tanto se parece a Kuroko. Kouki se esconde tras uno de los pilares de concreto del edificio, quiere darles una grata sorpresa, los chicos visten ropa deportiva y llevan consigo sus bolsos de deporte.

—¿A que hora comienzan los partidos?

Kouki reconoce el pequeño cartel que Hyuga a sacado, sus recuerdos viajan al pasado a aquel torneo de 5 vs 5, donde conocieron al hermano de Kagami y a Murasakibara Atsushi, un miembro más de la generación de los milagros.

Kouki sonríe gratamente.

—Chicos, hay problemas… — Dice Koganei, su rostro se muestra intranquilo, tras él llegan también Mitobe junto a Fukuda.

—¿Qué paso?

—Kawahara se ha resfriado y no podrá venir. – Contesta Fukuda.

Kouki sonríe ante el '¡¿Otra vez?!' que todo el equipo dice a coro. Pero esa seria una oportunidad perfecta, era una lastima que no pudiera ver también a Kawahara, aun así amaría jugar de nuevo con sus compañeros.

¿Se sorprenderían al ver su avance y de cuanto había cambiado?

Kouki observa el nombre de Kagami Taiga en la pantalla, se lleva el teléfono hasta su oído y escucha el tono, con una sonrisa observa a Kagami buscar entre sus cosas su teléfono celular.

—Es Furi… — Habla en cuanto ve el nombre del castaño, la música no era de un mensaje, era el tono de llamado. – Hey, guarden silencio, es Furi. – Avisa, y de inmediato todo queda en silencio, incluso Kuroko se ha alejado llevándose al pequeño Nigou. — ¡Furi!

—Kagami… ¡Hola!

—¿Qué pasa Furi? ¿Por qué llamas? – Kouki frunce el seño, el tono en la voz de Kagami era de ¿Reproche o solo era su imaginación?

—Mmmm, estoy en Tokyo, acompañando a mi madre y tengo unas horas libres, ¿Seria problemático si nos juntamos en tu casa con Kuroko y los demás? – Pregunta e incluso así aunque no este preguntando frente a él, Kouki logra vislumbrar una mueca en el rostro del pelirrojo. – De hecho…

—¡Lo siento, Furi! – Le interrumpe el pelirrojo, Aida Riko le hace señas a Kagami, al igual que Hyuga. Movían sus manos haciendo una 'x' sobre su pecho y negaban con la cabeza. – Tenemos un campamento de entrenamiento y no estoy en casa. – Los miembros del equipo suspiran, para ser Kagami, la mentira sonó realista y creíble.

Kouki se queda en silencio unos segundos.

—Lo entiendo. Perdón por molestar.

—No hay problema. – Responde Kagami y cuelga la llamada.

—¿Qué haremos con el miembro que falta? – Pregunto esta vez Satoshi.

—Mi bro esta de visita, puedo pedirle que lo sustituya. – Propuso Kagami, Hyuga lo medito un poco y segundos después dio su aprobación.

—¿Por qué no le pedimos a Furi que nos acompañe? ¿Esta libre no? – Dice Fukuda mientras rasca su mejilla.

—¡Idiota! – Responde Hyuga. — ¿De que serviría hacer eso? ¡Arruinaría por completo nuestros planes! – Y, solo esas palabras bastaron para romper por completo el corazón de Kouki.

—Es cierto llevamos semanas planeando esto.

—Kagami-kun ¿Hiciste tú el almuerzo?

—Por supuesto, no podía dejar que la entrenadora lo hiciera… perderíamos por enfermedad. – Susurro lo más bajito que pudo al oído del peliazul, más que nada para que su espartana entrenadora no escuchara nada.

Algo que no sirvió de mucho.

—¿Dijiste algo, Bakagami? – La resplandeciente sonrisa y el tono de voz suave no encajaban para nada con el aura oscura que Aida Riko emanaba.

Kouki escucho sus risas, sus charlas triviales por algunos minutos, hasta que Tatsuya Himuro llego y todos se fueron hacia la estación para tomar el tren, sentado recargado sobre el pilar de concreto escondía su rostro entre sus rodillas, ¿él había escuchado bien? ¿O quizás solo había sido una terrible jugarreta de su mente?

— _¡Idiota! ¿De que serviría hacer eso? ¡Arruinaría por completo nuestros planes!_

No, había sido tan verdadero como lo eran las lágrimas que emanaban de sus ojos, como el temblor que cubría todo su cuerpo, como las ganas de gritar hasta quedarse afónico, como las ganas de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

 ****RAKUZAN****

Mayazumi Chihiro ahora mismo se odiaba a muerte por haber elegido ese camino para regresar a la escuela. Su rostro inexpresivo no lo decía, pero haberse encontrado con un cachorro desamparado bajo la fuerte lluvia no era algo que esperaba.

La distancia que los separaba era de poco menos de cinco o cuatro metros, metió el libro que leía dentro de su mochila y sostuvo con mayor fuerza el paraguas, el pequeño cachorro estaba empapado, el ligero temblor que tenia, no sabia como tomarlo, los chihuahuas tiemblan por naturaleza y quizás ese sea su encanto… pero ahora mismo, la temperatura esta demasiado baja… Aun cuando ya es primavera y el verano esta a la vuelta de la esquina, Chihiro supone que es gracias a las lluvias.

Se debate mentalmente, ¿Debería irse de ahí? ¿Debería ignorarlo y pasar de largo? O ¿Debería llamar a sus compañeros de equipó? Después de todo su consentido cachorro esta ahí, bajo la fuerte lluvia, temblando y a punto de derrumbarse.

Furihata Kouki y él no son precisamente los mejores amigos, las veces que han hablado, es solamente con relación al Básket, saludos formales y nada más. Pero incluso así, Chihiro no podría decir que odia al castaño, no cuando se esfuerza con todo su corazón, no cuando se queda hasta tarde a practicar con sus compañeros.

Es hasta reconfortante ver el entusiasmo y dedicación que Furihata Kouki expresa hacia el Básket, es como verse reflejado en ese pequeño castaño.

Suelta un suspiro, no hay otro ruido más que el de la lluvia golpeando con fuerza el suelo.

Esta a menos de doscientos metros de la escuela, el camino que ha elegido no es muy transitado por los estudiantes o por los vecinos del lugar, por eso mismo se ha sorprendido al verlo ahí.

—Furihata-kun. – Lo llama. Pero el castaño sigue de pie, mirando hacia algún punto muerto delante de él.

Se acerca frunciendo ligeramente el seño, puede que este acostumbrado a que lo ignoren, pero Kouki jamás lo había hecho antes incluso aun cuando no mantenían charlas a menudo.

—¿Estas bien, Furihata-kun? – Estira su mano y toca el brazo empapado de Kouki, sus ojos por primera vez muestran sorpresa, el paraguas cae al piso, no le importa mojarse.

Por primera vez Furihata Kouki es consiente de la presencia de Mayazumi Chihiro, el toque cálido que siente en su brazo es de él. Sus ojos castaños enfocan al peligris, las lágrimas han estado mezclándose con la lluvia, el temblor es por el fuerte llanto y por el frio.

—Estoy bien. – Contesta, su voz es monótona, carente de emoción, Chihiro no puede pensar que en realidad este chico es Furihata Kouki, sus ojos han perdido brillo y calidez, ahora lucen vacios.

—¿Qué paso? – El temblor en el cuerpo del chico solo aumenta en intensidad, sus labios tienen un ligero color amoratado. — ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? – El tono de su voz aumenta con cada pregunta.

—No lo sé… ¿Desde que llegue?

—¡Furihata-kun! – Grita con preocupación cuando Kouki se desploma en el suelo, su conciencia esta despierta, pero su cuerpo reclama descanso, no quiere cerrar sus ojos, solo quiere llorar hasta ya no tener ni una sola gota de dolor dentro de su corazón. La lluvia golpea sin piedad contra su rostro, era realmente gracioso, en cuanto se bajo de la estación de trenes, la lluvia llego, Kyoto lloraba junto a él, camino sin un rumbo fijo y solo se detuvo cuando sus pies comenzaron a doler.

—¡Chihuahua-chan!/ ¡¿Kou-chan?! / ¡Furihata! – Escucho la preocupación con la que lo llamaban, su capitán, Kuroko, Kagami, sus amigos…

¡Ah! Eso no es así, él ya no tiene un lugar ahí…

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

..

..

..

..

Kouta*: No sé, me gusta ese nombre XD y estoy demasiado encariñada con él.

En mi fic, Kiyoshi si se lesiono, pero no fue nada serio.

Y retrase un año la graduación de los de tercero, es decir a los que iban en tercero los mande a segundo año, así que ahora mismo ellos están cursando su tercer año. (Solo a los de tercero.)

Esto nació después de ver una imagen de Kouki portando el uniforme de Rakuzan, y es que se veía tan asdfvfgregfffvdffg —muero— *¡* (les debo el link, no he vuelto a ver esa imagen, cuando la encuentre, tengan por seguro que se las compartiré.)

Mínimo tendrá dos capítulos máximo serán cuatro.

 **AKA** SHI X **FURI** HATA


	2. Capítulo Dos: Puedes Destrozarlos

**..**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **EL JUGADOR NÚMERO 12 DE RAKUZAN.**

 **Capítulo Dos: Puedes Destrozarlos.**

 _.._

 _No puedes destrozar a quien ya está hecho pedazos, pero ten cuidado, quien ha sido destruido, sabe cómo destruir._

 _.._

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Kou-chan? – Reo pregunta a Chihiro, este simplemente se queda callado ignorando los reclamos del pelinegro, aun así que sus compañeros desconfíen de él duele un poco.

—Cálmate, Reo. – Declara el pelirrojo. – Es imposible que Chihiro sea el responsable de esto.

—Pero… — Las lágrimas se desbordan de sus ojos, caen recorriendo sus mejillas.

—Según el medico la hipotermia de Kouki es por haber pasado varias horas bajo la lluvia y el frio, Chihiro estuvo con nosotros todo el día y solo se adelantó un poco, quizás algunos diez minutos.

El pelinegro soltó un bufido, estaba enojado, frustrado y asustado.

Cuando encontraron a Kouki en ese estado lo primero que hicieron fue trasladarlo al hospital, Kouki temblaba, se mantenía en un estado de semiinconsciencia, su cuerpo estaba sumamente frio, y lo más doloroso fue verlo llorar.

Reo lo había abrazado como el camino, susurrando que todo estaría bien, y que realmente se enojaría si cerraba sus ojos.

Cuando el cuerpo de Kouki le fue arrebatado de sus brazos por los médicos, se derrumbó, había hecho acopio de todas sus fuerzas y mantenerse estable, pero alcanzo su límite. Sus lágrimas caían, mezclándose con las gotas de agua que resbalaban por su rostro.

— ¿Qué demonios le paso? – Eikichi cerró las palmas de sus manos y apretó los puños con fuerza, no solo Reo había sido afectado.

— ¿No se suponía que debería estar en Tokyo? – Kotaro golpeo la pared del hospital con fuerza, rabioso y con una expresión de seriedad absoluta.

Seijūrō frunció el ceño, siente una pequeña opresión en su pecho que no sabe identificar o explicar, ¡Por supuesto que se preocupa por Furihata! ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Pero ese sentimiento, sabe, es mucho mayor que simple preocupación.

Furihata Kouki es su: ¿Compañero? ¿Amigo?

¿Qué clase de relación mantienen ellos dos?

Es un compañero de equipo, lo sabe. Lo ha ayudado un sinfín de veces a entrenar cuando se queda hasta tarde junto a los tres reyes sin corona, reconoce el esfuerzo del castaño, su dedicación y amor por el Básket.

¿Es su amigo?

¡Está claro que Kouki lo considera uno! ¿Pero cómo considera Seijūrō a Furihata Kouki?

Es reconfortante verlo, Seijūrō ha comenzado a comprender cada una de sus facciones y facetas, es como un libro abierto.

Sus risas, su frustración cuando algo no sale bien, su cálida presencia, su timidez que poco a poco ha ido desapareciendo, la desconfianza de sus propias habilidades, aun cuando Kouki está lleno de inseguridad y de miedo, sigue avanzando. A paso lento, pero firme.

Eso es algo que Seijūrō admira. Muchas veces se ha encontrado buscando la figura del castaño entre los integrantes del segundo equipo, sonríe ligeramente cuando lo encentra, generalmente corriendo, otras jugando, y algunas otras veces frunce el ceño cuando Kouki sonríe para sus compañeros, o cuando después de un pase o una canasta sus compañeros lo felicitan tocando su hombro o revolviendo su cabello. El contacto es mínimo y no dura ni tres segundos, pero:

Por algún motivo es insoportable ver eso.

No lo entiende.

Y es frustrante.

...

Abrió sus ojos poco a poco, intentando acostumbrarlos a la luminosidad de la habitación, intento mover sus manos y quitarse la estorbosa mascara de oxigeno que tenía sobre el rostro, aunque claro, Kouki no tenía ni idea de lo que realmente era.

Estaba confundido, desorientado. Lo único que podía ver era el techo de un perturbante color blanco, se sentía terriblemente mal. Tanto física como mentalmente.

¿Por qué ni siquiera en la inconsciencia podía estar tranquilo? ¿Acaso merecía todo el dolor que ahora tenía? ¿Era un castigo por su incompetencia? ¿Por haberles mentido de esa manera? ¿Era su culpa? ¿Lo merecía?

Había revivido una y otra vez ese recuerdo, en la obscuridad de sus pensamientos, de su corazón… cada vez dolía más, cada vez un pedazo de su corazón se rompía.

 _¡Eres débil, inútil, despreciable! ¡Mentiroso!_

—Soy débil…

 _¿Es mi culpa?_ Si lo es.

 _¿Lo merezco?_ Lo mereces.

 _Así es, mi culpa, mi castigo._

Un sollozo quedo se escuchó por la habitación, pronto a este le seguirían más, las lágrimas se desbordaban y los pequeños sollozos pasaron a ser gritos de dolor. Tan desgarradores, llenos de tristeza, y decepción.

La puerta de la habitación fue abierta con fuerza, a pesar de eso Kouki siguió llorando, y lo siguió haciendo aun cuando los cálidos brazos de Reo lo envolvieron en un abrazo. Se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a la camiseta del pelinegro y escondió su rostro en el pecho del chico.

Reo se sentía frustrado al verlo de esa manera, odiaba ver a sus amigos llorar, no soportaba que los lastimaran y por supuesto no perdonaba a quien lo hacía.

Sería una venganza lenta, cruel y dolorosa contra los responsables de todo el sufrimiento del castaño.

...

Nadie sabía nada, tampoco lograban entender del todo, desde hace más de una semana que el ambienté alrededor de los tres reyes sin corona, la sombra de Rakuzan y el emperador; era extraño, pesado y aterrador.

Era como volver atrás, antes de que perdieran en la final de la Winter Cup.

Nadie quería creerlo, ni siquiera pensarlo. Pero claramente las miradas furiosas, los gritos, las horas y horas interminables de entrenamiento, estaban volviendo, con más intensidad, más duros y agotadores que antes.

— ¡Ahhh, estoy muerto!

—Ya acabo, ¿cierto?… — murmuró y fijo su vista hacia el capitán del segundo equipo, temía que le diera una respuesta negativa, pero para su alivio un pequeño y corto 'si' salió de sus labios. Se dejó caer sobre el frio piso del gimnasio, a pocos metros, los titulares del equipo seguían practicando. Dio un fuerte suspiro, sabía que nunca en su vida lograría siquiera ser la mitad de bueno que ellos y eso muchas veces lo llevo a querer desistir de las actividades.

 _—Eres bueno a tu manera._ – Le había dicho Furihata, una tarde cuando frustrado y cansado, había comenzado a hablar de sus inquietudes y preocupaciones, sonrió al recordar al castaño y su expresión cambio, Furihata no se había presentado a la escuela por todo una semana.

Estaba preocupado, pero en su casa, nadie respondía y cuando lo hacían, simplemente contestaban que Furihata no se encontraba disponible para hablar.

— ¿Crees que algo malo haya pasado?

—Espero que no.

—Debió pasar. – Y su mirada viajo hasta la cancha principal, ahí donde los tres reyes sin corona corrían tras el balón, sus pisadas eran fuertes, pesadas, su sola presencia imponía miedo, no hablaban entre ellos, como solían hacerlo, tampoco habían sonreído ni una sola vez, anteriormente siempre les rodeaba un aura de tranquilidad y paz.

Todos estaban conscientes de la estrecha relación que tenían con Furihata Kouki. Y que sus cambios comenzaran a ocurrir justo cuando Kouki dejo de asistir a clases y a las practicas, no podía ser simple casualidad.

—Solo espero que Furihata esté bien. – Hablo para sí mismo, en un tono normal o por lo menos eso pensó él.

— ¡HEY, TÚ! – El balo paso rodando justo a su lado, sus compañeros comenzaron a temblar y él no lograba comprenderlo del todo, hasta que por simple curiosidad volteo.

Grave error.

Mibuchi Reo se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos, o específicamente hacia él.

— ¿Dijiste algo que implicara el nombre de Kou-chan? – Tener a uno de los tres reyes sin corona frente a ti era simplemente aplastante, no entendía como Furihata podía soportar esa presión sofocante que emanaban.

—Y-y-yo…

—Lo hiciste.

—Solo dije que espero que este bien. — sus manos sudaban y su cuerpo entero parecía estar paralizado, sus compañeros del segundo equipo, incluso los de tercer año sintieron la presión del pelinegro.

—Tranquilízate Reo. – Seijūrō se acercó también, todos estaban irritados, enojados y alterados. Poso su mano sobre el hombro del pelinegro y eso fue suficiente para que este regresara a la cancha, junto a los otros tres miembros titulares, específicamente dos de ellos, parecían querer matar con la mirada a aquel chico que había mencionado el nombre de Furihata Kouki.

Pero nada, nada se comparaba a la fría y calculadora mirada de Akashi Seijūrō.

Cuando dejo de ser el centro de atención de los titulares, sus rodillas no soportaron su propio peso y cayo al piso.

Furihata debía estar loco al querer pasar tiempo con esas personas.

...

— ¿Cómo está?

La mujer castaña cierra los ojos con pesar y niega lentamente, la misma respuesta han obtenido día tras día.

Reo se muerde el labio y puede sentir el singular sabor metálico de la sangre.

— ¿Puedo verlo? – Pregunta por primera vez el pelirrojo. Las palabras simplemente salen de sus labios, sin detenerse a pensar en ellas, de lo contrario, Seijūrō nunca las habría dicho.

—Cariño, no es que no puedas verlo, es que Kouki no quiere ver a nadie. — Desde la salida del hospital Kouki se ha encerrado en su habitación y se ha negado a hablar con ella o con su hermano mayor, ambos están preocupados, Kouki nunca antes había hecho algo como eso, siempre había sido un chico tranquilo, un hijo admirable al que no le gusta dar problemas.

Todo eso había sido originado desde su salida a Tokyo, pero por más que insistió Kouki no le dijo nada.

—Por favor. – Seijūrō insiste.

—No deberíamos presionar a Chihuahua-chan. – Eikichi toca el hombro del pelirrojo, él, Kotaro, Reo y por supuesto -aunque parezca increíble- Chihiro están preocupados por Kouki, pero presionarlo, no serviría de nada. – Cuando esté listo, ten por seguro que nos lo dirá.

Seijūrō suelta un pequeño suspiro.

Esclareas arriba Kouki cubre su boca para no dejar salir los sollozos, quiere verlos, se muere por bajar las escaleras y ser abrazado por Reo, Eikichi y Kotaro.

Son pocos los minutos en los cuales no se siente una basura y esos son por supuesto, los pocos minutos en los que ellos llegan y preguntan por él.

— ¿Cree que pueda solo subir un minuto? ¡Solo uno! – Escucha la insistencia de Akashi y algo que no sabe explicar brota de su pecho, es un sentimiento cálido, tranquilizante y reconfortante.

Antes de que su madre responda, claramente que no, Seijūrō se apresura a subir con rapidez las escaleras que lo llevaran al segundo piso, por supuesto topándose con el castaño.

Kouki está consciente de lo patético que luce en ese instante.

Seijūrō por otro lado esta consiente de lo frágil y vulnerable que es.

—Pensé que lo tenías claro, Kouki. – El castaño se estremece ante el tono que Seijūrō utiliza. – Pensé que dejarías atrás a tu patético ser, pero tal parece que ese no es el caso. Es sin duda, decepcionante.

—Yo… no… —No puede, no puede soportar la mirada de ese pelirrojo, sus ojos buscan por todos los medios dejar de verlo.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Vas a decir algo?

 _— ¿Qué sabes tú?_ – Quiso gritar, pero la sola idea de responderle al pelirrojo le aterro, era una sensación sofocante, tenía miedo y enojo al mismo tiempo; como volver en el tiempo, específicamente cuándo se le dio la tarea de marcarlo durante el partido final de la Winter Cup.

— ¿Vas a revolcarte en tu miseria por siempre? ¿Piensas seguir encerrado en tu cuarto haciendo preocupar a tu familia y amigos?

¿Escuchaste eso? Él dijo amigos…

—Lo siento. – Susurra débilmente, — Siento ser tan patético, siento ser débil, siento ser solo un cobarde, siento ser una persona simple, siento tanto no tener el valor suficiente como para enfrentar mis propios miedos por mí mismo, siento ser un estorbo, siento tanto haber confiado en ellos… lo siento por creer en palabras vacías. – y sin esperarlo Seijūrō sintió como el castaño se lanzó sobre él, obviamente el pelirrojo no pudo mantener el equilibrio y ambos cayeron.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Su mirada se mantenía fija al techo, sin embargo sus manos sujetaron con firmeza el cuerpo del castaño.

—Fue mi culpa…

— ¿Cómo puede ser culpa tuya?

—Es mi culpa. – Declara nuevamente. Un largo silencio se instaló en el lugar, Seijūrō frunce el ceño cuando siente la humedad propagándose sobre su uniforme, Kouki ha comenzado a llorar de nuevo. Aun así no se mueve, sus ojos siguen fijos en el techo, sostiene fuertemente al castaño y Kouki no le da ninguna muestra de querer apartarse. – Fui a Tokyo… — Habla, su voz no suena para nada a la que el recuerda, alegre, entusiasta, y cuando la timidez lo invade, temblorosa. – Vi a mis…

— ¿A tus compañeros? – Pregunta cuando Kouki dejo de hablar por largos minutos.

—A los chicos de Seirin. – Corrigió.

— ¿Por qué regresaste a Kyoto? Pensé que ibas a quedarte dos días con ellos.

—Ese era el plan. –Seijūrō se levanta, Kouki sigue ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Seijūrō.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

—Era inevitable… ¿Cierto? –Seijūrō tomo al castaño de los hombros y lo obligo a apartarse de su pecho, algo no estaba bien, no solo era su voz, su comportamiento e incluso la calidez que siempre lo rodeaba… Cuando Seijūrō se vio reflejado en los ojos castaños de Kouki, vacíos, distantes, opacos, fue como recibir mil puñaladas directo a su corazón. Era doloroso, insoportable, cruel.

—Kou… — Quiso llamarlo de nuevo por su nombre, tuvo incontrolables deseos de abrazarlo, fuertemente, nunca dejarlo ir, por primera vez tuvo el deseo de monopolizar a una persona, que le perteneciera completamente. Se encontró teniendo el deseo de bajar lentamente y aprisionar los labios del castaño.

Pero no lo hizo.

— ¿Kou-chan? – En un instante Kouki se encontró siendo abrazado por el pelinegro, Reo trataba de limpiar las lágrimas que fluían incontrolables, y Kouki se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a Reo. — ¿Estás bien? Ya, no llores, no llores… todo estará bien, te lo prometo, siempre estaremos aquí para ti.

Seijūrō aparto de inmediato sus ojos de aquella escena, ¿Qué demonios había estado pensando?

— ¡Chihuahua-chan!— Dijeron al mismo tiempo Eikichi y Kotaro, acercándose también a Kouki.

Y el último en subir fue Chihiro, él no le llamo, sin embargo se acercó silenciosamente hasta él y se quedó junto a ellos, dedicando una mirada de preocupación a Kouki.

...

Ira, rabia, incredulidad, deseos de una cruel venganza, preocupación. Fueron los pensamientos de los cinco titulares de Rakuzan, cuando Kouki, aun llorando, les había contado lo que ocurrió el fin de mes a pocas horas de haber llegado a Tokyo.

—Lamento tanto haberlos preocupado. – Dice cuando el llanto ha cesado, la confortante mano de Reo se ha mantenido sobre su espalda, deslizándola de arriba abajo o dando pequeñas palmadas.

—No lo lamentes, sabes que te adoramos, Kou-chan. – Kouki sonríe, no es nada comparada a sus usuales sonrisas, es falsa, es una sonrisa que demuestra todo el sufrimiento que ahora mismo está pasando, es la sonrisa de alguien que no espera nada, alguien que se ha resignado a no confiar en las personas nunca más.

Es doloroso, pero es la realidad.

Y ellos lo saben.

— ¿Lo sabes verdad? – Reo toma el rostro del castaño entre sus manos, duele ver esa sonrisa, duele pensar que Kouki no confía en ellos.

—Lo sé. – De nuevo una respuesta falsa.

—No lo sabes. – Aclaro el pelirrojo. – Y es realmente indignante que no lo digas.

—Espera un momento, Sei-chan…

—Tenemos cosas más importantes que venir y verte lamentándote. – Seijūrō se acercó a Kouki, lentamente, con pasos elegantes. – Pero, estamos aquí, preocupados por ti, teniendo el increíble deseo de ir y darles unos buenos golpes a esos idiotas.

Reo sonríe, Eikichi y Kotaro asienten una y otra vez y Chihiro toca el hombro del castaño.

—No eres alguien débil, Furihata-kun. Una persona débil nunca enfrenta sus miedos, se mantiene en su área de confort y se niega hasta la muerte a salir de ahí. Tú lo hiciste ¿verdad?, saliste de ese espacio, cuando se mudaron a Kyoto, cuando comenzaste en una escuela completamente diferente, cuando te uniste al club. Es algo admirable. – Reo se mantiene en silencio al igual que todos los demás, no saben que pensar o como deberían reaccionar ante las palabras de Chihiro.

—Lo hice, pero siempre necesite depender de alguien…

— ¿Qué hay de malo en ello? – Responde Kotaro, Kouki desvía la mirada hacia el chico rubio, él le regala una sonrisa.

—Somos un equipo, somos amigos… que hay de malo en depender de alguien más para seguir adelante. – Habla esta vez Eikichi.

—Siempre habrá quien quiera lastimarte, pero siempre estaremos ahí para evitarlo, es una promesa, y planeo mantenerla hasta que muera. – Su mano acaricia con delicadeza la mejilla de Kouki, aun húmeda por las lágrimas.

¡Ahhh!

¿Puede creer en ellos?

¿De verdad aquellas palabras son sinceras? ¿O Están vacías?

—Kou-chan. – Dolerá de nuevo si ellos también lo traicionan, si lo olvidan y lo dejan… pero quiere intentarlo, confiar en ellos.

Nada cambiara a menos que lo intente.

No sabrá cómo pudo ser. Quizás la mejor elección de su vida o tal vez la peor. Terminará llorando, o seguirá riendo junto a ellos.

Solo una vez, una última vez, quiere creer en alguien, creer en ellos.

—Sí. —Responde y aunque no sonría, todos saben que su respuesta es sincera, real. Además están conscientes que pasara un tiempo antes de que vuelvan a ver la sonrisa de Kouki.

...

Seijūrō ha estado en la biblioteca de su casa más horas de las que debería estar, no ha podido concentrarse para nada en los libros y deberes escolares.

Aún sigue sin creer del todo que el equipo de Kuroko y el mismo Kuroko se comportaran de esa manera.

Después de todo Seirin era un equipo unido, sus lazos de amistad eran fuertes, era el equipo que le había ayudado a regresar, era el equipo que los había vencido, aún contra todo, sus fuertes lazos de amistad y confianza habían sido superiores a todo el poder abrumador de Rakuzan.

Muy en el fondo Seijūrō se alegraba de haber perdido contra ellos.

O eso pensaba hasta ahora.

Dejando el libro de lado, de todas formas ahora mismo no podía concentrarse en absoluto, saco su teléfono celular del bolsillo de su pantalón: Uno, dos, tres timbres sonaron antes de que la llamada fuera contestada.

— ¿Akashi-kun? —la persona del otro lado de la línea sonaba sorprendida.

—Kuroko. —Le llamó por su nombre. —Me gustaría hablar contigo, tienes tiempo, verdad.—por supuesto Seijūrō no estaba preguntado.

— ¿Que sucede?

—No debería inmiscuirme y quizás Furihata piensa lo mismo... pero, es algo que debo comprobar por mí mismo.—Un largo silencio se instaura. Del otro lado de la línea no hay palabra alguna, supone que es normal pues pese a que ha hablado, en sí no hay un punto claro. —El fin de mes Furihata...

— Tenía planes de venir a Tokyo, ¿Cierto? Lastimosamente nosotros teníamos un campamento de entrenamiento, habló con Kagami-kun. — Seijūrō aprieta con fuerza el teléfono celular.

—Me comentó eso.

— ¿Te lo comentó? —la voz de Kuroko sonaba incrédula.

Supone es normal, tomando en cuenta varias cosas: primera; Furihata no les había comentado acerca de su inscripción al club de Básket, segunda; el miedo que Kouki mostraba anteriormente sólo por su presencia.

Al principio no sabía cómo interpretar ese gesto en el castaño, hasta cierto punto era divertido ver esas reacciones, el temblor que lo invadía, los nervios a flor de piel, los sonrojos involuntarios, los tartamudeos y tomar cómo escudo protector a Mibuchi Reo.

Ahora mismo se alegraba en gran medida que ese miedo se haya ido.

—Sí, lo hizo. – Confirmo.

—Ya veo... Akashi- kun, llevo un poco de prisa. — Casi murmuró.

—El fin de mes Furihata estuvo internado en urgencias por neumonía.

—Lo siento debo irme. ¿Podrías dejar de llamarme por asuntos de poca importancia? — Y se cortó. Kuroko había cortado la llamada.

Sorprendido, furioso, y con inmensas ganas de tener a Kuroko en frente para darle un buen golpe, era como Akashi Seijūrō se sentía en ese instante.

— ¿Asuntos de poca importancia? – Repitió una vez más, la pantalla de su celular se apagó, Seijūrō seguía sin moverse de su lugar, repitiendo una y otra vez esas palabras, su corazón comenzaba a palpitar más rápido, su respiración se aceleraba a cada segundo, y la furia recorría con fuerza todo su cuerpo.

¿Cómo era posible que Kuroko dijera esas cosas? ¿Cómo había podido cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo? ¿Cómo era posible que pensara de esa manera acerca de Furihata? ¿Kuroko quien le había demostrado la importancia de un equipo?

Pero era verdad.

Y era una verdad realmente dolorosa.

...

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Tengo tanta tarea que estaré encerrado en casa hasta finales del siglo! – Murmura Kouki mientras se deja caer a la mesa, a su lado una montaña de libros, tareas, proyectos e investigaciones por entregar.

—Cielos… pobre de ti, Chihuahua-chan. – Kotaro a su lado hojea algunos libros pero los suelta de inmediato, solo de ver toda esa montaña de deberes escolares se siente mareado.

—Bueno Kou-chan, debes ponerte al corriente con las clases. – Sonríe tiernamente, mientras toma uno de los libros. – Debería ayudarte con este, soy bueno en matemáticas.

—Yo creo que deberías pedirle ayuda a Akashi, él es bueno en todo. – Sugiere Eikichi, Kouki reacciona de inmediato a ese nombre y se endereza rápidamente. Sus mejillas se han coloreado de un bonito tono rojizo.

—Yo soy bueno en historia, puedo ayudarte si lo requieres. – El peligris hablo y Kouki le agradeció internamente, no solo por ofrecerle su ayuda, también por cambiar el tema de conversación.

No es que Kouki estuviera evitando a Akashi, simplemente no se sentía listo para enfrentarlo, aún tenía dudas, no sobre sus compañeros, eran más bien dudas sobre sí mismo.

Esa mañana se había despertado temprano, la alarma no había sonado aun, pero Kouki no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño, suspiro mientras se dirigía a su closet. Como había prometido regresaría a la escuela, trataría de seguir adelante, de alguna u otra manera lo haría.

Sería difícil.

Pero, cuando salió de su casa y vio a sus compañeros esperando por el con una sonrisa, supo que definitivamente tenía que lograrlo, no solo por él, lo haría también por ellos y con ellos.

— ¡Muchas gracias Mayuzumi-senpai! –Agradece mientras busca la mirada de Chihiro, pero el peligris desvía su mirada evitando todo contacto con la de Kouki, se siente avergonzado.

Reo sonríe, esa faceta es lo que hace también a Chihiro adorable.

— ¡Oh, mañana tengo una hora libre! ¿Quieres que te eche una mano con esto? – El pelinegro apunta hacia los libros, específicamente al de matemáticas. –No sé qué tanto avanzaremos, pero te será de ayuda, traeré también mis apuntes del año pasado.

—Eso me ayudaría mucho. – De nuevo se deja caer sobre la mesa, una sonrisa se dibuja en todos los presentes, es sin duda reconfortante tener a Kouki junto a ellos. – Ese maestro es realmente malo, ¿sabes?… si te encuentra distraído, suele lanzarte el borrador, un libro o lo que tenga al alcance de su mano y déjame decirte que tiene una puntería envidiable. – Dice recordando el miedo que sintió la primera vez al ver eso, nunca le había pasado a él, por fortuna. Pero varios de sus compañeros no habían corrido con la misma suerte, algunos tan cerca que Kouki juraba haber visto pasar el proyectil a menos de dos centímetros de él.

— ¿Cómo podríamos olvidarlo? – Responden al mismo tiempo Eikichi y Kotaro, ambos completamente pálidos y con un rostro completamente sombrío.

—Ellos eran su blanco principal hace un año. – Aclara Reo.

—Todavía duelen sus golpes. – Kotaro toca su mejilla izquierda y su hombro derecho, los principales puntos de contacto de cada golpe.

.

— ¿Qué dijo? – Pregunta de nuevo, apretando fuertemente el pequeño aparato.

—Eso, Muro-chin, me dijo que necesitaban a un jugador fuerte para los enfrentamientos y que por eso lo habían invitado a él. – Seijūrō mordía con furia su labio inferior, se levantó de la silla y camino por la sala de juntas del consejo estudiantil.

— ¿No le comentaron nada acerca de Furihata Kouki? – No podía estar tranquilo, simplemente no podía hasta llegar al fondo de todo eso, pensó que quizás había sido una confusión, que quizás Kouki había mal interpretado las palabras por el shock o algo por el estilo, que quizás todo esto solo era una mala jugada del destino.

Por eso ahora mismo se encontraba preguntando a Murasakibara, primero con la idea de pedirle hablar con Himuro Tatsuya, el nombrado hermano mayor de Kagami. Pero se encontró con la terrible noticia de la ausencia del chico por algunos problemas. Para su alivio, Murasakibara sabia acerca de la salida del chico pelinegro con Seirin.

—Algo, no recuerdo mucho… solo que él no servía para ese juego tan importante.

— ¿Ganaron el juego? – Se mantuvo calmado, aunque solo fuera apariencia.

—Sí, se llevaron el segundo y primer lugar… mmmm ¿Aka-chin? ¿Pasa algo?

—Nada, no es nada Murasakibara. – Pero el pelimorado no pudo decir lo mismo ante el tono de voz de Akashi. Aun así no estaba en sus planes contradecirlo. El mismo sabia por cuenta propia lo aterrador que podía llegar a ser.

Y con esto ninguna duda quedaba en él.

Con esto sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

...

Sonrisas bobas, bromas, pláticas amenas, una sensación de paz y tranquilidad, juegos tontos y una atmosfera increíblemente llena de amor, es lo que rodeaba al equipo titular de Rakuzan.

—Es como un domador. – murmuro uno de los chicos del primer equipo, su mirada clavada a la cancha principal, ahí donde Furihata Kouki mantenía una conversación con los titulares y ellos le sonreían abiertamente, le miraban y atendían cada palabra dicha por el castaño.

Algunos no podían estar más tranquilos, la pesada y abrumadora atmosfera se había ido en cuanto Furihata había atravesado la puerta del gimnasio, siendo interceptado en su camino por Mibuchi, Furihata se había ido con él sin protestar.

Unos pocos habían temido por la seguridad del castaño, pero de inmediato ese miedo se esfumo.

—Cierto, un domador de bestias salvajes…

.

Kouki se sentía nervioso, sus manos sudaban y tenía un ligero temblor en ellas, respiro profundamente, sería la primera vez en todo el día en ver a Akashi, su corazón latía con fuerza, era como regresar a la primera vez que ingresó al gimnasio y tuvo un ataque de pánico al toparse con el pelirrojo, sus reacciones dice Reo, fueron muy graciosas. Pero sinceramente el no recuerda nada a aparte del desmayo por el fuerte golpe de un balón de Básket.

Y francamente agradece eso.

O moriría de la vergüenza cada vez que lo recordara.

De pronto el silencio se instauro en el gimnasio, Kouki desvió su vista hasta la entrada principal, Akashi Seijūrō ingresaba, como siempre con un porte de elegancia y pasos firmes, Akashi nunca se permitiría sentirse inseguro y era algo que Kouki definitivamente admiraba.

Dirigió una mirada neutra hacia los demás jugadores, sin perder tiempo estos regresaron a las actividades marcadas, siguió de largo después de dirigir nuevamente su vista al frente.

—Furihata Kouki. – Lo llamo y el castaño se sobresaltó, no se escuchaba molesto, pero había algo dentro de aquel tono de voz que lo alarmo. – A partir de hoy tu entrenamiento estará bajo mi cargo. Practicaras con nosotros. – Declara.

—Pero… —No quería contradecir las palabras del pelirrojo, pero Kouki no estaba al nivel de ellos.

—Sei-chan…

—Kouki. – De nuevo llamándolo por su nombre, tenía un efecto bastante raro, como cosquilleos en su estómago y los latidos de su corazón parecían contenerse con solo eso. – Prometimos protegerte… pero, la realidad es que habrá momentos en los cuales nos será imposible hacerlo, no porque no queramos…

—Lo entiendo. – Y no mentía, claro que entendía esa situación. Pero solo el hecho de saber que estaban ahí para apoyarlo era suficiente para él, había decidido confiar en ellos y lo haría.

—Por eso, lo único que ahora podemos hacer por ti, es ayudarte. Sin duda Kouki serás una persona lo suficientemente fuerte para darle su merecido a cualquier persona que te menosprecie.

—Y por supuesto siempre que podamos, nosotros estaremos ahí para ayudarte. –Eikichi poso su mano en el hombro de Kouki

— ¡Claro que sí! – Nada podía apagar el entusiasmo de Kotaro y era agradable de ver.

—Cuenta conmigo. – Dijo también Chihiro manteniendo su mirada apacible, no sabía que podía decir en esos instantes, pero algo era seguro él también quería ayudar al pequeño cachorro.

Asiente y con el dorso de su muñeca limpia las pequeñas lágrimas que han empañado su vista.

No hay palabras que puedan describir lo agradecido que Kouki se siente por haberlos encontrado, y sabe que confiar en ellos sin duda fue la mejor decisión que pudo tomar.

.

—Ahora mismo yo tengo deseos de tomar el primer tren directo a Tokyo y darles unos buenos golpes a esos bastardos. – Eikichi y Chihiro sudaron frio cuando escucharon el escalofriante tono que había empleado Kotaro.

—No si yo llego antes que tú. – Responde también Reo, su sangre hierve, su ira es incontrolable.

—Mantengan la calma. – Les pide el pelirrojo.

— ¿Cómo puedo calmarme? ¿Qué Kou-chan haya estado internado en urgencias es un asunto sin importancia? ¡¿Cómo pudo decir eso?! – Eleva la voz, pero no es tan fuerte como un grito.

—Yo tampoco quise creerlo, sobre todo porque es Kuroko de quien hablamos. – un largo y tenso silencio se formó en la habitación. La práctica seguía a tan solo algunos metros de distancia, podían escuchar el rechinido de los tenis sobre el reluciente piso, las voces de los miembros del club mientras practicaban, el sonido que hacían los balones de Básket al botar, las canastas encestadas, todo era escuchado claramente. – Pero es sin duda la verdad.

—Además ¿Creen que es un jugador sin valor? – Reo sonrió, cruelmente, deseando que llegara el momento de verlos nuevamente, deseaba tanto destruirlos, a ellos y su _valorado_ trabajo en equipo, antes le había parecido hermoso, digno de admirar y de respetar, ahora simplemente le parecía la mentira más patética del mundo.

—Tranquilos, Furihata no sabe nada de esto y espero mantenerlo así, y que sus rostros luzcan tan aterradores no servirá a ese propósito.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Kou-chan no soportaría otro golpe de esta magnitud, no quiero que se desmorone.

—Sin embargo, llegara el momento en el que se lo diga. – No quiere ser como ellos, no quiere ocultarle cosas al castaño.

De nuevo el silencio se impone en la habitación, y justo frente a la puerta de la habitación entre abierta, una silenciosa lagrima es derramada, aprieta con fuerza sus puños y se aleja en silencio tal y como llego.

 **Dos meses después.**

La escuela contra la cual jugaban era la segunda más poderosa en Kyoto.

Rakuzan vs Sekihou*, con el marcado 199 a 34, Rakuzan se imponía como el vencedor absoluto.

Las tribunas de Rakuzan se mantenían en silencio, ante el abrumador cambio que ocurrió en el último cuarto. Seijūrō se mantenía con una sonrisa de orgullo y fascinación. El control del juego siempre estuvo de su lado, incluso al enfrentarse a una escuela poderosa.

Había considerado que quizás su participación en el juego sería necesaria, pero no fue así.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? ¡Fue tu primer partido con nosotros! – Exclamo con alegría Kotaro.

Uno de los jugadores sustitutos le tendió una toalla y una botella de agua, su mirada afilada, hambrienta de victoria y carente de sentimientos, lo dejaron completamente petrificado.

Aquella mirada que había mantenido a lo largo del partido, con la cual miraba a cada rival en la cancha y que sin duda los dejaba desconcertados.

Puso la toalla sobre su cabeza, seco al rededor del cuello los rastros de sudor y bebió agua con tranquilidad, regularizo su respiración y volvió a subir la mirada encontrándose con la figura de Akashi, imponente, firme, con los brazos cruzados y luciendo la chaqueta por encima de los hombros, solo como él podía usarla.

Entonces una sonrisa surcó sus labios.

—Me siento estupendo, Hayama-senpai. – Y aquel brillo que tanto amaban regreso a sus ojos, su sonrisa cálida era reconfortante y la amabilidad que siempre mantenía.

.

— ¿Quién demonios es ese número 12?

—No está entre mi información. — Los jugadores del equipo contrario, respiran agitadamente, desviando su mirada hacia el chico, no quieren admitirlo pero su mirada muchas veces les hizo temblar de miedo. Cuando le mirabas a los ojos sentías un vacío enorme, te perdías en lo profundo de su mirada. Era desconcertante y abrumador.

El entrenador se mantenía con los ojos completamente abiertos frente al marcador, sus jugadores sin duda eran los mejores, su escuela era la segunda escuela más poderosa en Kyoto.

Aun así ser derrotados tan abrumadoramente… con tal diferencia de puntaje.

Fue ingenuo, fue estúpido pensar que Rakuzan se había vuelto débil después de perder la Winter Cup, fue un simple partido de práctica, pero fue lo suficiente para matar el ánimo y deseo de los jugadores de volver a enfrentarse a ellos. Están muy lejos, demasiado distantes de la realidad.

Este era el nuevo Rakuzan después de haber probado la derrota.

—Ese número 12… — No tenía conocimiento de él, sin embargo era un jugador excepcional, no había duda de ello, solo bastaba ver el marcador, los últimos diez minutos, el último cuarto.

Rakuzan había sustituido a Mibuchi Reo y el jugador numero 12 había salido a la cancha. Cuando eso ocurrió el puntaje era de 144 a 34.

Los jugadores de Sekihou fruncieron el ceño, especialmente porque en cuanto el número doce entro a la cancha, Akashi Seijūrō había dicho al jugador: "Puedes destrozarlos".

Marcando desde su inicio a la estrella de Sekihou. Y logrando un puntaje final de 199 a 34. No pudieron ni siquiera mantener el balón por más de un minuto.

— ¡Hey, tú! – Su entrenador devolvió la vista a la duela, su estrella de segundo año, Mizuki Taiyo, se acercaba a los jugadores de Rakuzan, especialmente al número doce.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Se interpuso en su camino Eikichi.

— ¿Tienes algún problema? – Seijūrō levanto el brazo impidiéndole a Eikichi avanzar. – Si es acerca del juego, entonces deberías hablar directamente con migo.

Mizuki frunció el ceño, su mirada se encontró directamente con la castaña del jugador número doce, se mantenía detrás de ellos y le impedía verlo completamente.

— ¿Acaso es humano? – Pregunto y tanto Seijūrō como Eikichi fruncieron el ceño. – Ese chico ¿De verdad es una persona como yo?

—Que tonterías dices. – Uno de sus propios compañeros se acercó a Mizuki. – Vamos, debemos irnos. – lo tomo del hombro y lo llevo consigo. Perder siempre dolía, especialmente hoy, con esa derrota aplastante.

Devolvió su vista hacia atrás, hacia aquellas personas completamente inalcanzables para él.

— ¡Estuviste increíble, Kou-chan! — ¿Kou? ¿Así se llamaba el jugador número doce de Rakuzan? Lo vio sonreír, el castaño sonreía… sus ojos mantenían un brillo cálido y toda aquella hambre de victoria se veía reducida a cero, ¿Dónde estaba aquella fiera que lo marco durante todo el juego? ¿Dónde estaban aquellos ojos afilados y vacíos?

— ¡Chihuahua-chan! – El jugador número siete y ocho lo habían llamado de esa manera mientras se acercaban a felicitar al chico ¿Chihuahua? ¿Qué parte de ese chico parecía un chihuahua?

— ¿Qué piensas tu Mayuzumi-senpai?

—Jugaste muy bien Furihata-kun. – Y el castaño sonrió de nuevo.

— ¡Vamos, Mizuki! – Le llamaron, tomo su bolso y se lo hecho al hombro, dando una última mirada a Rakuzan.

—Lo hiciste excelente, Furihata Kouki. – Seijūrō levanto el puño y segundos después Kouki hizo lo mismo, ambos chocaron los nudillos y sonrieron juntos.

...

OMAKE.

Cuando el emperador se da cuenta de sus sentimientos por cierto chihuahua.

...

La mañana de ese día es bastante tranquila, el clima es perfecto y Seijūrō contempla la posibilidad de darles un descanso a sus jugadores, después de todo lo han hecho bastante bien, en las prácticas y en los juegos. La junta del consejo estudiantil había marchado perfectamente también, sin duda alguna ese día sería perfecto.

— ¡SEI-CHAN! ¡SEI-CHAN! – La puerta de la sala de reuniones se abrió con brusquedad, Reo, Eikichi y Kotaro entraron con prisa. — ¡ES UNA EMERGENCIA, LLAMA A LA POLICIA, A LOS BOMBEROS, A LA CRUZ ROJA, A LA CIA, AL FBI!

— ¿Qué pasa? – Contesta desconcertado por lo ruidoso que fueron.

— ¡ES CHIHUAHUA-CHAN!

— ¿Qué paso con él? – No mentiría, estaba realmente preocupado pero, gracias a pasadas experiencias podía deducir que las emergencias de estos chicos muchas veces eran… todo menos emergencias reales.

— ¡ES UNA EMERGENCIA! – No quiere alarmarse.

Reo es demasiado sobreprotector con Kouki. Más que su propia madre, le había dicho hace tiempo el castaño con una sonrisa.

—Tranquilízate… y di—

— ¡UNA CHICA VA ACONFESARLE SU AMOR HOY POR LA TARDE TRAS DEL CAMPO DE BEISBOL! – Y Reo dejo caer la bomba, cuándo menos lo esperaba.

 _¡Ah, solo era eso!_ Pensó Seijūrō, asintió varias veces, Kouki comenzaba a ser realmente popular, no solo en el club, también con las chicas de la escuela, sobre todo después del partido que tuvieron la semana pasada contra Sekihou, Kouki se había lucido en ese juego, generalmente Seijūrō le pedía que se contuviera, por supuesto ese no había sido el 100 por ciento de lo que era capaz.

— ¡¿ESPERA, QUÉ?!

—Eso Akashi, una chica le dio una carta y en ella decía que lo esperaba hoy después de clases, tras el campo de beisbol. – Comento Kotaro, el rubio es quien se había encargado de dar aviso a los demás, porque él había estado presente cuando eso sucedió.

—Debemos evitarlo. – Dijo Eikichi. — ¡No quiero que nadie más aparte de Chihuahua-chan me convide de sus papas fritas!

— ¡OBVIO LO HAREMOS! ¡NO PIENSO COMPARTIR A KOU-CHAN CON NADIE MÁS!

— ¡CHIHUAHUA-CHAN ES NUESTRO! – Apoya Kotaro.

—Esperen un momento… ¿Han pensado en Kouki? ¿Qué tal si…?— Que tal si a Kouki ella le gusta, pensaba decir Seijūrō y la simple idea de eso le desagrado por completo.

.

Esa misma tarde.

—Ok, entonces Reo se situara aquí, Eikichi tu iras por el frente, Kotaro tu cubrirás al flanco derecho. – Marcaba en un mapa la posición que los tres deberían tomar, Reo, Eikichi y Kotaro, se mantenían firmes, tenían en la cara pintura negra y por algún extraño motivo llevaban un uniforme militar.

—Sí, capitán. — Respondieron a coro.

— Chihiro tu vigílalo desde las sombras.

—Sí.

— ¿Desde cuándo estas ahí?

—Siempre he estado aquí.

— ¿Y, Sei-chan, que harás tú? – Pregunta Reo antes de salir por la puerta junto los demás.

—Atacare al enemigo de frente por supuesto.

.

—Uhmm… ¿Dónde está Furihata-kun? – Dijo con confusión, ella esperaba ver al chico castaño de sonrisa amable, no al presidente del consejo estudiantil y capitán del equipo de Básket.

—No lo sé, quizás tuvo algún percance.

Lejos de ahí, Reo, Eikichi y Kotaro se encargaban por todos los medios de retrasar al castaño.

— ¿Qué es lo que desea?

Seijūrō arque su ceja, analizando detalladamente a la chica frente a él, es pequeña, linda, de figura envidiable y linda piel, sin duda el sueño de muchos chicos, pero para él era una completa extraña que quería arrebatarles a Kouki.

— ¿Qué intensiones tienes con Kouki?

—Me gusta. – Declara la chica y sus mejillas se sonrojan. – Furihata-kun me gusta.

Y Seijūrō siente como un increíble dolor se aloja en su corazón, siente como crese a cada segundo.

— ¿Nunca has tenido a una persona a la que quieras mucho, que consideres especial?

—Sí. – Responde por inercia, pero la única persona que viene a su mente ahora mismo es Furihata Kouki.

— ¿La quieres? ¿Piensas que sin ella nada tiene sentido? ¡Sientes que podrías bajar la luna y las estrellas si es que te las pidiera!

—Por supuesto, se las daría, incluso mi vida.

— ¿Qué haces perdiendo el tiempo entonces aquí, conmigo, con Furihata-kun?

—Estoy tratando de impedir que lo apartes de mí lado. – Responde, y eso le basta para confirma lo que siente, ahora mismo es consciente de todos esos sentimientos que había estado reprimiendo por no comprenderlos del todo, comprende porque siente un cosquilleo en su estómago cada vez que Kouki se acerca, entiende el enojo cada vez que alguien toca al castaño, sonríe porque jamás pensó que sería del tipo celoso.

Kouki es especial.

Lo comprende.

Lo ama.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.Sekihou*: El nombre yo lo invente, así que en la vida real, esa escuela (creo) no existe.

Y bueno aquí esta el segundo capítulo de este fic, estoy emocionada, siendo sincera jamás pensé que este fic tendría esta aceptación tan increíble ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!

El profesor que menciona Kouki, podría decirse que mi profesor de matemáticas hizo una aparición sin que él lo supiera.

Por cierto los personajes podrían esta un poco fuera de su carácter original -principalmente en los Omakes- tratare de mantenerlos fieles a sus personalidades, pero en los omakes no prometo nada.

Gracias de nuevo por los comentarios.


	3. Capítulo Tres: El Número Doce

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **EL JUGADOR NÚMERO DOCE DE RAKUZAN.**

 **Capítulo Tres: El Número Doce.**

Su respiración es cansada y agitada, el sudor baña por completo su rostro, su cuerpo y su ropa, puede escuchar la respiración contraria, frunce el ceño, se limpia algunas gotas de sudor que bajan sobre su frente y mira hacia el frente.

Está cansado, agotado, aun así no piensa moverse de ahí hasta que logre detenerlo, así le tome toda la noche, así le tomen meses o siglos, seguirá parado ahí.

—Bien, Kouki… — Lo observa mientras avanza, botando el balón, cuidadosamente, el castaño frunce el ceño, por más que lo intente no puede detectar ni un error en el juego del pelirrojo. No es como solía ser antes. — ¿Lo harás?

— ¡Kou-chan, ni se te ocurra rendirte! ¡Sei-chan, tienes que tomar venganza por tus compañeros caídos! – Grito Reo, Kouki sonrió, Mibuchi-senpai debería decidirse ¿Lo anima a él o a Akashi? Akashi desvió la mirada hacia la banca, ahí sus tres reyes sin corona estaba sentados y agotados por su reciente juego, cada uno tuvo un encuentro con Kouki, las reglas, uno a uno; y quien lograra 50 puntos ganaría.

La diferencia no había sido mucha. Contra Eikichi fue una diferencia de tres puntos, contra Kotaro fue de 4 y finalmente contra Reo, solo hubo un punto de diferencia. Ahora veía el marcador y sonreía con superioridad, estaban empatados 49 a 49, quien lograra encestar una canasta más seria el ganador.

—3 de 4, no es un mal resultado. – Dijo y boto de nuevo el balón, se alejó un poco para después lanzar el balo hacia la canasta.

— ¿Un tiro de tres? – Pregunto Kouki sorprendido antes de saltar lo más rápido que pudo hacia el frente y tratar de evitar que encestara. Su mano estuvo a tan solo pocos milímetros de lograrlo, pero finalmente la canasta fue hecha y Seijūrō había sido el vencedor.

Kouki mantenía sus manos sobre su cadera y respiraba agitadamente.

— ¿Qué opinas? – Pregunto Eikichi al pequeño castaño, Kouki sonrió.

—Sin duda el juego de Akashi es el mejor, no pude encontrar error alguno, ni el más mínimo.

—Tu estilo de juego Kouki es sorprendente. – Habla ahora el pelirrojo, camina un poco para recoger el balón de Básket.

—Dímelo a mí. – Kotaro palmea el hombro del castaño y sonríe. – Me venció penosamente la primera vez que jugué contra él.

— ¿Entonces? – Pregunta Kouki y los cuatro hombres asienten.

— ¡Bienvenido al primer equipo! ¡Oficialmente eres un titular! – Seijūrō extiende su mano y sin ninguna duda Kouki la toma, los reyes sin corona aplauden y sonríen junto al pequeño castaño.

Seijūrō observa en silencio la brillante sonrisa del castaño.

En solo dos meses había progresado demasiado, sus habilidades al principio eran básicas, todo lo que un jugador normal podría saber y hacer, pero Kouki se había esforzado, día con día, cada gota de sudor, cada lagrima derramada, habían valido la pena. Siguiendo la rutina que Seijūrō había programado especialmente para él, las prácticas interminables, recorrer decenas de kilómetros en el mismo día.

Y todavía no entiende cómo es que esa chica, la entrenadora de Seirin, no había notado la excepcional habilidad del castaño. Kouki era un jugador que apoya al equipo, evita errores y las malas decisiones dentro de un juego, al parecer eso si lo tenían claro, pudo entenderlo en el primer juego donde el castaño hizo su debut. Pero más allá de eso no habían prestado atención a su juego.

Sus habilidades de observación son mejores, más que las de Kuroko, que las de Takao e incluso más que las suyas.

Si Kouki puede evitar errores en su propio equipo… ¿No podría también causarlos en el equipo rival?

Con eso en mente Seijūrō le había indicado al castaño observar a los titulares en un juego de práctica.

El castaño aun sin saber las verdaderas intenciones del pelirrojo asintió. Pero Kouki no sabía qué hacer en esa situación, los había observado claro está, pero ¿que era exactamente lo que tenía que observar?… entonces antes de que el primer cuarto finalizara, Seijūrō se acercó a él y con un suave tono le dijo; "Los débiles tienen un arma: los errores de los que se creen fuertes.*"

Segundos después el pelirrojo había entrado a la duela, dejando a Kouki con aquellas palabras, ¿Errores? ¿Acaso el equipo más fuerte de Kyoto tenía errores en su juego? ¡Eso simplemente era algo imposible de pensar! Los gritos de sus compañeros le devolvieron a la realidad, sus compañeros habían anotado una canasta de tres puntos apenas había empezado el segundo cuarto.

Su mirada se mantuvo atenta a cada movimiento… sus ojos seguían de cerca a cada jugador, cada jugada, cada lanzamiento.

Y pronto comprendió lo que Seijūrō había querido decir con aquellas palabras, su vista no se despegó ni por un instante de cada jugador, eran pequeños, casi inexistentes, pero los había, errores y situaciones que deberían corregirse y evitarse.

Moverse más rápido o más lento, lanzar el balón un segundo antes o un segundo después, driblar frente a un jugador o no, moverse un centímetro o medio milímetro, cada pequeño detalle que podría llevarte a la victoria o a la derrota. Y para Kouki eran fáciles de detectar, fáciles de prevenir y lo que más le sorprendió, sería demasiado fácil llevar a su rival a estas situaciones.

Pero Kouki también comprendió que necesitaba fuerza, habilidad, para poder manejar a los jugadores, de nada sirve que pueda detectar estas situaciones, si no puede llevar al jugador a la posición donde quiere, si no pude empujarlo a moverse por lo menos medio milímetro o hacerlo dudar por un instante.

Cuando sus ojos se toparon con la mirada carmesí del pelirrojo, Seijūrō mantenía una ligera sonrisa, la cual no desapareció ni siquiera cuando el balón llego hasta sus manos.

 _Depende de ti._ – Pensó el pelirrojo al momento de encestar.

— ¿Puede pedirles un favor?

— ¿Qué pasa Kou-chan? – Pregunta el pelinegro, los cuatro se mantienen en silencio esperando a que Kouki hable.

— ¿Puede seguir conservando el número 12? – Habla después de varios segundos en silencio, es sorpresivo, los titulares no saben que decir o que pensar en aquella situación. – No me mal entiendan, yo amo Rakuzan, adoro el hecho de ser parte de esta escuela, de este equipo, le doy gracias a la vida por haberlos encontrado…

—Pero… — Añade Seijūrō, Kouki cierra sus labios formando una fina línea con ellos.

—Pero no quiero olvidar, el hecho de que quiero ser más fuerte, el dolor que llegue a sentir, todo eso forma parte de quien soy ahora.

—Por supuesto, Chihuahua-chan. – Eikichi posa la palma de su mano sobre la cabeza de Kouki y alborota los cabellos castaños, el moreno sonríe y al igual que los demás, se siente sumamente orgulloso del chico.

—El jugador número 12 de Rakuzan. ¿Verdad que suena bien? – Declara Kotaro con una inmensa sonrisa, uniéndose también a Eikichi, tomando a Kouki del cuello.

— ¡Obviamente suena genial! – Reo sonríe y trata de evitar que una traicionera lagrima se deslice sobre su mejilla, Kouki ha crecido, tanto física como mentalmente, es como debería ser, pero una parte de él siente tristeza, es demasiado pronto como para dejar ir a su pequeño cachorro. — ¿Kou-chan, no dejaras a mamá Reo tan pronto verdad?

Un pequeño silencio invade el gimnasio y segundos después es sustituido por la refrescante y contagiosa risa del castaño.

Todos aman esa sonrisa y harían hasta lo imposible por protegerla.

—Por cierto, Hayama-senpai, deberías corregir ese pequeño desliz hacia la derecha al momento de driblar, es peligroso. Nebuya-senpai, es grande pero no debería confiarse mucho en ello, deja una brecha en la defensiva, es pequeña y no debería ser fácil de detectar, pero si el jugador llegara a darse cuenta, sería fatal para nuestro juego en equipo, principalmente porque no tendríamos tiempo de corregirlo a mitad del encuentro.

—Espera, espera, espera… — Tanto Kotaro como Eikichi se dirigen de inmediato a su bolso de deportes, Reo sonríe cuando de ella sacan una pequeña libreta, la de Eikichi es color azul y la de Kotaro es amarilla, ambas tienen el dibujo de un pequeño chihuahua.

—Deberían ser cuidadosos, ¿Cuántas veces han entrenado con Kou-chan esta semana? – Sonríe, Kotaro y Eikichi apurados apuntan al pie de la letra lo que Kouki les ha dicho.

—No mucho. –Responde Kotaro antes de pedirle a Kouki que le indique cuando es que sucede el desliz en su dribleo.

—Tú y Akashi, lo acaparan por completo. Además esta semana estuvo incluso más tiempo con Chihiro.

—Por cierto, deberían estar regresado. – Habla Seijūrō mirando el reloj colgado en una de las paredes del gimnasio.

—Mibuchi-senpai… también deberías, doblar tus rodillas un poco menos, la fuerza de empuje se reducirá un poco y evitara que te canses innecesariamente, no necesitas preocuparte por la precisión. – Kouki rasca su mejilla, ese punto de diferencia había sido gracias a ese error.

Kotaro y Eikichi sonrieron maliciosamente, incluso Akashi muestra una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¡Kou-chan!

Las puertas del gimnasio se abren y el primer equipo entra lentamente al lugar, liderados por la sombra de Rakuzan, todos ellos con una sonrisa en sus labios. Seijūrō no necesita ni una palabra, tampoco lo había dudado ni un segundo.

Con la clasificación de Rakuzan a la Interhigh, faltaba poco para mostrarle a Seirin la verdadera fuerza de este nuevo equipo.

...

—Él… — Las palabras mueren en los labios del chico, el balón de Básket cae y bota un par de veces antes de rodar y detenerse por completo, sus manos tiemblan y ha comenzado a sudar, tiene toda la voluntad de irse de ahí, pero al mismo tiempo siente el deseo de quedarse y observar un poco más.

Nunca podrán acostumbrarse, no él por lo menos.

Furihata es completamente diferente cuando entra a la duela, sus ojos muestran poder y hambre de victoria, aquel brillo de humanidad y dulzura desaparece por completo, es como estar viendo a los ojos a una bestia salvaje que por ningún motivo perdería, se ven vacíos y es abrumador, la presión que provoca el pequeño castaño es insoportable, es como si fueras una marioneta que se mueve a voluntad de su propietario, siendo este, por supuesto Furihata.

El sonido de los tenis al rechinar contra el reluciente piso, el balón resonando entre las cuatro paredes del gimnasio, el peso de las pisadas, esa sensación abrumadora, los inexpresivos y firmes ojos del castaño, es atrayente de alguna manera, el juego en equipo es perfecto, Kouki dirige las jugadas sin la protesta de nadie, ni siquiera del capitán Akashi Seijūrō.

¿Cuánto debería practicar para ser la mitad de bueno que él? ¿Qué debería hacer para conseguirlo?

— ¡Hey, Himawari! – Escucha su nombre, pero su vista no se desvía, quiere seguir contemplando a los jugadores, la concentración que muestran es increíble, lucen fatigados, cansados, su rostro está completamente cubierto de sudor, pero incluso así no se detienen, la practica acabo hace horas, pero ellos siguen aquí. – Debemos volver. – Lo toca del hombro.

—Ellos son increíbles ¿No lo crees Sasawa-senpai?— Murmura.

—Lo son. – responde él más alto. – Especialmente Furihata.

El chico de primer año asiente levemente, no sabe que es lo que ocurrió en el equipo de Básket, él había sido transferido recientemente a Rakuzan, pero había escuchado muchas cosas de los titulares, por supuesto el los conocía a todos ellos, Rakuzan era una escuela famosa, no solo por su gran historia académica, también por su historia en el deporte, especialmente en el Básket, con un equipo poderoso.

La primera vez que vio a Furihata junto a los titulares iniciales de Rakuzan, sintió ganas de reír, entendía perfectamente porque el apodo del castaño era la mascota consentida de los reyes sin corona y también el que le llamaran "Chihuahua"… pensó que solo era eso, un entretenimiento para ellos, el chico al que controlan y obedece cada una de sus órdenes.

Más tarde comprendería lo equivocado que estaba, cuando Furihata entro a jugar el último cuarto contra Sekihou, la palabra perfección tomo sentido para él, sintió una emoción al verlo desenvolverse en el juego que no supo explicar, tiempo después se daría cuenta que esa emoción era llamada "Respeto" y "Admiración".

—No puedes ni siquiera pensar que se volvió así de bueno en solo dos meses… — Sasawa sonríe, nadie sabe que ocurrió, pero sin duda fue la peor semana que pudieron haber vivido en el club de Básket, varios renunciaron y otros pocos estuvieron a punto de hacerlo.

No tienen ni idea, no lo pueden imaginar, pero agradecen el regreso del castaño a las practicas, desde que el había regresado la atmosfera había cambiado por completo, por supuesto las practicas eran duras, pero eran llevaderas, no se sentía la presión y nube de pesimismo que los abrumaba, las practicas desde que Furihata volvió era algo que todos anhelaban, para verlo sonreír, para verlo esforzándose al máximo, no podías despegar tu mirada del chico y lo apoyabas en silencio, le alentabas con la mirada. Y por supuesto te impulsaba a seguir adelante, simplemente bastaba con ver todo el esfuerzo y dedicación de Furihata.

Aun así es difícil creer que el mismo chico que juega en la duela, es el mismo chico que los saluda con una enorme sonrisa por la tarde.

—Vamos, debemos irnos. – Dice Sasawa, su vista se desvía de nuevo hacia el gimnasio, puede percibirlo, incluso un jugador promedio como él sabe, que ninguno de los seis va completamente en serio.

Pero ahí definitivamente ve un feroz duelo.

...

Suspira por quinta vez en un solo minuto, es insoportable verlo, tenerlo tan cerca y no poder tocarlo, por lo menos no como el desearía, se mantiene sentado en la banca con su mirada fija hacia el castaño, Kouki sonríe mientras intenta driblar de nuevo a Kotaro, el balón rebota una y otra vez.

Solo hay una cosa que por el momento es más que clara, está perdida y totalmente enamorado de Furihata Kouki. Así de simple, así de sencillo y así de hermoso.

Estaba claro que algún día llegaría a enamorarse, llagaría a su vida la persona que consideraría perfecta, porque claro esta Akashi Seijūrō no puede esperar menos, ahora mismo se ríe de si mismo, de su manera de pensar, porque si nos ponemos a analizar, Seijūrō se había enamorado de la parte imperfecta de Kouki, de sus temblores y timidez, de sus miedos, de su llanto. Se había visto envuelto en la ternura de su mirada y había querido proteger al pequeño, débil y vulnerable chico que lloraba sobre él.

Y es quizás por ello que Kouki logro entrar tan profundo en su corazón, en sus pensamientos, Kouki era real, sincero, con una sonrisa verdadera, con un solo rostro. Se mostraba tal y como era, no se mantenía oculto tras una máscara de falsedad.

La manera de mirarlo, de sonreír, de sonrojarse, cada pequeño gesto hace que el corazón del emperador se acelere sin control y que Kouki no este consiente de lo que logran sus acciones, es, sinceramente frustrante.

Frustración que lo ha llevado a pensar seriamente en tomar cartas en el asunto, pero ¿Y si Kouki lo rechaza? ¿Qué haría si eso llegara a suceder? Definitivamente nada lo ha preparado para esa situación, no quiere que la sonrisa de Kouki se vaya, no desea incomodarlo con sus sentimientos.

 _— ¡De nuevo! – Grita, limpia su barbilla con la punta de su camiseta, su respiración es agitada y el sudor cubre por completo todo su cuerpo._

 _— ¡Kou-chan! – Susurra Reo, es una completa locura, ¿Cómo puede Seijūrō pretender que Kouki los detenga a todos ellos? Kouki está exhausto, a punto de desmayarse, deberían detener la práctica y llevarlo a casa._

 _Pero contra todo pensamiento racional, la mirada bicolor de Seijūrō brillaba con diversión._

 _—Kouki… — Lo llama y el castaño no puede acostumbrarse a ese sentimiento tan extraño al escuchar su nombre. – Vamos, no me decepciones. – El balón vuelve a ser botado y todos retoman sus posiciones, Seijūrō sonríe y alza una de sus cejas cuando Kouki también retoma una posición defensiva. – Eres más interesante de lo que creí._

 _Kouki ha dejado atrás los temblores que le invadían cada vez que volvía a ver aquella mirada bicolor, Akashi cambiaba radicalmente y la presión que sintió la primera vez resurgía con fuerza, Akashi Seijūrō el Emperador absoluto y su mirada fría, distante, calculadora y hasta cierto punto cruel._

 _— ¡Chihuahua-chan, deberíamos seguir con esto mañana, hoy estas demasiado cansado! – Pero Kouki niega varias veces, su mirada castaña no se aparta para nada, sostenido contacto visual con el pelirrojo._

 _—Eikichi. – Lo llama Seijūrō, una orden silenciosa, que el moreno sigue a la perfección. – Podemos dejarlo por hoy si tú quieres. – Se complace al verlo negar de nuevo, sonríe. – Es la respuesta correcta, — Deja de botar el balón y se acerca a pasos lentos al castaño, Kouki ha dejado la posición ofensiva y ahora mismo ve con cierto temor como el pelinegro se acerca a él. – Déjalo en mis manos, Kouki. – Toma su mentón y siente el ligero temblor en el cuerpo del castaño, le divierte. – Te aseguro que hare de ti el mejor jugador del mundo. – ladea un poco el rostro de Kouki, este lo único que puede hacer es dejarse llevar, no pretende contradecirlo, pero se siente nervioso._

 _Reo cubre su boca para no soltar un fuerte grito. Eikichi y Kotaro desvían su vista dándoles un poco de privacidad y Chihiro… el peligris mantenía su mismo rostro inexpresivo mientras veía en total calma como Seijūrō mordía levemente el lóbulo de la oreja de Kouki._

 _La expresión en el rostro de Kouki es épica y Chihiro lamenta no haber tenido una cámara de fotos o de video cerca. Una pequeña sonrisa surca sus labios cuando Kouki empuja lejos al emperador y cae al piso, con la cara sumamente roja, tocando con ambas manos su oreja izquierda y boqueando como un pez fuera del agua. Seijūrō sonríe complacido por las reacciones de Kouki, da media vuelta y se dirige a las duchas, quiere un baño refrescante antes de volver a casa._

 _—Aun así debes saber cuándo descansar… KO-U-KI…_

Seijūrō se cubre el rostro cuando el recuerdo llega a su mente, después de eso, Kouki estuvo distante casi dos días completos, cada vez que lo veía en los pasillos o en la práctica corría y lo evitaba por completo, era como volver al principio, cuando el pequeño chihuahua le tenía miedo.

No soportaría que Kouki se alejara por completo de él, si para ello debía dejar atrás aquellos sentimientos y seguir tratando a Kouki como un amigo, siempre y cuándo pudiera permanecer a su lado y ver la brillante y cálida sonrisa de Kouki, quizás no fuera una mala opción.

Sin embargo eso no quiere decir que dejara el camino libre para que cualquier persona llegue y quiera llevárselo.

...

— ¿Estás seguro que no molestamos? – Pregunto por quinta vez Kotaro, Kouki sonríe por quinta vez y por quinta vez niega.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Adelante! – Abre la reja de su casa y les indica que pueden pasar, el grupo de seis personas -incluyendo a Kouki- ingresa a la casa, claro que uno de ellos tuvo que ser llevado a cuestas por Eikichi.

Kouki sonríe mientras observa con cierta ternura al pelinegro, quien se ha quedado dormido en la espalda de Eikichi, escucha un suspiro tras él, Seijūrō niega varias veces, y a Kouki le es imposible retener una pequeña sonrisa.

Después de todo jamás pensó que tres pequeños chocolates pudieran causar algo tan grande como esto.

 _— ¿Kou-chan? ¡Vamos a casa! – Le llamo Reo con entusiasmo, Kouki termino de guardar su ropa deportiva y algunas otras cosas dentro de su bolso, tomo la chaqueta y con una sonrisa se acerca al pelinegro._

 _Kouki da una última mirada hacia atrás, el gimnasio está casi vacío, a excepción de Eikichi, Kotaro y Seijūrō, uno de ellos bastante enojado y los otros dos sentado sobre el frio suelo, esperando la sentencia final, la hora de su muerte._

 _— ¡Debieron estudiar más! – Les dice Reo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, tener que presentar exámenes extras para poder pasar la materia, era sin duda algo que ningún titular querría hacer, sobre todo por las extenuantes y largas horas de estudio junto al capitán._

 _Kouki agradece haber pedido la ayuda de Reo y de su hermano mayor o de lo contrario él también estaría junto a sus senpais, pasando más tiempo junto a Seijūrō…_

 _Y la inexplicable idea de que quizás no hubiese sido tan malo, cruzo sus pensamientos. Su mirada subió de nuevo, topándose con la profunda observación del pelirrojo sus ojos carmesí le miraban, y Kouki podía jurar que leía a la perfección sus pensamientos, sus mejillas se cubrieron de rojo, la sola idea de que Seijūrō supiera lo que pensaba o lo que había pensado específicamente hace algunos segundos le avergonzaba hasta el alma._

 _—Vamos, Kou-chan. – Le llama de nuevo, Kouki asiente y se despide de sus senpais y de su capitán con una leve reverencia, Eikichi y Kotaro los llaman con desesperación y lágrimas en los ojos, especialmente a Kouki y el castaño por un momento duda entre irse o quedarse y hacerles compañía._

 _—Adelante, Kouki, debes descansar. – y no, no era una sugerencia. Kouki asintió no sin antes brindarles una sonrisa de disculpa a sus compañeros._

 _—Nos vemos el lunes. – Dijo y salió del gimnasio, Reo lo esperaba a pocos metros, se apuró a alcanzarlo y juntos se dirigieron a la salida, caminar juntos a casa era ya una costumbre, por muy cansados o por muy tarde que fuera, era su rutina diaria y ni Kouki ni mucho menos Reo pensaba cambiarla, además era el doble de divertido cuando Eikichi, Kotaro o Chihiro se unían a ellos y de vez en cuando Seijūrō los acompañaba._

 _— ¡Oh, esta mañana compre algunos dulces! ¿Quieres uno? – Mete su mano a la bolsa de su chaqueta y al sacarla una paleta de fresa y algunos chocolates son expuestos ante Kouki para elegir su favorito._

 _—Me quedo con la paleta. – Toma el pequeño caramelo, y Reo entonces se queda con tres pequeños y aparentemente inofensivos chocolates._

 _— ¿Tú mamá ya ha firmado el permiso? – Pregunta el pelinegro mientas le quita el envoltorio al primer chocolate._

 _—Sí, aunque no quiere que regrese a Tokyo._

 _—No te preocupes. – Era de esperarse, piensa Reo, el tampoco quería exponer al castaño a otra experiencia desagradable, sin embargo sabe que Kouki se ha vuelto fuerte y ha sido el mismo castaño quien les ha pedido dejarlo ir con ellos. – Haremos un poco de turismo también, hace un año Seijūrō no nos dejó ir a muchos lugares. – Reprocha, pero su sonrisa delata que realmente no está enojado por eso._

 _—Seré su guía turística. – Kouki guarda el envoltorio de plástico dentro de su bolso y se lleva la paleta a la boca._

 _—La mejor del mundo. – Entonces Reo se lleva otro pequeño chocolate a la boca._

 _La tarde cae poco a poco, sus pasos son lentos y su risa es suave y continua, disfruta de la compañía del pelinegro y se atreve a pensar que Reo también lo hace, entonces cuando el tercer chocolate se derrite lentamente dentro de la boca del más alto, es cuando Kouki se da cuenta de que algo realmente no va bien con el pelinegro._

 _— ¿Mibuchi-senpai? – Le llama cuando este se queda parado, mirando fijamente el piso, Kouki frunce el ceño cuando Reo comienza a mecerse sobre su propio eje._

 _— ¡Kouuu-chaaannnn! ¿Por qué el mundo gira? – Se ríe mientras habla. — ¿Por qué tu giras? ¿Por qué yo giro? – Puso sus manos al frente, Kouki preocupado por Reo se acerca rápidamente. El castaño frunce el ceño sin saber qué hacer, Reo tiene un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, se ríe sin parar, balbucea incoherencias y no puede dar un solo paso sin tambalearse. — ¡Mira un pingüino! – Exclama con una sonrisa, Kouki de inmediato dirige su vista hacia donde el pelinegro apunta, ahí no hay otra cosa más que un cesto de basura._

 _—Eso no es un pingüino._

 _— ¿Un –hip- perrito?_

 _—No. —niega lentamente._

 _— ¿Mi vecina cuando los cobradores la tienen hasta el copete?_

 _—Ehh… No conozco a tu vecina, de lo que si estoy completamente seguro es que ese cesto de basura no es un ser humano._

 _— ¡Un alíen! ¡Hip! – Exclama sorprendido._

 _—No. – Niega de nuevo, Reo entonces se acerca lentamente al cesto y Kouki no sabe que más hacer. – De acuerdo llamare a Akashi._

 _—Sei-hip-chan… — Murmura y cuando Kouki desvía un momento su vista es derrumbado por Reo, el pelinegro le abraza, le besa la mejilla y frota su cabello. – Kou-chan es tan cálido y suavecit-hip-oooooo…_

— ¿Cómo puede ponerse en ese estado por tres chocolates?

—Reo no soporta el licor*, seguramente no se dio cuenta que el chocolate era envinado. – Responde Chihiro mientras les muestra el pequeño envoltorio de uno de los chocolates que había comido el pelinegro.

Kouki suspira.

Ahora mismo Reo se encontraba durmiendo en su cama, después de todo no podía llegar a casa en ese estado.

— ¿Tu madre y tu hermano no están en casa, Chihuahua-chan? – Eikichi sale de la cocina sosteniendo un plato lleno de algunos aperitivos, Kotaro de inmediato se acerca al más grande intentando quitarle un poco de comida.

—No deberían tardar en llegar. – Kouki observa la hora en su teléfono celular.

—Furihata-kun… — lo llama, Kouki se desvía de su camino hacia la sala para prestar total atención al peligris, — Ya que estoy aquí me gustaría tomar esta oportunidad para pedirte prestado el libro que mencionaste antes.

— ¡Es verdad, está en mi cuarto, voy a buscarlo para ti! – dice con una sonrisa, pocos segundos después se encuentra subiendo a su habitación, aprovechando también para verificar que Reo se encuentre dormido.

Como esperaba el pelinegro duerme plácidamente, balbucea algunas cosas sin mucho sentido realmente para él, es gracioso y enternecedor al mismo tiempo. Sin hacer mucho ruido se dirige al pequeño estante donde varios libros descansan, en su mayoría son mangas, una que otra novela ligera, el libro que piensa prestarle a Chihiro es una pequeña novela que encontró mientras perdía el tiempo en la biblioteca del vecindario. Es entretenida, bien estructurada y los personajes, desde el punto de vista de Kouki, son perfectos, no están ni de más ni de menos.

— ¿Kou-chan? – Escucha la pequeña y dormilona voz del pelinegro.

El castaño se voltea de inmediato, maldiciéndose por haber perturbado el sueño de Reo.

— ¿Por qué te pintaste los labios? – Pregunta y Kouki frunce el ceño no sin antes restregar el dorso de su mano sobre sus labios, no hay pintura alguna en ellos, sin embargo lucen rojizos por el dulce de fresa que los ha pintado, pero obviamente Kouki no es consciente de esto.

—No los he pintado, Mibuchi-senpai, deberías dormir un poco más, el alcohol todavía no sale de tu sistema. –aconseja, Kouki se acerca e intenta hacer que vuelva a recostarse.

— ¿Cuándo vas a llamarme por mi nombre? ¡Anda dilo, di "Reo"! – Las mejillas del castaño ahora combinan con sus rojizos labios, Reo sonríe y un pequeño brillo aparece en sus ojos. – Kou-chan… — Lo llama de nuevo antes de jalarlo junto a él, el pequeño castaño queda atrapado entre los brazos del pelinegro. – Eres como un peluche, duerme conmigo. – después de decir aquello queda completamente dormido.

—Kouki, deberíamos dejar que nuestro alcoholizado amigo duerma tranquiló, — escucho la profunda voz del pelirrojo y antes de poder notarlo estaba siendo llevado lejos de su cama, lejos de su cuarto. – Después puedes subir por ese libro.

En la habitación el pelinegro abre primero uno de sus ojos, al no ver a nadie allí se incorpora, acomoda su cabello un poco y sonríe.

—Deberías darte prisa, Sei-chan.

...

El ambiente dentro del autobús que los llevaría hasta Tokyo, por el momento se sentía tenso, nadie sabía porque, eso incluye a los titulares y a cierto chihuahua, Akashi Seijūrō el capitán del equipo, en ese momento se mantenía distante, con el ceño levemente fruncido y un aura de molestia y fastidio le rodeaba.

—Ve tú… — Empujaba Eikichi al pequeño castaño, Kouki negaba con pánico, no hacía falta conocer a la perfección al emperador de Rakuzan, para saber cuándo era un momento oportuno para dejarlo solo y no acercarse, por su propio bien mental. Todos en el equipo pensaban lo mismo.

Seijūrō suspira, por primera vez en su vida no sabe qué hacer y está sumamente confundido, lo único que tiene en mente ahora es la sonrisa deslumbrante y cálida de Kouki, no sabe qué hacer para que esta no vuelva a desaparecer, no tiene idea del resultado de reencontrarse con su antiguo equipo, tampoco tiene idea de los planes de Seirin.

 _—Akashi-san… — Con una pequeña sonrisa Seijūrō atiende el llamado de la mujer castaña._

 _— ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo, Furihata-san? – La madre de Kouki muerde su labio, dudando entre hablar o quedarse callada. Su mirada se topa con la de Seijūrō, después desvía sus ojos hacia el comedor, ahí donde Kouki sonríe, donde se divierte con sus amigos._

 _La mujer suelta un suspiro._

 _— ¿Podemos hablar a solas? – Le indica con su mano el lado derecho de la sala, el pelirrojo asiente un poco confundido. Después del incidente que tuvieron con Reo y los chocolates envinados, Furihata Kaori, les había pedido quedarse a cenar con ellos, Eikichi, Kotaro y Reo habían aceptado de inmediato, Chihiro y él se habían visto arrastrados por la insistencia de los tres y la de la madre de Kouki._

 _Pero ahora mismo, esa misma mujer le había interceptado en su camino de regreso al comedor, para pedirle hablar en privado, lejos de la vista de sus compañeros, se veía alterada y hasta cierto punto molesta._

 _—Desde hace más o menos un mes… — Seijūrō frunce el ceño cuando la castaña habla en voz sumamente baja._

 _— ¿Qué sucede?_

 _—He estado recibiendo llamadas de los antiguos compañeros de Kouki. Específicamente de Kuroko-kun y Hyuga-kun. – Kaori no es una mujer tonta, comprende, aunque Kouki no le haya querido decir palabra alguna, que sus antiguos compañeros eran parcialmente y/o completamente responsables de las lágrimas y encierro del chico. – Me piden hablar con él._

 _— ¿Sabe para qué? – Los puños de Seijūrō se sierran con fuerza, y su seño se frunce levemente._

 _—No. – Niega levemente. – No sé si debería darles el nuevo número de teléfono de Kouki o simplemente ya no responder sus llamadas y no comentarle nada de esto a Kouki. – No sabe exactamente porque le confía este problema al pelirrojo, pero no puede evitarlo, Kouki confía ciegamente en él, en sus compañeros y Kaori quiere hacer lo mismo._

 _—No se preocupe, dentro de dos días es nuestro viaje a Tokyo por la Interhigh, esperemos que todo se solucione con ese viaje. – Comenta Seijūrō, Kaori suspira un poco más tranquila brindándole una sonrisa al chico frente a ella._

 _Seijūrō se mantiene tranquilo aparentemente._

.

El viaje duro aproximadamente 6 horas*, en las cuales el pesado ambiente disminuía poco a poco, para cuando se bajaron del autobús para ingresar al hotel donde se estarían quedando, Seijūrō mantenía un semblante más sereno y tranquilo.

— ¡Llegamos un poco antes de lo esperado! – Dice Reo mientras revisa el horario de los partidos. – Nuestro primer partido es pasado mañana… — una sonrisa se muestra en el rostro del pelinegro.

— ¿Con que equipo nos enfrentaremos primero? – Pregunta Eikichi mientras intenta abrir una bolsa de papas fritas, Seijūrō quien se encarga de su registró en el hotel, se mantiene atento también.

—Academia Too.

—No nos toparemos con Seirin, hasta las finales, claro está si llegan. – Responde Kotaro después de leer el itinerario.

—Lo harán. – Declara con seguridad Seijūrō.

Entonces los cuatro desvían su mirada hacia el castaño, Kouki mantiene una conversación con Chihiro, el peligris aun así no habla mucho, soltando pequeñas afirmaciones y una que otra palabra, sin embargo una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, mientras observa el monologo que Kouki ha iniciado.

Reo y Eikichi sonríen cómplices mientras observan el leve enfado del pelirrojo, Kotaro alejado de este acto se acerca al castaño y al peligris para sorprenderlos con un abrazo, Kouki sonríe y aunque Chihiro al principio se enojó un poco, Kotaro logro sacarle una leve sonrisa.

.

Kouki sonríe nuevamente mientras bota el balón de Básket y lo lanza hacia la canasta, logrando una anotación perfecta. No sabe explicarlo, pero todo aquel nerviosismo que tenia de alguna manera había desaparecido por completo, sabe que la compañía y apoyo de sus amigos y compañeros había sido vital para ello.

¿Habrá una explicación? ¿Excusas? O ¿Simplemente pasaran de largo? ¿Después de todo, no lo habían olvidado ya? ¿No le consideraban un jugador sin valor? ¿Qué explicación o excusa deberían darle a un jugar sin valor alguno? ¿Debería esperarla por lo menos?

Kouki sacude ligeramente su cabeza, son demasiadas preguntas sin sentido y sin respuesta, pasara lo que pasara, Kouki no lamentaría nada, ni el pasado, ni su presente, ni su futuro.

Su mirada recorre por completo la cancha, el parque ahora mismo está lleno de pequeños niños jugando, correteando y riendo a carcajadas, aunque no estuvo ausente por tanto tiempo, ahora mismo a Kouki todo le parece tan lejano y extraño, ya no es lo mismo, Tokyo dejo de ser su hogar, Seirin dejo de ser su escuela y sus compañeros ya no lo son más.

Levanta la vista con una pequeña sonrisa, corre con el balón y salta para encestar de nuevo, ahora mismo su único deseo es ganar, ganar junto con sus compañeros y regresar a casa, a Kyoto, a Rakuzan.

Kouki se acerca a su bolso y saca una pequeña botella de agua, bebe un poco y observa su teléfono celular, suelta un suspiro y su vista viaja hacia el cielo. Sí que se estaban tomando su tiempo para terminar de comer, después de haber recorrido el centro comercial, habían decido pasar a algún lugar para comer algo, después irían a ver una película y regresarían al hotel.

Seijūrō les había advertido que no podían tomar todo a la ligera.

—Aun así nos acompañó… — Murmura y sus mejillas se encienden.

— ¿Quién? – Preguntan detrás de él, Kouki gira violentamente y sin cuidado, su botella de agua salió disparada al suelo, igual que él.

— ¡Owow! – Suelta pequeños quejidos de dolor.

—Deberías tener más cuidado. – Después de escuchar aquellas palabras, la mano del pelirrojo es extendida y Kouki casi por impulso la acepta, sus mejillas se mantienen rojizas y sus ojos miran al piso siendo cubiertos por su flequillo, es por esa razón que tampoco nota el leve tono carmín en las mejillas de Seijūrō. Sus manos se mantienen conectadas y ninguno de los dos piensa siquiera en soltarse. – Kouki. – Lo llama, su voz es profunda, serena, suave.

El castaño respira tratando de controlar su acelerado corazón, antes de poder ver a Seijūrō a los ojos.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre un asunto importante. – Kouki asiente y Seijūrō cierra sus ojos por algunos segundos. – Hace algún tiempo, yo… me comunique con Kuroko.

—Lo sé. – Declara sorprendiendo al pelirrojo. – Perdón, pero los escuche hablando sobre ello, lo escuche todo.

Seijūrō suspira, Kouki es como una caja de sorpresas.

—También, tu madre me comento que Kuroko y Hyuga han estado llamando a tu casa, quieren hablar contigo.

Eso por supuesto Kouki no lo vio venir. Su rostro vuelve a bajar, da un pequeño paso hacia adelante, quedando a pocos centímetros de Seijūrō, sus manos siguen conectadas y Kouki descansa su rostro sobre el pecho del pelirrojo.

—Todo se solucionara. – Susurra. – Quiero que todo esto termine pronto, para volver a casa.

—Sí. – Responde Seijūrō soltando una pequeña sonrisa, y frotando con su mano libre el cabello castaño de Kouki.

.

— ¡Vamos Aomine-cchi, solo es por un momento! – Declara con su ruidosa voz.

Aomine frunce el ceño y le envía una mirada de advertencia, las prácticas han sido más duras de lo que podría llegar a pensar, tiene un apetito feroz y ahora mismo solo puede pensar en el juego contra Rakuzan.

Cualquier otro momento habría sido bueno para aceptar el uno a uno que Kise le proponía, pero incluso él sabía que tenía que guardar energías para el juego de pasado mañana.

— ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Kagami? – Propone, tratando de desviar la atención del pelirrubio hacia la luz de Seirin.

—No servirá, están incluso más ocupados. – Se alza de hombros negando lentamente. – Por eso te pregunto a ti.

—Kise, ¿Acaso no tienes prácticas o algo así? ¡Mañana estarás jugando contra Teito!

—Si pero no seré titular. Por cierto, pasado mañana es tu partido contra Akas… — Aomine se detuvo cuando Kise dejo la palabra a medio terminar y cuando el pelirrubio se quedó estático en su lugar.

—Oe, Kise… — Le llama, Aomine regresa algunos pasos hacia atrás. Sigue la misma dirección que Kise observa y…

Como una escena sacada de algún drama o manga Shoujo… el atardecer cubre la figura de dos personas, el ambiente se siente cálido, romántico, coqueto, como si fuera un abrazo entre una pareja o una confesión. O por lo menos eso pensaría cualquier persona que pasar cerca de ahí, la atmosfera romántica que los envolvía era visible para cualquiera, menos para los protagonistas de esta.

— ¿No es Akashi? – Pregunta Aomine, entrecerrando los ojos para enfocar mejor su visión.

—Sí. – Confirma Kise. – Es Akashi-cchi. Y parece que esta algo ocupado. – Dice con cierta diversión, Aomine sonríe levemente, da un paso, pretendiendo cruzar la calle e ir a saludar Akashi. — ¿A dónde vas? – Pregunta Kise antes de jalarlo y evitar que siga avanzado.

—Voy a saludar a mi rival.

— ¿Aomine-cchi, acaso no puedes darte cuenta de que arruinaras una atmosfera tan linda?

— ¿Atmosfera? – Aomine vuelve a mirar hacia el frente, ni Akashi ni su acompañante se han dado cuenta de la presencia de ellos dos. Entonces segundos después la persona que había mantenido su rostro oculto sobre el pecho de Seijūrō se reincorpora alejándose del pelirrojo, sus manos, se soltaron. – Pero es un chico. – Protesta el moreno.

—Ahomine… ¿Qué importa que sea un chico? ¡Viste la sonrisa de Akashi-cchi! – Kise intenta no gritar, pero desde que conoce a Akashi Seijūrō es la primera vez que ve ese tipo de expresiones en él. Tan tranquila, amorosa, una sonrisa sincera y llena de cariño. – Me gustaría saber quién es él.

Kise regresa la mirada hacia el frente, Aomine protesta en voz baja, entonces ambos observan como más personas se acercan a Akashi y a su acompañante, Kise los reconoce a la perfección, son los compañeros de equipo del pelirrojo, los tres reyes sin corona y la sombra de Rakuzan. Una pequeña sonrisa se escapa de los labios del pelirrubio, incluso desde esa distancia Kise podía percibir a la perfección el ambiente amigable y nada tenso que los rodea, especialmente en su trato con ese chico extraño.

Los observa sonreír, y por breves segundos Kise puede admirar por completo el rostro del chico que hace a Akashi Seijūrō sonreír como un idiota.

— ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunta Aomine cuando Kise se queda en total silencio, Akashi y sus jugadores se alejan poco a poco del parque, Aomine chasquea la lengua un poco molesto por haber perdido su oportunidad de saludar al rival.

—Me resulta conocido…

— ¿Quién?

—Ese chico…

—Por supuesto que si, tu equipo se enfrentó a su exequipo en los cuartos de final de la Winter Cup del año pasado. – Comento Aomine mientras retomaba su camino hacia el puesto de comida más cercano.

...

Omake: Viceversa.

...

Kouki intenta dormir, se remueve sobre su cama una y otra vez, observa su mano y la eleva, justo al frente de su rostro. Deseando sentir su contacto por el resto de su vida, su calidez, escuchar su voz y perderse en ella.

No puede ocultarlo más.

— ¡Furihata-kun! – El castaño se da la vuelta inmediatamente, es la misma chica que por la mañana le ha _dado_ una carta.

—Lo siento, pero deberías hablar personalmente con Akashi-san. No me gusta meterme en asuntos que no me incumben a mí. – Kouki se sintió un verdadero bastardo cuándo vio la mirada decaída de la chica. Kouki suspira. – Kiyomi-san, no deberías practicar conmigo tu declaración hacia otra persona, muchos podrían malpensarlo. – Como por ejemplo Kotaro.

—Pero Furihata—kun, eres el único que sabe que me gusta Akashi-kun, y por supuesto el único que no lo malinterpretaría ¡Si llegara a decir y hacer eso frente a otra persona seria algo problemático!

—Pero eso también es problemático para mí. – De nuevo suspira.

—Sin embargo tienes razón. – Dice y el castaño eleva su mirada, los bonitos ojos de Kiyomi brillan con intensidad. – Hoy voy a confesarme. – y antes de que Kouki pudiera reaccionar, la pequeña chica se aleja con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Hace menos de una semana que Kiyomi se ha acercado a hablar con el castaño, pero sus conversaciones eran casi todas referentes al equipo de básquet, a los titulares, al juego… llevando el camino hasta el tema que a la chica le interesaba.

Akashi Seijūrō.

El solo nombre la hacía sonrojar y Kouki extrañamente sentía una pequeña punzada en su pecho cuando esto pasaba.

No fue difícil darse cuenta de lo que realmente ocurría, a Kiyomi le gustaba Seijūrō. Y Kouki encontraba eso un poco molesto.

—Furi-kun… — Kouki mira hacia el frente del pasillo, ahí la pequeña chica agita su mano y le sonríe. – Puedes tirar la carta. – Por supuesto que lo hará, como con las cartas pasadas que esa chica le ha _dado_. Dándose la vuelta, Kiyomi sonríe, deberían darle un premio por su actuación, podría incluso ganarse un Oscar.

.

—Uhmm… ¿Dónde está Furihata-kun? – Dijo con confusión, ella esperaba ver al chico castaño de sonrisa amable, no al presidente del consejo estudiantil y capitán del equipo de Básket.

O por lo menos eso creía Seijūrō.

—No lo sé, quizás tuvo algún percance.

.

Lejos de ahí, Reo, Eikichi y Kotaro se encargaban por todos los medios de retrasar al castaño.

O quizás no.

— ¿Podrían decirme porque el uniforme militar? – Pregunta mientras sonríe un poco.

—Planeamos un juego. – Le muestra el arma, Kouki la observa detenidamente.

— ¿Qué clase de juego? – Responde animado Kotaro, Chihiro suelta un suspiro, lo jala de la chaqueta y se lo lleva lejos de ahí.

—Paintball*… Anda, únete a nosotros será divertido, Kou-chan. – Kouki observa detenidamente el reloj, cuatro en punto, las clases han terminado hace algunos minutos y no ha visto por ningún lado a Kiyomi.

Ahora mismo debería estar yendo hacia el gimnasio, a las prácticas, pero sabe que si lo hace, será testigo de algo que por ningún motivo quiere ver, ¿Qué clase de respuesta le dará el pelirrojo a la chica? Por supuesto Kouki no tiene ni idea.

Se siente una basura al desear que Seijūrō la rechacé.

Tiene deseos incontrolables de correr hacia el gimnasio y no despegarse ni por un instante de su capitán, de llevarlo lejos y esconderlo de la vista de esa bonita chica.

— ¿Qué dices? –Pregunta Eikichi y Kouki asiente en silencio.

Lo mejor será, mantenerse alejado por hoy del gimnasio.

—Vamos entonces.

.

Sus pasos se detienen y sus puños se cierran fuertemente, un inexplicable dolor surge de su pecho y sus ojos se nublan por las lágrimas retenidas, sus compañeros le han pedido que se adelante y Kouki por primera vez desea no haber obedecido una orden, aunque agradece el estar solo.

No sabría que decirles a sus compañeros si llegaran a verlo en ese estado.

Las mejillas sonrojadas de Kiyomi contrastan perfectamente con el brillo en sus ojos, pero no pude ver qué clase de expresión hace ahora Seijūrō, ¿Sonríe? ¿Está sorprendido? ¿Alegre? ¿Feliz? ¿Desconcertado? ¿La rechazara o aceptara salir con Kiyomi?

Cuando observa a Seijūrō moverse, Kouki regresa sobre sus propios pasos, primero lentamente, paso a paso, de un momento a otro Kouki corría lejos de esa bonita escena, donde una hermosa chica se confiesa a un guapo y popular chico.

No quiere saber cómo es que terminara eso…

.

—Cielos Furihata-kun… — El castaño levanta su rostro de su escritorio, la noche pasada no durmió ni un solo segunda, cada vez que cerraba sus ojos volvía a repetir una y otra vez la escena detrás del campo de beisbol, y un dolor inexplicable aparecía en su pecho, cada vez más fuerte, suspira, tener en frente a Kiyomi no es precisamente lo que desea en este momento. – Luces peor que yo, ¿A caso también te rechazaron? – Kiyomi toma lugar frente al escritorio del castaño, ahora mismo está vació puesto que muchos alumnos no han llegado aún a clase.

—No. – Responde, Kiyomi posa sus palmas sobre la fría madera y sobre estas deja descansar su barbilla, y Kouki se da cuenta de cuanto debió dolerle a Kiyomi el rechazo del pelirrojo, sus ojos están rojos, hinchados y al igual que los suyos, lucen somnolientos.

Aun así Kouki se siente feliz y culpable al mismo tiempo.

Debió apoyarla, pero no podía hacerlo sinceramente, no podía darle ánimos, mucho menos ayudarla a entablar alguna conversación con el emperador.

Kouki se siente egoísta.

Kouki quiere que solo sonría para él, que solo lo mire a él.

—Dime Furihata-kun, ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? – Kiyomi sonríe cuando Kouki susurra un débil 'No'. – Tus ojos no me dicen lo mismo. Ellos lucen completamente radiantes para mí.

Kouki se levanta de inmediato, su rostro arde y Kiyomi sonríe.

—Sabes, cuando estas con esa persona especial para ti, no quieres que vea a nadie más, deseas ser su centro de atención, quieres ser notado…

—Te sientes nervioso, pero al mismo tiempo feliz de que te vea, sientes miles de cosquillas en el estómago…

—Eso podía ser las llamadas 'mariposas'. – Sonríe Kiyomi. – Eso se llama amor. Cuando lo das todo por esa persona, cuando toda tu vida pierde sentido si ella no está. Alguna vez leí que: _El amor es la luz que llega un día sin buscarla y que te cambia para siempre la vida._

Kiyomi sostiene la mirada de Kouki y sonríe cuando las mejillas del chico estallan en un color rojo intenso.

—Te lo pregunto de nuevo ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?

Kouki se mantuvo en silencio por largos minutos, en los cuales Kiyomi seguía sonriendo, el silencio del castaño era una respuesta afirmativa para la chica, sus reacciones solo se lo confirmaban.

Kouki había querido decir 'No' de nuevo, firme y claro.

Pero no podía.

Y solamente el nombre y rostro de una persona venía a su mente.

Akashi Seijūrō.

...

Extra.

—Ok, muy bien… — Se mueve como todo una profesional, su cámara dispara una y otra vez, su imaginación vuela y su risa crece cada vez más. – Ahora muévete un poco a la derecha.

—Pero…

—Anda… no repliques, este es mi pago. – Dice la chica.

Kotaro cierra los ojos y se mueve como la chica le indica. Los ojos de Kiyomi brillan con intensidad y Kotaro siente que es realmente peligroso.

—Lo siento tanto… — Susurra Reo y una fingida lágrima cae por su mejilla.

—Alza el vestido y sonríe coquetamente, si también el cabello.

Las mejillas de Kotaro se encienden.

— ¡Perfecto! – Sonríe complacida y regresa su vista hacia el pelinegro. – Pueden llamarme cuando quieran, seria un placer volver a ayudarlos.

Kotaro observa a sus compañeros, Chihiro se mantiene distante, pero lo ha visto también tomar fotos con su teléfono celular, Reo sonríe y Eikichi es quien por lo menos se muestra un poco arrepentido.

Y el pelirrubio solo quiere saber una cosa: ¿Qué demonios pasa?

.

.

* * *

.

.

*La frase no es de mí propiedad fue dicha o escrita por: Georges Bidault.

*Que Reo no soporte el licor es solo una invención mía. Realmente no sabría decirles si es verdad o no.

*Ruta por carretera más corta desde Kyoto a Tokyo, la distancia es de 459 Km y la duración aproximada del viaje es de 5h 32 min.

*El _paintball_ (en español "bola de pintura") es el deporte en el que los participantes usan marcadoras. Las marcadoras son accionadas por aire comprimido, CO2 u otros gases, para disparar pequeñas bolas rellenas de pintura a otros jugadores. En esencia es un juego de estrategia complejo en el cual los jugadores alcanzados por bolas de pintura son eliminados del mismo a veces en forma transitoria, a veces en forma definitiva dependiendo de la modalidad.

Y aquí otro capitulo más…

¿Qué tal?


	4. Capítulo Cuatro: Rakuzan Vs Seirin

**EL JUGADOR NÚMERO 12 DE RAKUZAN.**

 **Capítulo Cuatro: Rakuzan Vs Seirin.**

— ¡De prisa! —La chica apurada caminaba velozmente por los pasillos, el grupo de jugadores a los cuales entrenaba la seguían de cerca, algunos no viendo cual era la razón por la que la entrenadora les había pedido reunirse ese día tan repentinamente, mucho menos sabían la razón de su presencia ahí.

Ellos no jugaran hasta mañana.

— ¿Riko, que hacemos aquí? — Cuestiono Tepei mientras soltaba un bostezo. Hyuga se acomodó los lentes y golpeo suavemente el costado del mayor, Tepei soltó un pequeño quejido. — ¿Qué?

Los gritos, aplausos y cantos apoyando a los equipos se escuchaban cerca, al final del pasillo podrían tener una buena vista al juego que había comenzado hace varios minutos, veinticinco para ser exactos.

— ¿No se supone que Kuroko y Kagami vendrían aquí hoy? — Comento Koganei a Mitobe, el más alto asintió dándole la razón.

—Por eso mismo les pedí que vinieran. — Riko se mordió el labio interior, su mano fuertemente cerrada en un puño. — Hace 25 minutos Kuroko-kun me envió una foto.

—Y… eso es… — Izuki no sabía que palabras serían las indicadas para expresar la confusión que ahora mismo experimentaba, no solo él, el resto del equipo también.

— ¿Saben que equipos juegan hoy aquí? — Cuestiono a sus jugadores, sus pasos se detuvieron por breves instantes para voltearse y ver de frente a sus chicos, todos ellos asintieron. — Precisamente ¿saben que juego acaba de comenzar hace veinticinco minutos?

—Rakuzan vs Too ¿No? — Contesto Hyuga, Riko asiente antes de volver la mirada al frente y caminar más rápido que antes. Los gritos, el sonido del balón rebotando, los rechinidos de los tenis, los fuertes pasos que se marcan en la cancha, la intensidad de querer ganar, todo ello comenzaba a golpear a Riko mientras más se acercaba al final del pasillo.

Y justamente cuando la pequeña chica castaña puede ver por fin la cancha…

Su rostro brilla en expectación, sus ojos siguen cada movimiento del balón, desde que salto, lo lanzo y este encesto, tres puntos para su equipo, lo observa sonreír, pero no se parecen en nada a aquellas tímidas sonrisas que de vez en cuando les mostraba, esta era confiada, orgullosa y sobre todo era una sonrisa que te decía que por ningún motivo perdería.

Era irreal.

Ese no era el Furihata Kouki que ellos conocían.

—Entrenadora. — Escucha a Kuroko, pero simplemente ella no puede responder.

.

— ¡Genial, Kou-chan! — Reo Mibuchi se acerca al castaño y revuelve gentilmente su cabello.

— ¡Chihuahua-chan! — Kotaro Hayama palmea suavemente su espalda.

Y Akashi Seijūrō le sonríe desde las bancas.

Y Too luce cansado, exhausto, confundido y su respiración es completamente irregular, Aomine limpia el sudor que cae por su frente, a diferencia de Rakuzan, ellos lucen frescos, sonrientes, animados.

Con una diferencia de casi 30 puntos.

Aomine respira con irregularidad, su pecho sube y baja furiosamente liberando el aire que aspira, su ceño levemente fruncido y una rápida mirada que viaja de Akashi a ese chico que porta el uniforme número doce, aun así una pequeña sonrisa aparece en sus labios.

—Te agradezco, chico… hace tiempo que no lo doy todo al 100 por ciento. — Susurra.

Sakurai toma el balón y lo mueve con precaución, no debe cometer fallos, y sabe que algo está mal.

Imayoshi también lo sabe.

En el primer tiempo ese número doce estuvo marcándolos a todos, pero no hacía otra cosa más que defender, y evitar que el balón llegara a canasta, un trabajo perfectamente realizado.

El primer cuarto había terminado con una puntuación de 15 a 13, perdiendo Rakuzan, solo por dos puntos.

— ¡Ryo! — Le llamo Aomine, el As de Too le pedía el balón de nuevo y Sakurai confiaba en Aomine, le tenía respeto, como jugador y como persona.

Rakuzan se movió rápido, Aomine frunció el ceño, Imayoshi no sabía que pensar, las gradas de Too se mantuvieron en silencio y las de Rakuzan siguieron animando a su equipo, el número doce marcaba al As de Too, Wakamatsu entonces trato de engañar a Kotaro, quien le marcaba, tenía que ir y dar asistencia a Aomine -aunque no le gustara la idea-, Imayoshi inmediatamente pensó lo mismo, había algo dentro de esa mirada sin fondo que lo aterraba.

Desde que el segundo cuarto comenzó, la diferencia de puntos aumentaba gradualmente, ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Por qué de pronto comenzaban a perder el balón más rápido que antes? ¿Por qué no encestaban?

Imayoshi le había indicado a Sakurai empezar con un tiro de tres y aumentar a 5 puntos la diferencia.

Era casi imposible que su Tiro de apertura rápida fuera bloqueado, incluso si se trataba de Rakuzan, aun podían utilizarlo por lo menos hasta que el segundo cuarto terminara. Tendrían que tomar ventaja de eso y encestar por fuera todo lo que pudiera.

Ryo se había preparado a tirar.

— ¡Ara, ara… Kou-chan tenía razón! — Y el balón fue detenido justo cuando las manos de Sakurai lo soltaba, Reo le envió a Kotaro el balón quien de inmediato encesto, Rakuzan igualaba a Too.

 _"Es muy preciso… y generalmente no hace fintas, en este tiro se debe tomar muy en cuenta el movimiento de mano y muñeca, el movimiento del brazo y la posición de los pies, el tiempo de respuesta necesario es mayor, Mibuchi-senpai, creo que tu serias la persona apropiada para detenerlo, tienes menos de dos segundos para responder a ese lanzamiento. Debemos detener sus tiros desde afuera y obligarlos a un encuentro por dentro."_

—Eso es, Reo-nee… — Grito feliz Kotaro. Furihata sonrió de lado, hace tiempo que no se sentía tan nervioso, ¿Seria por enfrentarse a un equipo tan poderoso como Too? ¿Por estar marcando al As, a Aomine Daiki? O quizás, ¿Por las miradas de sus ex compañeros de equipo?

Reo regresa hacia el castaño y alzando su palma, Furihata sonríe y Aomine se sorprende al ver la mirada de afecto y cariño que demuestra, es tímida, cálida y va mucho mejor con su aspecto, ambos chocan las palmas, segundos después el partido retoma su curso y la mirada vacía, llena de poder y hambre de victoria aparece de nuevo.

…

 _"Son jugadores poderosos, no hay duda. ¡Lo siento, tendré que observarlos el primer cuarto!"_

Kouki frunce el ceño, había tardado demasiado en comprender por completo al equipo de Too, pero se mantenía tranquilo, confiaba en sus compañeros de equipo y sabía que ellos definitivamente no podían perder. Había hecho un gran trabajo defendiendo la canasta de Rakuzan, su capitán lo había felicitado por ello y él había sonreído tontamente.

Habían logrado detener el tiro de apertura rápida de Sakurai y como habían planeado los llevaron a un encuentro por dentro, la destrucción de Too poco a poco fue más que evidente.

Pases cada vez más fáciles de robar, tiros bloqueados con facilidad y precisión, empujarlos cada vez más profundo a la espiral de perdición solo hacia su trabajo más fácil.

Eikichi hacia un gran trabajo defendiendo la canasta y encestando con fuerza, esos tiros logran ponerle ritmo a su juego, les indica a sus contrincantes lo deseosos que están de ganar, le brinda confianza al equipo entero y las tribunas de Rakuzan estallan en gritos y aplausos.

Comprenderlos por completo le había tomado como mínimo dos minutos por cada jugador, no pudo hacerlo en menos tiempo, no cuando los jugadores eran tan buenos, Kouki entendía que el tiempo, cada minuto, cada segundo era vital en el baloncesto, sus ojos se mantuvieron atentos a cada movimiento, sus manos, sus pies, sus piernas, la dirección hacia donde se mueven, cada musculo, sus movimientos involuntarios, el ritmo de su respiración.

Cada detalle por mínimo que fuera Kouki debía registrarlo. Y ahí estaban, pequeños errores que a Kouki le hacían sonreír internamente.

El balón paso a sus manos y pronto estuvo siendo marcado por Imayoshi y Sakurai.

—Tu ritmo es malo… — Susurra mientras retrocede un poco y salta, el balón es lanzado, marcando tres puntos más para Rakuzan. — Quizás no debí retroceder. — Sakurai observa al número doce fruncir levemente el ceño, aun no puede comprender del todo, como es que ni siquiera Imayoshi, un jugador de tercer año con más experiencia que él, tampoco haya podido detener a ese chico. — Así probablemente pudieron tener una oportunidad de detener el tiro.

— ¡Kou-chan! — Y Kouki sonríe.

—Ryo. — Le llama de nuevo Aomine. — Pásame el balón la próxima vez, — Aomine ve con cierto enfado el marcador, Too tiene una desventaja de 45 puntos, y después desvía su mirada hacia cierto ex compañero, Akashi. El pelirrojo luce tranquilo y sonríe, no parece tener la intención de salir a jugar y por algún motivo eso lo enoja.

Además…

¿Por qué a pesar de que sus compañeros y senpais lo han dado todo desde el principio, tiene la sensación de que Rakuzan aún no juega seriamente? ¿Es una broma?

Los jugadores número seis, siete y ocho, los tres reyes sin corona, no iban en serio contra ellos.

Ryo tiene el balón, su mirada se conecta con la de Aomine y el moreno asiente, pone ambas manos sobre su pecho y le indica que espera el balón, los deseos de anotar una canasta le invaden como nunca antes en su vida.

Ryo pasó el balón.

—No lo harás. — Y el número cinco lo roba, tan fácil. Mayuzumi sonríe, son tan predecibles. Pasa el balón y Reo anota otra canasta, el marcador vuelve a moverse.

—Buen pase, Chi-chan.

— ¿Podrías dejar de llamarme así?

Kouki sonríe mientras los observa discutir.

La bocina resuena, indicando el término del tercer cuarto.

Los jugadores se dirigen a las bancas, de inmediato Kouki toma la botella de agua que uno de los suplentes le da, es aterrador estar cerca de Kouki cuando juega, varios ya lo han experimentado, el miedo que ese chico les infunde cunado les mira con aquellos ojos profundos y vacíos, pero al mismo tiempo saben lo amable y cálido que puede ser, con una sonrisa deslumbrante y sincera cuando lo saludas al iniciar las practicas, lo atento y respetuoso que es con sus superior, gentil y amable con sus Kohais.

— ¿Qué opinas? — Pregunta Akashi mientras se acerca, Kouki sube su mirada y acepta la toalla que Akashi le da.

—Sera en el último cuarto. — Su mirada viaja a las bancas de Too, Aomine se mantiene inclinado y una toalla cubre su rostro, el sudor cubre su cuerpo entero y un aura intensa parece cubrirlo completamente, aun cuando tienen una distancia considerable Kouki puede sentir las ansias de triunfo del As de Too. — Todo puede pasar, especialmente con Aomine y la zona.

— ¿Quieres marcarlo? — Reo, Kotaro, Hayama y Chihiro le miran atentamente, Kouki lo sabe, sus compañeros también lo saben. Ahí, entre las gradas esta Seirin.

—Sí. — Responde con determinación, — No sé cuanto pueda contenerlo, pero daré mi mayor esfuerzo.

— ¡Por supuesto que ganaras, Chihuahua-chan!

.

Las gradas de Rakuzan y de Too se mantienen en silencio, la banca de Too cierra los ojos con dolor cada vez que Rakuzan se aleja más y más de ellos.

Imayoshi no quiere creerlo.

Takamatsu y Ryo lo dan todo para desmarcarse y dar asistencia a la estrella de Too.

Susa defiende todo lo que puede la canasta de Too, pero los tiros son tan precisos, Mibuchi Reo esta imparable, Aomine no puede hacer nada contra su marca, contra ese chico castaño… contra el jugador número doce de Rakuzan.

¿Desde cuándo había crecido tanto? ¿Cómo es que estando en la zona ese chico puede bloquearlo a la perfección? ¿Cómo puede detener sus pases? ¿Cómo puede jugar a su ritmo?

Su ceño se frunce en total desesperación, su mente le dice que ya nada puede hacer, faltando solo un minuto para finalizar el partido, con una diferencia de casi 60 puntos, lo sabe, pero su cuerpo se mueve inconscientemente, buscando la victoria.

Aomine se ve reflejado en los ojos de Furihata y el vacío que hay en ellos le atrapa, esa fiera mirada, ese dolor y la tristeza encerrada en lo más profundo de esos pozos castaños, ese deseo de victoria y poder.

¿Desde cuándo un pequeño e indefenso Chihuahua puede vencer a una poderosa y hambrienta Pantera?

El balón llega a manos de Furihata, Aomine instintivamente lo bloquea para que no pueda encestar, Furihata sabía que Aomine había llegado a su límite hace mucho tiempo, pero el peliazul no se ha rendido en ningún momento, es admirable.

—Buen trabajo. — Susurra Furihata, Aomine no lo duda y salta para evitar otra canasta, la bocina suena junto con el ruido que hace el aro cuando Kouki encesta.

54 — 116, Rakuzan avanza la primera ronda.

.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? — El primero en hablar es Hyuga, mientras observa como los titulares de Rakuzan se acercan con alegría a Furihata, todos ellos sonríen.

— ¿Quién era él?

—Furihata-kun.

Too y Rakuzan se alinean, los jugadores se saludan y el partido ha terminado.

…

— ¿No tienes hambre, Chihuahua-chan? — Rakuzan camina con tranquilidad por el pasillo casi desierto del recinto, las luces alumbran su camino, y los pocos espectadores que todavía quedaban en el lugar, simplemente no podían apartar la mirada de los jugadores, todos ellos lucían poderosos y lo acababan de demostrar en el juego anterior.

Su juego era perfecto, individual o en equipo.

Debieron haber practicado como nunca, pensaron algunos, los que recordaban la derrota del año pasado en la Winter Cup.

Sin duda este año…

Seguramente este año…

¡Ellos ganaran!

— ¡Claro, muero por una hamburguesa con extra queso!

— ¡Bien, lo ha dicho! ¡Debemos encontrar un buen lugar para comer! — Kouki sonrió y acomodo su bolso deportivo.

— ¡De hecho Nebuya-senpai, cerca de aquí hay un lugar estupendo!

—Sí, sí… Kou-chan, pero no olvides que también prometiste acompañarme al centro comercial. — Mibuchi toma de los hombros al castaño, Kouki asiente, nunca podría olvidar una promesa, sobre todo si es con ellos.

—Sí, también deberías venir conmigo al parque cerca de la estación, traje mi patineta.

—Esperen un momento, yo solo quiero visitar la biblioteca que está cerca de aquí, deberías venir conmigo primero Furihata-kun. — Kouki sonríe cuando sus compañeros comienzan una pequeña pelea, trivial y normal entre ellos. Esas cosas no cambiaran y espera que no cambien nunca.

Nunca lo harán. Porque ellos lo prometieron y Kouki confiaba en sus palabras.

Más que en sí mismo.

Así de poderosas podían ser las palabras en el mundo de Kouki. Una promesa era el pilar que lo mantenía estable.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de todos los jugadores, nunca lo hubieran podido siquiera imaginar, que ese equipo terminaría siendo su segunda familia. Y todo eso había llegado con la presencia de un solo jugador. Con Furihata Kouki.

—Lamento arruinar sus planes, pero primero llegaremos al hotel, el segundo partido es mañana. — Kouki internamente agradece la intervención de Akashi, generalmente cuando se trataba de decidir, Kouki se sentía entre la espada y la pared. No pudiendo decir que no a nadie, especialmente a ellos.

—Deberíamos tener a más Kou-chans aquí… — Dice Reo y de inmediato lo toma del brazo, caminando al ritmo del castaño con una sonrisa deslumbrante. — Así podría llevarte a casa. — Y Reo sonríe cuando el rostro del castaño se enciende.

—Eso sería genial, así no tendría que compartir con ustedes. — Kotaro asiente con verdadera seriedad apoyando completamente las palabras de Reo.

—Y si cocina también como tú, no me quejaría. — Eikichi se cruza de brazos cerrando sus ojos, recordando los limones con miel que Kouki les había preparado y que por supuesto él había devorado.

—No sería una mala idea. — Susurro también Mayuzumi.

—Si son tan buenos como el real en básquet yo apoyó esa idea. — Comento Akashi aun sin voltear a ver a Kouki, y por supuesto la sonrisa en su rostro era lejana a todos.

Una pequeña carcajada escapa de los labios de Kouki, y todos ríen.

—Kouki, olvide algo en el locker del vestidor, ¿Seria mucha molestia pedirte que regreses? — Akashi se detiene repentinamente y todo Rakuzan hace lo mismo. Su ceño se frunce levemente y sus ojos se mantienen fijos al frente.

— ¡Claro! ¡Los alcanzo en un minuto! — Reo le indica que le dé su bolso con una sonrisa mientras entiende su mano.

— ¿Qué fue lo que olvidaste, Akashi? — Pregunta Kotaro mientras ve a Kouki alejarse por el pasillo, ellos están a escasos metros de llegar a la salida.

Sin embargo el pelirrojo no contesta y comienza a caminar de nuevo.

— ¡¿No esperaremos a Chihuahua-chan?! — Exclama, Akashi se aleja poco a poco, Reo y Eikichi lo siguen de cerca, los tres desprendiendo un aura que indica peligro.

—Kotaro. — Chihiro toca el hombro del confundido pelirrubio. — Te diste cuenta también ¿No es así? Ellos veían desde las gradas. — Y de pronto sus ojos se vieron encendidos comprendiendo mejor la situación, todo su cuerpo emanaba furia y deseos de asesinar a alguien, Chihiro medito por algunos segundos pensando que quizás debió quedarse callado.

El apodo de Kotaro, ahora mismo le iba de maravilla. En este momento es parecido a una bestia, un animal rugiendo con furia.

Y no lo culpa.

—Por favor, quédense aquí y no permitan que Furihata-kun pase. — Les indica a sus compañeros, ellos asienten aun confundidos, y todos ellos tienen presente que nadie por ningún motivo querría ir más allá, no a menos que quisieras morir.

.

— ¿Hay algo en lo que podamos ayudarte, Kuroko? — Riko tiembla ligeramente cuando la penetrante mirada de Akashi la examina, a ella, a sus jugadores.

—Solo… ¿Dónde está Furihata-kun? — Responde, su mirada celeste busca al castaño.

— ¿Para qué quieres saber eso? — Reo no puede evitar que su rostro se deforme en una mueca de enojo, incluso con esa pequeña chica. Todos ellos son responsables de las lágrimas que Kouki derramo y que sigue derramando.

—Hemos intentado comunicarnos con él, pero…

— ¿Para qué? —Eikichi es brusco con sus palabras porque a diferencia de sus compañeros el no busca ocultar su enfado.

Hyuga frunce el ceño un poco molesto.

Kagami también se da cuenta de las frías miradas destinadas a ellos. Su presencia es poderosa, intimidante, furiosa.

—Solo queremos hablar con él, fue una sorpresa verlo de nuevo, además ¡Wooo! Su juego ha mejorado mucho… — Comenta Fukuda y en menos de dos segundos se arrepiente de ello, cuando la mirada intensa de Akashi se posa solo en él, su presencia es abrumadoramente pesada.

—No quiere verlos. — Esta vez es Kotaro quien habla, su ceño fruncido y la mirada más aterradora, todos ellos sentían el enojo y las ganas de querer prácticamente devorarlos vivos. Jamás pensó que tuvieran el descaro de volver a llamarlo.

—Vamos, calma… Nosotros solo queríamos hablar un poco con él. —Kiyoshi se mantiene en calma, su mano se posa sobre el pecho de su capitán, evitando así que hiciera algún comentario o movimiento innecesario.

— ¿Podrían dejarlo en paz? Kou-chan ha llorado mucho por su culpa. — Hablo Reo, su mirada viajo hacia Kuroko, y sonrió tristemente, alguna vez llego a admirar el juego en equipo de Seirin, cuando los vencieron, gracias a eso, las sonrisas que se formaron ese día, cuando pudo ver una verdadera sonrisa, triste, hermosa, humana, en el rostro de Seijūrō.

Se sintió agradecido por ello.

Era una lástima que todo eso fueran solo palabras bonitas.

— ¿Llorar? — Susurra Izuki con su rostro claramente confundido. — ¿Qué le ha pasado a Furihata?

Kotaro suelta una estruendosa carcajada.

—Deberían de saberlo. — Comenta Chihiro afilando su mirada, Seirin se siente confundido.

¿Qué es todo ese enojo hacia ellos? ¿Por qué la atmosfera se siente tan pesada y hostil? ¿Qué son esas miradas de odio?

—Akashi-kun. — Le llama el peliceleste y cuándo la mirada de Kuroko se cruza con la de Akashi su cuerpo tiembla ligeramente, su mirada carmesí parece quemarlo y al mismo tiempo es tan fría y distante, es como volver al pasado. — Quiero hablar con Furihata-kun.

—Pero yo no quiero hablar con ustedes. — Y todas las miradas se fijan en el castaño. Akashi se gira lentamente y el ceño ligeramente fruncido preocupado por la reacción del castaño frente a sus ex compañeros de equipo.

Era demasiado pronto para enfrentarlos directamente.

Kouki camina lentamente, Reo y Chihiro suspiran, no han podido evitar esto.

—Furihata-kun. — Susurra sorprendida Riko, sus ojos brillando con expectación, el castaño lucia tan diferente, tan fuerte, no solo físicamente, había crecido en todos los sentidos posibles.

—Akashi-san… Olvide preguntar qué olvido. — Kouki se acercó lentamente al pelirrojo, ignorando totalmente a Seirin.

—Está bien, después le pediré a Kotaro que vuelva. — Kouki se acercó a Reo y con una brillante sonrisa le pidió de vuelta su bolso.

— ¡Gracias! — Reo es un experto en leer a la personas, sobre todo en leer al pequeño castaño, pero ahora mismo le es difícil saber qué significa esa sonrisa en el rostro de Kouki. — Volvamos. — Ofrece, y en seguida los demás miembros llegan, caminando lentamente, tanteando si el terreno es seguro.

—Furi. — Le llama Kagami, Kouki les ha dado la espalda en todo momento y ellos no lo comprenden, no comprende el cambio tan repentino de Kouki, no comprenden la actitud molesta de Rakuzan.

—No quiero hablar con ustedes.

—Furihata. — Hyuga le llama de nuevo y da un paso al frente, extiende su mano con intención de tocar el hombro de Kouki.

Pero de inmediato es bloqueado por Akashi, interponiéndose en el camino del capitán de Seirin, su ceño fruncido, la mirada afilada y furiosa. Su mano tomo con cierta fuerza el brazo de Hyuga.

—No escuchaste, no quiere hablar con ustedes. — Y Hyuga sacude su mano liberándose del agarre del pelirrojo.

—Pero nosotros si… ¿Qué paso, Furihata? ¡Hemos intentado comunicarnos contigo! ¿Cambiaste tu número celular? ¿Por qué ya no te conectas? — Kouki sonríe, es gracioso escuchar eso de ellos.

¿Quién fue quien corto su comunicación primero? Si, ellos… todo un mes Kouki estuvo frente a la pantalla de su computadora esperando pacientemente a que ellos se conectaran, esperando, esperando y esperando, inquieto por su ausencia, pensando y preocupándose por ellos, esperando que nada malo les hubiese ocurrido.

Su antiguo teléfono celular… ni siquiera recuerda donde lo perdió, quizás frente al apartamento de Kagami, cuando sus amigos le rompieron el corazón y el alma, o quizás fue en el tren de regreso a Kyoto mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas, tal vez mientras caminaba sin rumbo bajo la lluvia, o pudo ser cuando se desmayó. No lo recuerda, no quiere hacerlo.

¿Porque conectarse de nuevo? eso sería estúpido de su parte, ahora para lo único que ocupaba su computadora era para las tareas, investigación, consultas, no pasaba demasiado tiempo en su cuarto, ni en su casa, el gimnasio era como su hogar, la mayor parte del tiempo estaba ahí, practicando, horas y horas, riendo, divirtiéndose, cada día es hermoso, cuando está con ellos.

Con Reo, Eikichi, Kotaro, Chihiro. Con Seijūrō. Con sus compañeros de equipo, con sus senpais, le gusta ayudar a los de primero, aconsejarlos y no les permite dudar de ellos mismos.

Le gusta Kyoto, le gusta su escuela, ama a su equipo.

—Queríamos saber que estabas bien. — Exclama Tepei con una boba sonrisa.

Reo tiene unas incontrolables ganas de bofetear a ese estúpido gigante.

—Es reconfortante saber que estas bien, estábamos preocupados por ti.

—No necesito su preocupación. — Kouki se da la vuelta y camina lentamente hacia ellos. Se detiene a tan solo pocos centímetros, frente a Kuroko, frente al chico que más llego a admirar, aquella persona que aunque fuera como él parecía inalcanzable, pero ahora mismo, podía tocarlo y más que eso, podía dejarlo atrás. — No nos toparemos hasta la final… — Y sus ojos se vuelven fríos, vacíos, distantes y aterradores. — Espero que lleguen… — Sonríe y alza su mano tocando ligeramente el hombro del peliceleste. — Sin embargo, nosotros no perderemos. — Palmea levemente la zona que toca y después se sigue de largo.

Rakuzan se mueve también, siguiendo el camino que los llevara hasta la salida.

—Por supuesto, no perderemos. — Repite nuevamente Akashi, Kuroko no se siente con la suficiente fuerza para responder, más que nunca… tiene miedo, ¿Qué era esa abrumadora sensación que recorrió su cuerpo cuando Furihata lo toco?

...

—Por supuesto han mejorado — Murmura el castaño.

—No lo suficiente. — Sonríe el pelinegro, su barbilla descansa sobre la palma de su mano, su mirada fija sobre los jugadores de la cancha.

—Yo solo quiero destruir a Izuki… _Aunque sus juegos de palabras son un poco graciosos. —_ Kouki suelta una pequeña carcajada, ¿Cómo puede fruncir el ceño con enojo y en menos de dos segundos, sonreír mientras hace un puchero?

Izuki fue el único que pudo hacer algo contra su drible relámpago, y Kotaro ha sido —hasta el momento, que él sepa— el único que se ha reído de los no tan graciosos juegos de palabras de Izuki.

—Kagami también tiene más poder de salto. — Menciona Eikichi, Kouki asiente dándole la razón.

—Su entrenadora debe haberse enfocado en sus debilidades, fortaleciéndolas. — Y los ojos de Kouki instintivamente buscan a la pequeña chica castaña, sentada junto a los jugadores en la banca, Fukuda y Kawahara han salido varias veces a la cancha, pero sin duda los de tercer año, junto con Kagami y Kuroko, los siguen eclipsando por mucho.

Y entonces su ceño se frunce con enojo, son tan hipócritas.

Al volver a verlos quiso llorar, pero ya se había cansado de llorar por lo mismo y quizás sus lágrimas se habían ido.

—Furihata-kun. — Le llama la sombra de Rakuzan, Kouki elevaba la mirada encontrándose con los ojos grises de Mayuzumi, quizás no lo expresa, pero está preocupado por Kouki.

—Estoy bien, Mayuzumi-senpai. — Pero Chihiro no lo cree. Sus ojos de nuevo bajan a la cancha de Básket, Seirin no está teniendo problemas en el juego, por supuesto es lo más predecible, aun es la primera ronda para ellos, este no es todo su poder, si lo fuera, se sentiría decepcionado.

Seirin anota tres puntos más y terminando el segundo cuarto la diferencia es de 20 puntos.

Sonríen y chocan las palmas, en el caso de Kagami y Kuroko, los puños. Riko les sonríe y posiblemente les felicite por su buen desempeño, los suplentes le extienden una toalla a cada uno y les ofrecen agua.

Sus ojos entonces conectan con los de Kuroko. La mirada celeste contra la castaña de Kouki, ninguno de los dos piensa perder esa silenciosa batalla, Kuroko trata de entender que fue lo que paso para que Kouki cambiara tanto. Kouki simplemente no quiere perder ante nada frente a ellos.

Kuroko fue el primero en apartar la mirada cuando su entrenadora lo llamo.

Akashi se puso de pie, era suficiente, observarlos, por lo menos en este partido no les serviría de nada.

—Vamos, tenemos que ver los videos del siguiente partido.

— ¡Podemos pasar primero a comprar helado!

—Yo quiero uno de fresa.

—Y yo uno de chocolate.

— ¿Kou-chan? — Le llama Reo.

—Sí, lo siento. — Se apresura a tomar su bolso y alcanzar a sus compañeros.

...

 _"Un mal pase hace que el receptor pierda su posición de equilibrio, aumentando las posibilidades de que a su vez genere otro mal pase. Por esto, el jugador que recibe un mal pase debe estar consciente de ello y comenzar por recobrar su equilibrio antes de jugar la pelota."_

Kouki sonrió, cuando la pelota se movió de nuevo.

 _"Los pases lentos o poco incisivos a través de la cancha son totalmente desfavorables para un equipo, facilitando la intercepción del contrario."_

El balón paso de nuevo, esta vez siendo interceptado fácilmente por el número doce, movimientos innecesarios, malos pases fáciles de predecir y robar, aunque ahora mismo eran ellos quienes cometían estos errores, sin que Kouki los orillara a eso.

Se posiciono y suavemente empujó el balón, el jugador contrario salto, demasiado tarde, el balón abandonaba las manos de Kouki y giraba, frente a la vista de los jugadores.

Rakuzan por supuesto sabía que Kouki jamás fallaría un tiro. Los jugadores contrarios deseando que lo hiciera.

El miedo era una gran aliado, siempre y cuando supieras convivir con él, sin que tome por completo tu mente y cuerpo. Kouki regreso a su posición cuando el balón entro en la canasta, Reo y Kotaro chocaron las palmas con él.

Se limpió la gota de sudor que bajaba por su frente y su vista se enfocó en el equipo rival. Lucían fuera de sí, confundidos, temerosos, sin motivación y sin energía. Equipos como este, eran fáciles de destruir y no tenía que esforzarse en ello.

Era triste. Porque le recordaban a su antiguo yo. Un chico sin motivación, sin un rumbo fijo, alguien que solo jugaba por hacerlo. Alguien que necesitaba aferrarse a algo para seguir caminando.

Por supuesto Kouki seguía dependiendo de ese algo: Sus compañeros de equipo. Pero de una manera total mente diferente. Kouki sabe que ellos siempre lo apoyaran y por supuesto Kouki siempre estará allí para ellos. Lo entiende perfectamente, no solo quiere recibir el cariño, el apoyo, la felicidad o la tristeza. Sabe que ellos también recibirán estos sentimientos de vuelta.

La bocina suena indicando el término del primer cuarto.

Con una diferencia de 45 puntos, estaba claro que Rakuzan ganaría sin ningún problema.

.

Camina con total indiferencia por las canchas del parque, los niños sonríen y juegan contentos, la pequeña brisa golpea su rostro suavemente, logrando que olvide momentáneamente el calor del verano, una gota de sudor se desliza sobre su mejilla y el la limpia de inmediato, el balón gira con maestría sobre un único dedo, el sol no tardara en ocultarse, pero ahora mismo él no puede regresar a casa, sus cuerpo entero está ansioso, por botar la pelota, por correr tras ella, por recibir pases y lanzarlos a la canasta.

A llegado al parque con la intención de retar a quien sea, incluso ha llamado a Kise.

Pero en el parque no están los chicos que juegan horas y horas básquet y Kise ahora mismo tiene prácticas.

— ¡Llegas tarde, bastardo! — Y su única y última carta, era él. — Tendrás que comprarme algunas hamburguesas como recompensa.

—Cállate, Bakagami. — Como era de esperarse ese idiota jamás le diría que no a un juego contra él. Y una pequeña sonrisa se escapa de sus labios.

—Aomine-kun, también tendrás que comprarme una malteada de vainilla. — Habla el peliceleste, sorprendiendo a Aomine, el balón dejo de girar y cayó al piso, Aomine trato de regularizar los latidos de su corazón.

— ¡Tetsu! — Jamás, ni en un millón de años podría acostumbrarse a ello.

— ¿Empezamos? — Kagami deja su bolso deportivo sobre el piso, Kuroko de inmediato lo imita dejando el suyo a su lado, ambos llevan todavía sus uniformes deportivos y lucen un poco cansados, supone han estado practicando.

— ¡Oí! ¿Por qué tengo que comprarles comida?

—Aomine-kun… —Suspira el peliceleste. — No lo entenderías.

— ¡Oí, oí, oí! ¿Qué significa eso?

—Estamos acompañándote, por lo menos deberías invitarnos algo.

—Yo solo llame a ese bastardo, tú quisiste venir por tu cuenta. — Aomine apunta con uno de sus dedos al pelirrojo, Kagami lejos de esa discusión se agacha para atar firmemente las agujetas de sus tenis, son nuevos y debe comenzar a sentirse como con ellos.

—No eres lindo en lo absoluto, Aomine-kun.

—No quiero serlo ¡Maldición! — Oculta su rostro de la mirada fija de Kuroko, se inclina y recoge el balón. Suspira de nuevo y su vista se fija en la cancha de Básket, su verano ha terminado, demasiado rápido. — Ese pequeño Chihuahua…

— ¿Te refieres a Furihata-kun? — Aomine asiente en silencio.

—Es sorprendente, ¿Cómo es que esta en Rakuzan ahora? ¿Era compañero suyo, no?

—Sí. Furihata Kouki. — Responde esta vez Kagami. — No solo fuiste tú el sorprendido.

—A su madre la ascendieron y tuvo que mudarse a Kyoto. — La luz del sol comienza a ocultarse, y la obscuridad poco a poco comienza a expandirse. — Después obtuvo una beca en Rakuzan.

—Entiendo. — Las luces se encienden poco a poco, alumbrando el parque, las calles de Tokyo. — Entonces ese asunto suyo en Kyoto… ese que era tan importante, ¿Era él?

Kagami y Kuroko asienten.

—Es él. — confirma Kuroko.

—Sigue siendo él. — Responde el pelirrojo, recordando la última vez que habían visto a Furihata.

—Muy probablemente la final será entre ustedes. — Habla de nuevo Aomine, el balón sigue en sus manos, lo mueve varias veces, lo bota, una, dos, tres veces. — Déjame decirles algo… es fuerte. — Y sus ojos azules enfocan al pelirrojo.

—Lo sabemos…

—Pero es nuestra única oportunidad de poder hablar con él.

—Era totalmente diferente, sus ojos vacíos y que no parecían tener fondo, era abrumador, antes de que pudiera evitarlo, me movía, era como estar siendo controlado por hilos invisibles, mis pases y tiros, todo era tan predecible. — Aun recuerda esa sensación, sofocante y tan desesperante ¡Sabia que si se movía seria detenido! Lo sabía, pero le era imposible detenerse y segundos después el balón era robado o fallaba al encestar.

— ¡Ganaremos, definitivamente lo haremos!

—Y por supuesto recuperaremos a Furi.

...

El marcador final era abrumador.

133—70.

Las gradas de Rakuzan cantaban victoriosos.

Los jugadores se alinearon para saludarse nuevamente y terminar ese juego.

Kouki extendió su mano y el jugador la acepto con una sonrisa triste y las lágrimas fluyendo sin control.

—Deben ganar. — Dijo.

—Lo haremos. — Y su mirada viajo a Seirin, su antiguo equipo que los observaba desde las gradas.

Con este resultado, la final ya estaba decidida.

Rakuzan Vs Seirin.

.

..

.

.

...

 **OMAKE: LIMON Y MIEL.**

...

—El segundo cuarto y ya tenemos una considerable ventaja. — Exclamo Kotaro con una sonrisa, Kouki sonrió mientras limpiaba el sudor de su cuello y rostro.

—No te confíes, Kotaro. —Advirtió Seijūrō.

Reo se mantenía en silencio junto a Eikichi y Chihiro, los tres observaban fijamente a Kouki, él sonreía, pero se mantenía intranquilo, sus manos hacían movimientos nerviosos y durante algunos segundos lucia nervioso, abría y cerraba la boca y eso era realmente adorable, sobre todo cuando sus mejillas se sonrojaba.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Kou-chan? — El primero en hablar fue Reo.

Kouki salto en su sitio, nervioso.

—Bu-bueno… — o, ha comenzado a tartamudear, los titulares de Rakuzan sonrieron, hacía mucho que no lo escuchaban hacer eso, seguramente era algo de importancia.

— ¿Es referente al juego? — Pregunto Seijūrō y Kouki niega energéticamente, sacudiendo una y otra vez su cabeza, el pelirrojo alza su ceda derecha y las dudas lo invaden ¿Qué era lo que hacía a Kouki lucir tan nervioso y tímido?

—No… — Sus manos ligeramente temblorosas buscan dentro de su bolso. Todos ellos ven detalladamente cada movimiento del castaño. — Esto… — Dice y se voltea poco a poco, Kotaro se levanta de la banca donde ha estado, Reo sonríe tiernamente, Chihiro y Seijūrō intentan ocultar su sonrisa y Eikichi también se acerca, los suplentes tampoco pueden ocultar la sorpresa y una pequeña sonrisa. — Mamá me enseño a prepararlos, no sé si salieron bien, pero ¿Estaría bien si los aceptan? — Extendió su mano y dos contenedores fueron expuestos claramente.

— ¡Miel con limón! — Exclamo Kotaro y antes que nadie fue el primero en abrir el primer recipiente, una enorme sonrisa se reflejó en su rostro al ver el contenido, y saber que no se había equivocado. Eikichi de inmediato se movió y tomo una pequeña rodaja, la comió en menos de un segundo.

Reo tomo el segundo contenedor y le sonrió a Kouki.

—Espero que les guste. — Susurra con timidez, Kouki sabe defenderse en la cocina, por lo menos no moriría de hambre o de alguna intoxicación, para ser sinceros prefería cocinar él a dejar que su hermano lo hiciera. Pero es la primera vez que hace algo para alguien más que no sea su familia y se sentía tan asustado de que tuvieran un mal sabor.

—Chihuahua-chan, siempre quise probar de estos… — Kouki sonrió cuando pequeñas lagrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas del rubio. — Tenía tanta envidia de esos animes o mangas donde los comían.

— ¿Y por qué no los preparas tú? — Chihiro tomo una rodaja y la mordió, siendo cuidadoso de no derramar nada.

—No se cocinar. — Se alza de hombros y Eikichi sigue comiendo, rodaja tras rodaja desaparecen en su boca. — No te lo acabes. — Kotaro retira el contenedor antes de que las manos de Eikichi lleguen a este de nuevo.

Su mirada castaña se enfoca entonces a Seijūrō quien se ha acercado a Reo para tomar un limón, su corazón late más rápido que nunca, sus manos están intranquilas y un viejo habito de querer morderse las uñas regresa, todos sus compañeros los han probado y por sus expresiones puede decir que no están tan mal.

Quiere apartar la mirada, pero no puede.

Seijūrō toma una rodaja y la lleva a su boca, no tardo ni dos segundos, pero para Kouki fueron los dos segundos más largos en toda su vida.

—Kou-chan, no te preocupes, están muy ricos. Gracias. — Kouki automáticamente asiente, claro que le importan las opiniones de los demás, de todos sus compañeros. Sin embargo ahora mismo se encuentra inseguro y Seijūrō tiene en su poder las palabras que pueden calmar o incrementar ese sentimiento.

Reo lo sabe, también Chihiro y ambos miran fijamente al pelirrojo, se ha mantenido en silencio mientras come el limón.

—Nada mal, Kouki. — Dice finalmente, Chihiro y Reo ahora mismo sonríen. Mientras Kouki asiente en silencio con sus mejillas ardiendo, ocultando su rostro gracias a su flequillo, más que nunca agradece no haberse cortado el cabello la semana pasada.

.

El descanso ha terminado y los jugadores tienen que regresar a la cancha, Aomine frunce el ceño ligeramente y Momoi también está enojada.

—Lo siento, mucho. — Se disculpa nuevamente Sakurai.

—No es tu culpa. — Intenta animarlo Wakamatsu, — Tuviste que resolver algunos asuntos familiares, Sakurai.

Pero Aomine luce más furioso que nunca, y todos lo saben. También lamentan la razón del enojo de Aomine, esta vez no pudieron probar los limones con miel que Sakurai preparaba.

—Pero yo hice algunos. — Dijo Momoi con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Y el rostro de los jugadores se tornó de color azul. — ¡Ahomine! — Exclamo furiosa la chica y sus pasos fueron más rápidos, dejando a los chicos atrás.

—Lo siento. — Se disculpó una vez más el castaño, Aomine ignoro por completo sus disculpas y la mirada de todos los jugadores, aquellos que tuvieron que comerse los limones, aquellos que tuvieron que sufrir con ese horrible sabor. Aomine simplemente los había hecho a un lado y frente a la chica había dicho que no los comería porque sabían espantoso.

Aomine suspiro con tristeza, su oportunidad de comer los limones con miel que preparaba Sakurai se había esfumado.

Los gritos y aplausos se dejaron escuchar apenas puso un pie sobre la cancha, la penosa ventaja que tenían sobre ellos se reflejaba en el marcador, Aomine froto su hombro con un poco de fuerza y segundos después los jugadores contrarios ingresaban a la cancha.

Tenían ventaja, es verdad. Pero el juego aún no termina…

— ¿Cómo puedes comer tanto? — Pregunta Kotaro con el ceño fruncido, tratando de recuperar el recipiente, salta, pero Eikichi lo eleva más, la diferencia de altura es de apenas algunos centímetros, pero le es imposible llegar hasta ahí. — Dame un poco…

—Necesito energías para mantener mi juego estable, yo soy todo un tanque pesado.

Eikichi toma de nuevo un limón y lo lleva hasta su boca, el sabor agridulce es perfecto, la dulce miel combina a la perfección con el cítrico.

—Yo necesito comer un poco más.

—Oí. — Eikichi y Kotaro de inmediato se detienen. — Van a pagar por esto. — Ambos se miran y después vuelven la mirada al frente, confundidos, pero dispuestos a aceptar cualquier reto.

—Adelante, ven por nosotros. — Aomine avanza hasta quedar justo frente a ellos, ambos sonríen y Chihiro pasa a su lado, ignorando totalmente la pelea de tres niños estúpidos. Los jugadores están en la banca, esperando a que el tercer cuarto de inicio.

—No perderemos. — Eikichi sonríe, al igual que Kotaro.

Aomine afila su mirada y en un movimiento casi mágico, las manos de Eikichi se sienten vacías y Aomine desaparece el contenido del recipiente, bebiendo finalmente la poca miel que quedaba, para después regresarlo a las manos del más grande.

Fueron quizás dos segundos lo que les tomo procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Tiempo suficiente para que Aomine regresara junto a sus compañeros de equipo con una sonrisa en su rostro, totalmente satisfecho.

..

.

.

.

..

 **Extra.**

 **Capítulo 4.5: Antes del juego.**

...

Seijūrō no puede dormir, incontables veces se ha removido en su cama, la suaves sabanas cubren su cuerpo y el aroma que emanan es agradable, la temperatura dentro del cuarto es perfecta, la cama es cómoda, su cuerpo está cansado y le pide a gritos descansar, su mente racional le dice que debe dormir, mañana tendrán un partido y debe estar en óptimas condiciones para el juego. No desconfía de sus compañeros, pero Seijūrō también sabe que cualquier cosa puede ocurrir a lo largo del juego.

Resignado suelta un suspiro, aparta las sabanas y se sienta en la orilla de la cama.

Fue algo inevitable que Kouki volviera a encontrarse con sus ex compañeros, aun así Seijūrō quiso posponer ese momento, no lo entendía del todo. Quizás quiso evitarle más dolor, más tristeza y confusión.

Era imposible hacerlo.

Como era imposible tratar de ignorar sus sentimientos.

Seijūrō se levanta y se dirige al balcón de su habitación, recorre el vidrio y la refrescante brisa golpea su rostro, su vista se eleva al cielo y frunce el ceño, no hay tantas estrellas como esperaba, Seijūrō recuerda vagamente, cuando era pequeño y su madre todavía estaba con él, recuerda una pequeña pero hermosa cabaña en medio del bosque, recuerda a su madre y a su padre sonreír. Recuerda también el resplandor de miles de estrellas.

Se pregunta si es en verdad un recuerdo o solo un sueño.

Si fuera verdad, amaría poder enseñarle ese paisaje a Kouki.

— ¿Te gustan las estrellas? — Murmuran a su lado y Seijūrō se sorprende, pero su rostro impasible no lo demuestra.

— ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora, Kouki? — El castaño sonríe como un niño pequeño, uno al que han descubierto haciendo una travesura.

—Lo mismo va para ti, Akashi. — Kouki recarga sus brazos sobre la superficie del balcón, su rostro descansa sobre la palma de su mano y su mirada sobre el cielo. — No puedo dormir. — Responde.

—Bienvenido al club. — Comenta también Seijūrō.

— ¡Que es esto! ¿Estás de verdad intentando bromear conmigo?

—Por supuesto que no. — Por la obscuridad de la noche, Kouki no puede identificar el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Seijūrō. — Me gustan las estrellas.

— ¿Qué te gusta de ellas?

—Su sinceridad, su resplandor y su belleza. — Dice mientras su mirada se mantiene fija en Kouki. —También su calidez. — Kouki siente que sus mejillas arden y agradece la poca luz.

—Son lindas. — Es todo lo que Kouki puede decir, Seijūrō sonríe, satisfecho con la reacción del castaño.

Entonces el silencio invade el ambiente, ninguno de los dos tiene demasiada prisa por romperlo, es tranquilizante estar ahí, sabiendo que su acompañante está a menos de medio metro de distancia, Seijūrō puede escuchar la respiración de Kouki y seguramente Kouki puede escuchar la suya.

Las cigarras cantan, y los grillos de vez en cuando se les unen, pequeñas ráfagas mueven las ramas de los árboles.

El aire también hace bailar al cabello de Kouki y el pelirrojo sonríe cada vez que eso pasa.

— ¿Está bien si me siento triste? — Kouki fue el primero en romper el silencio, acomoda su flequillo tras su oreja y la mirada castaña se conectó a la carmesí.

—Sí.

Kouki sonríe, y las lágrimas que estuvo conteniendo todo el día, silenciosamente comienzan a caer.

—Llora, pero solo por esta vez. No permitiré que vuelvas a llorar. — Sin pensarlo demasiado, Seijūrō extiende su mano y con cuidado limpia un poco el camino de las lágrimas. — Mis órdenes son absolutas. — Su pulgar acaricia suavemente su mejilla y Kouki sonríe, descansa su mejilla sobre la mano del pelirrojo y cierra sus ojos disfrutando del cálido tacto.

Es imposible ocultarlo más. Sus sentimientos por ese niño que lo seduce aun con el más mínimo movimiento. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera lo sabe.

Seijūrō quiere regresar a Kyoto.

Porque ha tomado una decisión. Porque sería un total idiota si deja ir a Kouki.

Sin duda ellos ganaran mañana, le ganaran a Seirin y Kouki podría dejar todo atrás, podría cerrar este capítulo de su vida y nunca más volver a leerlo.

Y Seijūrō planea escribir su historia junto a Kouki, una donde ambos estarán juntos para siempre.

.

.


	5. Capítulo Cinco: Ganador y Perdedor

**.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **EL JUGADOR NÚMERO DOCE DE RAKUZAN.**

 **Capítulo Cinco: Ganador y Perdedor.**

 _"Ser débil es parte de la naturaleza humana, así como el miedo; la victoria viene de la mano con la derrota, sufrir la derrota te hace fuerte para alcanzar la victoria."_

Kuroko le observa detenidamente, se supone debería estar calentando, Kagami a su lado frunce el ceño, nadie en Seirin entiende lo que está pasando ahora, pero Rakuzan desprende una sed de victoria que puede hasta palparse, el estadio está a su máxima capacidad, el locutor alardea de eso y del rating* que el partido está teniendo, mencionando que es el más visto en la historia de Japón, eso poco le importa realmente.

—Kuroko, Kagami, no se queden parados, debemos calentar. — Indica el capitán, Kagami gruñe y Kuroko suelta un suspiro.

Riko observa a los jugadores contrarios en silencio, cualquier persona podría saber lo fuerte que son realmente, la noche anterior se habían juntado en casa de Kagami para ver los videos de sus partidos.

Todos ellos guardaron silencio después de verlos jugar, específicamente a Furihata.

Se sintieron abrumados, Rakuzan no había ni siquiera utilizado la mitad de su fuerza, incluso contra Too. Furihata especialmente luce peligroso.

—Chicos, — les llama la pequeña chica, — Estamos aquí, divirtámonos y traigamos de regreso a Furihata-kun. – Kuroko y Kagami sonrieron, el peliceleste acomodo su muñequera y Kagami soltó un pequeño resoplido.

— ¡SI! – Gritaron a coro, Hyuga lucia más confiable que nunca, sus muchachos también habían crecido y estaba segura les darían pelea.

Todo el esfuerzo, todo es sudor derramado todos esos días donde incluso ella pensó que se derrumbaría, todo eso fue con un propósito, llegar hasta ese punto, disfrutar su juego al máximo y por supuesto disfrutar junto a su querido compañero.

.

Los jugadores se alinean el centro de la cancha, todas las mirada de Seirin solo le apuntan a él y Reo desearía tener una barrera protectora para utilizar en el castaño, Seijūrō desde las bancas también se siente molesto.

Las gradas del estadio están llenas, el ruido y apoyo para ambos equipos hasta ahora es estable, la gran emoción por verlos enfrentarse de nuevo, ¿Rakuzan será capaz de volver a tomar la corona de campeones o Seirin defenderá ese título este año?

Eikichi y Kagami van al centro, Kouki sonríe, esto se siente como un _déjà vu_ , recordado que en la final de la Winter Cup, Seirin había hecho lo mismo. Pero definitivamente no deberían ser tan ingenuos como para creer que Rakuzan volvería a caer con las mismas jugadas.

El balón es lanzado y el juego comienza.

Kagami y Eikichi saltan, el número 10 de Seirin se queda con el balón, Kagami lo lanza hacia Hyuga quien de inmediato toma impulso para encestar, le sorprende un poco, está demasiado alejado de la red, no debería serle fácil poder lanzar desde ahí y su precisión no debería ser tan buena, si Kouki pudiera darle un porcentaje seria del 50%.

—No, esta vez. – Dice Reo quien de inmediato marca al capitán del equipo. Hyuga frunce el ceño, jamás imagino que pudiera marcarlo tan rápido, puesto que antes de comenzar, se había alejado considerablemente de él.

Mueve el balón en el aire, no, no podrá encestar, si hace el lanzamiento solo le estaría dando la oportunidad a Rakuzan. Sus manos bajan y lanza el balón.

Incluso ahora, después de haber practicado los tiros con un mayor alcance Hyuga sabía que por lo menos la mitad de ellos fallarían y estaba bien, si llegara a fallar, definitivamente estaría bien, nunca había buscado un record perfecto en sus tiros, porque sabía que bajo el aro había personas confiables, pero ahora se enfrentaban a un enemigo formidable, cualquier error que llegaran a cometer sería fatal, regalarles la posición del balón en esos momentos era inaceptable.

El balón llego a manos de Izuki y de inmediato fue marcado por el número 12.

Todo alrededor de ellos se había congelado o por lo menos así le pareció a Izuki cuando se vio reflejado en los ojos de Furihata. Aquellos ojos castaños le veían intensamente, con frialdad y tristeza, caía lentamente al abismo sin fondo, al mar de obscuridad que se reflejaba en su mirada.

Ese chico no era Furihata.

No podía serlo.

No podía ser el mismo chico alegre y vivaz que una tarde después de las prácticas se había acercado tímidamente y le había pedido ayuda para practicar.

Furihata sonrió e Izuki se mostró sorprendido, segundos después Chihiro le robaba el balón.

— ¿Qué tal algunas lecciones, Izuki-senpai? – Izuki vuelve su mirada a Furihata. — Los pases lentos o poco incisivos a través de la cancha son totalmente desfavorables para un equipo, facilitando la intercepción del equipo contrario. Eso hasta un novato lo sabría. – y en menos de dos segundos el balón vuelve a la vista de Izuki, solamente que esta vez es Furihata quien recibe el pase, ¿Qué pasa? se pregunta ¿Qué es esa aura tan diferente que rodea a Furihata?

— ¡IZUKI! – Escucha gritar a su capitán, sus ojos se abren sorprendidos cuando Furihata se prepara a lanzar.

— ¿Un tiro de tres? – Pregunta sorprendido Kuroko.

—Es imposible. – Riko se levanta de la banca, su rostro muestra completamente la sorpresa. – La distancia… ¿Puede tirar desde esa distancia? – No debería ser verdad, incluso para Hyuga; un especialista en tiros a distancia, el tirar desde un área más alejada era complicado y su precisión reducía considerablemente.

Izuki salta tratando de detener el tiro, Furihata lanza con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Y el marcador se mueve a favor de Rakuzan.

Las gradas estallan en gritos y aplausos, el nombre de Rakuzan resuena cada vez más alto.

—Bien, Kou-chan… — Reo se acerca al castaño y ambos chocan las palmas.

—Estaba un poco nervioso, Mibuchi-senpai, pero tus consejos son de gran ayuda.

—Es sorprendente lo rápido que puedes aprender. – Dice Reo, como si se tratara de una madre orgullosa.

—Bien, es hora de reclamar nuestro lugar. – Seirin les observa, sin duda este año vencerlos no será fácil.

Hyuga sonríe y se siente feliz, incluso si no es con ellos, está feliz de ver cuánto ha crecido, no sabe realmente que ha ocurrido, que fue lo que paso para que Furihata cambiara tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Como dijo la entrenadora, llegaron hasta ese punto con un objetivo claro: ganar y poder esclarecer todo con Furihata.

.

Apenas 5 minutos habían transcurrido y el ritmo del partido bajaba cada vez más, era una sensación inquietante, Seirin quienes eran conocidos por su juego de Run and Gun*, ahora iban bajando el ritmo, en sus jugadas, en sus pases y en su tiros a canasta.

Era la mejor opción que tenían por ahora, Furihata desvió la vista hasta la pequeña chica castaña, la banca animaba a su equipo, el castaño pudo observar a más jugadores, seguramente los que se habían unido este año.

El estilo de correr y tirar, es un juego rápido y despreocupado, un estilo que se centra principalmente en anotar puntos, pero por lo general este tipo de juego también deja muchas brechas en su defensa, ocasionado que el equipo contrario también pueda anotar varios puntos con facilidad. Y ahora mismo Seirin no debe, no, mejor dicho, no puede dejar que tomen ventaja de eso.

Con solo cinco minutos es suficiente para que pueda comenzar el verdadero juego, incluso Kagami no ha entrado en la zona todavía ¿Qué estará esperando? Se pregunta Kouki.

Después de todo, solamente debe detener a Kagami y Seirin estará completamente perdido.

—Oye, Izuki… — Kotaro llama al chico, Izuki posa sus ojos en el balón que ha llegado a Kotaro. – Quieres verlo…

Un muy buen juego de palabras llega a la mente de Izuki, pero antes de que siquiera pueda ponerlo en orden y expresarlo, Kotaro logra penetrar la defensa del Point Guard de Seirin, son solo dos segundos, solo dos segundos que son suficientes para romper por completo su defensa. Incluso aunque su cerebro le dé la orden a sus piernas de correr y detenerlo, es demasiado rápido, sabe que no podrá pararlo, Furihata ha llegado para cubrir a su compañero e Izuki lo entiende, si ahora se mueve, no solo no conseguirá el balón a tiempo, también tendrá una falta.

Lo han atrapado.

El ceño de Kagami se frunce y corre tras el número 7 de Rakuzan, Kotaro salta para clavar la pelota y Kagami también lo hace, el pelirrubio le muestra una sonrisa cuando el marcador vuelve a moverse dos puntos más, ha sido imposible detenerle.

Su respiración es agitada y su mirada viaja al marcador, aun cuando lo están dando todo, Rakuzan solo se aleja más y más. Su frustración crece, porque a pesar de ello, a pesar de que juegan con todo lo que tienen, Rakuzan no se muestra cansado, ni siquiera les ha visto sudar.

Es un hecho desolador.

Riko lo comprende también, los jugadores en la cancha y en la banca son conscientes de ello, incluso los espectadores, un silencio se ha formado en todo el lugar, jamás imaginaron que la diferencia sería tan grande.

—Kagami-kun… — el pelirrojo alza la vista, su respiración es cansada y su alma poco a poco perdía todas las esperanzas de siquiera poder continuar el juego, jamás se había sentido tan abrumadoramente derrotado.

Kuroko extiende su puño y una tranquilizadora sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

— ¡Hagamos lo mejor que podamos! ¡Divirtámonos juntos! – Los ojos de Kagami se abren con mayor asombro, Hyuga, Izuki y Kiyoshi, sonríen también.

—Sí, es cierto… solo hay que divertirse.

—Seguro, el numero dos ya es seguro.*

—Izuki, cállate.

Kagami sonríe y levanta el puño para chocarlo contra el de Kuroko.

.

Las personas que están dentro del gimnasio no pueden ni siquiera apartar la mirada por un segundo, es como si todo trascurriera a una gran velocidad, Seirin ha comenzado a moverse más rápido, su inigualable estilo de correr y tirar, es sin duda digno de admirar.

Furihata solo sonríe, había estado esperando para que comenzaran con las jugadas rápidas, todo Rakuzan lo esperaba, ¿Quién dice que correr y tirar solo era el estilo de Seirin?

—Déjame darte un consejo, Kagami… — Eikichi se paró justo bajo la canasta de su equipo, Kagami venia directamente hasta él, dispuesto a encestar, dispuesto a pasar los más altos muros para acercar a su equipo a la victoria. – Tú jamás podrás ganarle. – Kagami salta y Eikichi salta también, escucha los ánimos de las gradas, de los jugadores en las bancas, aquellos chicos que se esforzaron pero que no pudieron llegar a la cancha, escucha también a Kouki, ese pequeño chihuahua.

¿Cómo podrían ellos ganarle? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podría ver a la cara a su pequeño Chihuahua si no evitaba esa canasta? Después de verlo llorar, de verlo esforzarse hasta caer rendido, verlo practicar día y noche, sin descanso, ilusionado con poder ver a sus amigos y compañeros y como estos destrozaban a ese chico sin piedad.

¿Era normal, no? Querer destrozarlos a ellos… ¿Por qué mostrar piedad cuando ellos no lo hicieron con Kouki? Ellos eran los culpables por cada lágrima derramada, eran los culpables de las inseguridades de Kouki, ¿Eso era un equipo? ¿Así es como Seirin es en verdad? ¿En verdad así era el Seirin que los derroto en la Winter Cup? ¿Siempre había sido así?

Les estuvo agradecido, como todos; supone. Por haberles regalado una verdadera sonrisa en el rostro de Seijūrō, y quizás por eso no pudieron creerlo al principio, un: tal vez no era lo que pensaban; un: tal vez todo tenia explicación, apareció en su mente.

Pero la verdad los golpeo dura y cruelmente, nada era un malentendido, todo era verdad, se sintió decepcionado y con verdaderas ganas de tomar el primer tren a Tokyo y darles su merecido a cada uno de ellos.

Ambos monstruos gritan con todas sus fuerzas, Kagami intentando encestar, Eikichi intentando detenerlo.

Su mano toca el balón y este sale disparado en dirección contraria, Eikichi sonríe cuando observa la dirección hacia donde lo ha llevado, directamente a las manos del número doce.

Izuki tiene toda la intención de detenerlo, Hyuga también le marca y Seijūrō desde la banca sonríe. Parece que han dejado de subestimar a Kouki, pero incluso dos personas no serán suficientes para marcarlo.

La bocina suena y la primera mitad del partido se ha terminado.

Kouki sonríe cuando Reo revuelve con afecto su cabello.

...

 _…_

 _—Escucha, Kouki. No te pido que te olvides del miedo, mucho menos que te deshagas de él. Solo debes aprender a controlarlo. – El gimnasio que se encontraba completamente vacío, contemplaba solo las sombras de dos personas._

 _—Akashi-san. – Su respiración entre cortada resuena en el lugar._

 _Los ojos de Seijūrō se topan con los de Kouki y una sonrisa aparece en sus labios._

 _—Incluso yo he tenido miedo, miedo a perder. Miedo a desaparecer, me debatía entre la cordura y la locura por ese miedo, quería que despareciera, no sentirlo más. Pensaba que solo los perdedores sentían miedo._

 _La luz de la luna que pasaba a través de las pequeñas ventanas del edificio hacía ver la silueta del emperador más lejana y distante que nunca._

 _—Por eso ganar se volvió parte de mí, yo no buscaba la victoria, ganar era como respirar para mí, algo tan natural. Y pronto el miedo desapareció. – Seijūrō observo sus manos, para después observar los ojos castaños de Kouki. – O eso creía._

 _— ¿Eso creías? – Hablo Kouki, quería seguir escuchando la suave y tranquila voz de Seijūrō._

 _—No desapareció, simplemente se transformó. Esa hambre de victoria, esa necesidad de ganar, siempre fue miedo. Kouki, está bien tener miedo, solo no dejes que este te controle._

 _…_

Kouki observa sus manos, es la primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo que tiemblan, que se siente nervioso.

— ¡Chihuahua-chan! – Kotaro se cuelga del cuello de Kouki con una sonrisa, sus ojos se topan con la mirada de sus compañeros, todos ellos sonríen solo para él, incluso Mayuzumi, un pequeño suspiro abandona sus labios seguido de una sonrisa.

—Kou-chan, mañana debemos, si o si, ir de compras de nuevo.

—También deberíamos ir a esa tienda de postres que mencionaste la vez pasada.

— ¡Sí!

Debe olvidarse de ellos, debe arrancarlos de una vez por todas, sus compañeros ahora son estas personas, este equipo al cual ama más que a cualquier otra cosa. Esta es una oportunidad perfecta para cerrar con llave esta parte de su vida en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos.

Están a tan solo 20 minutos de poder ganar, están a 20 minutos de no volver a verlos más. Esta será la primera y última vez que Kouki se enfrente a ellos.

—Furihata-kun, tu celular no ha dejado de sonar. – Uno de sus compañeros le dice, entonces el castaño se apresura a sacarlo de su bolso, su rostro se pinta de azul al ver las llamadas perdidas de su madre, más de veinte.

— ¡¿Kou-chan?! – Reo se acerca al verlo completamente paralizado. — ¡Oh, Kao-chan!

— ¡Ahhh, me va a matar, literalmente! – Reo cubre su boca y sonríe, le ve marcar el número de su madre y llevarlo a su oído, Furihata Kaori era sin dudas una mujer encantadora al igual que su hijo. Amable y sumamente protectora con sus dos hijos, supone es normal, puesto por lo que sabe -lo que Kouki le ha contado-, desde hace mucho tiempo solo han sido ellos tres.

—Chihuahua-chan, la señal es muy mala aquí. – Dice Kotaro, Kouki frunce el ceño cuando observa la pantalla de su teléfono celular, suelta un suspiro y toma la chaqueta para salir afuera, debe llamar a su madre lo más pronto posible o tendrá que enfrentar su furia.

La comprende, ella solo está preocupada, aunque realmente no sabe exactamente porque, el castaño jamás le dijo nada acerca de lo que paso en Tokyo aquel fin de mes, pero su madre es perspicaz y algo ya debe de haber resuelto, o de otro modo le hubiera pasado las llamadas de Hyuga y Kuroko.

—Espera, voy contigo Kouki. – Kouki se paralizo en la entrada de los vestidores cuando la voz de Seijūrō resonó fuerte y clara.

...

— ¿Tú padre? – Seijūrō asiente y Kouki sonríe.

La mirada del pelirrojo se enfoca en la pantalla de su teléfono celular, sonríe levemente, su capitán está feliz y Kouki se siente contagiado por esa felicidad.

Son solo algunas palabras, pero el valor es incalculable para Seijūrō.

"Da lo mejor de ti" está escrito en el mensaje, no hay equivocación es el número de su padre.

Da lo mejor de ti.

Esta vez no es un "Debes ganar"

Incluso ahora le manda un mensaje, cuando antes no sabría ni siquiera cuando es que estaría jugando, su padre y él mismo han cambiado mucho.

…

 _—Es una verdadera lástima que las estrellas estén ocultas tras las nubes. – Susurra el castaño, su vista se mantiene fija sobre las nubes negras, hoy el reporte del clima indicaba un noventa por ciento en probabilidad de lluvias, y aunque había sido precavido y había preparado un paraguas, realmente no había servido de mucho cuando lo olvido en el tren._

 _Brinco cuando un trueno rugió con fuerza, no, no les temía, simplemente lo tomo desprevenido._

 _—Kouki, no salgas cuando estas empapado en sudor, te hará daño. – le reprende el emperador, el gimnasio está vacío, ambos siguen practicando los tiros de canasta, Kouki asiente y da media vuelta para tomar de nuevo el balón._

 _— ¿Tampoco trajo paraguas, Akashi-san? – Pregunta y lanza el balón._

 _—Vendrán por mí después. – respondió, su mirada café se topó con la carmín. –Puedo llevarte._

 _Kouki asintió con pena, realmente había planeado quedarse hasta que la lluvia parara un poco, pero parecía que tardaría mucho para que parara, se había quedado sin pila y no tenía forma de comunicarse con su madre, no quería preocuparla._

 _—Muchas gracias, tomare tu oferta._

 _Su mirada se enfocó en el reloj sobre la pared, apenas 9 y media, su hermano debería estar llegando a casa pronto, su madre tampoco tardaría en llegar a casa._

 _—Mi papá murió cuando yo tenía 9 años. – Kouki hablo y Seijūrō se detuvo a mitad de su lanzamiento, Kouki jugueteaba con el balón y sus ojos lo evitaban a toda costa. – Mamá comenzó a trabajar el doble, para poder mantenernos a mi hermano mayor y a mí. Fue muy duro porque casi nunca estaba en casa y cuando estaba solo dormía, Kouta me decía que debíamos ser fuertes y tratar de no ser una carga para nuestra madre. – Kouki boto el balón y por algunos segundos se mantuvo callado, Seijūrō también guardo silenció, esperando. – Siempre llegaba tarde y se iba muy temprano en la mañana, no quería que se sintiera mal, por eso jamás me queje._

 _—Eras un buen hijo. – Le interrumpió, Kouki asintió y lanzo el balón, un perfecto tiro de tres puntos._

 _—Siempre decían eso, los vecinos y los maestros. Pero me sentía realmente mal cuando ellos lo decían, porque en el fondo; siempre quise que estuviera más tiempo con nosotros, lloraba solo por las noches y algunas veces incluso llegue hasta odiarla._

 _— ¿Por qué me cuentas esto, Kouki?_

 _—No lo sé, simplemente las palabras salen de mi boca._

 _—Solo por eso. – Kouki confirmó sus palabras cuando asintió varias veces._

 _—Pero entonces un día enferme, mamá no supo nada hasta que llego más tarde en la noche, tenía fiebre y me dolía todo el cuerpo, cada vez que abría los ojos esperaba encontrarme a mamá, pero veía a Kouta preocupado porque la fiebre subía. Cuando mamá llego, solo llore y le reclame por no estar conmigo. Realmente no recuerdo mucho de lo que le dije, la fiebre era tan alta que hizo que me desmayara, pero mamá y Kouta jamás van a dejar de recordarme eso, fui egoísta por primera vez y le pedí que pasara más tiempo con nosotros._

 _— ¿Ella lo hizo? – Pregunto y Kouki asintió de nuevo._

 _—Sí, pasaba más tiempo con nosotros y yo trataba de entenderla cuando no podía llegar temprano a casa o a alguna reunión en la escuela, ella realmente trabajaba duro por nosotros; mi hermano y yo también trabajábamos duro a nuestro modo por ella. – Kouki avanzó y tomo el balón de nuevo._

 _—Creo que fue justo. – Seijūrō alzo su ceja derecha cuando Kouki se quedó en silencio dándole la espalda, sus manos jugueteaban con el balón, estaba nervioso podía intuirlo, pero no le dio demasiada importancia a eso._

 _—Lo siento, mentí. – Explico._

 _— ¿En qué mentiste?_

 _—La razón por la que te cuento esto, Mibuchi-senpai me comento los problemas que tienes con tu padre._

 _—No deberías meterte con asuntos que no te pertenecen, Kouki. – Akashi solo podía significar una cosa, perfección, no había cavidad para otra cosa que no fuera esta, en sus estudios, en su vida diaria, incluso en su club._

 _—Akashi-san… ¿Es tan difícil tratar de comprenderse?_

 _—Por supuesto. – Akashi Masaomi* era un hombre que no perdonaba el fracaso, lo entendía, porque hasta hace poco tiempo él era así._

 _— ¿Lo has intentado?_

 _—No. –No lo ha hecho, porque ni siquiera le ha visto durante los últimos meses, era curioso, recuerda Seijūrō, su padre nunca se preocupó realmente por las actividades que el realizaba a él tampoco le importaba eso._

 _—Creo… que deberías hacerlo, hay muchas cosas que deberían aclarar, Akashi-san, usted mismo me lo dijo… hace no mucho en este mismo lugar._

 _"Es obvio que debes esforzarte para ganar. Si no haces nada y te lamentas de tu mediocridad todo el tiempo, nunca avanzaras."_

 _—Akashi-san, estoy seguro que podrá arreglar las cosas con su padre, — Entonces Kouki volteo, sus ojos castaños conectados a los de Seijūrō. – Hay muchas clases de sentimientos, pero para poder_ _entenderlos, es necesario expresarlos._

…

Más tarde esa misma noche, Seijūrō estaría pidiendo a su padre un momento para hablar.

Y el resultado estaba escrito en ese mensaje, en tan solo cinco palabras, sus ojos buscaron al castaño, haber escuchado a Kouki aquella noche en el gimnasio de la escuela le había ayudado mucho a dar el siguiente paso con su padre.

— ¡Woof! – Kouki se detiene por dos segundos antes de avanzar de nuevo, — ¡Woof! –Seijūrō le sigue con la mirada, Kouki se detiene frente algunos arbustos, su rostro luce preocupado. Las ramas se mueven ligeramente y de entre las ramas y las hojas un pequeño perro ladra.

— ¡¿Nigou?! – Lo llama Kouki, le es familiar, Seijūrō recuerda haberlo escuchado antes.

Kouki se inclina y suelta una pequeña risita al verlo atrapado, su uniforme se ha quedado atorado en una de las ramas, con cuidado, Kouki lo toma y libera del arbusto, en respuesta y agradecido, Nigou ladra y lame su mano.

—No deberías escaparte. Deben estar buscándote. – Dice y acaricia al pequeño animal, Seijūrō observa al perro y reconoce al instante el uniforme, la camiseta con el número 16, lo recuerda ahora, es el perro que se parece tanto a Kuroko. — ¿Le gustan los perros, Akashi-san?

—No particularmente. En realidad no me gustan si son desobedientes.

—Nigou, es muy tranquilo… —Kouki sonríe y Seijūrō no puede apartar la mirada de esa sonrisa.

—Kouki. – El castaño entonces alza la mirada, Seijūrō le mira con intensidad, el corazón de ambos late con fuerza, las mejillas de Kouki poco a poco toman un color rojizo, pero por más que quiere no puede apartar la mirada, le gusta verse reflejado en las pupilas del pelirrojo. – Quiero decirte algo.

—C-cl-claro. – Seijūrō sonríe cuando lo escucha tartamudear.

— Hay muchas clases de sentimientos, pero para poder entenderlos, es necesario expresarlos, ¿Recuerdas eso? – Las mejillas de Kouki se encienden y asiente, Nigou juega con la mano del castaño, ajeno completamente a la situación entre Kouki y Seijūrō. — ¿Puedo expresarlos ahora? ¿Los escucharas?

—Los escuchare. – sorpresivamente no duda, Kouki mantiene fija aquella mirada, incluso si su rostro está a punto de estallar, incluso aunque sienta que su corazón se saldrá de su pecho. – Siempre los escuchare. — Y le sonríe, con ternura y dulzura.

Las manos del pelirrojo se deslizan lentamente hasta tocar el rostro del castaño, todo ha desaparecido, los colores, los sonidos, el mundo entero se ha detenido, ambos anhelan en silencio que sea así para siempre, solo tenerse el uno al otro, para ellos sería más que suficiente para ser feliz.

Los labios de Kouki se mantenían cerrados con fuerza, su rostro era tomado con gentileza por las manos de Seijūrō, tan solo algunos centímetros les separaban y estaba tan ansioso por acortar la distancia entre ellos.

Pero ninguno se atreve a hacerlo. Están inseguros y preocupados, ambos son primerizos, en el amor, en estas situaciones, Seijūrō lo sabe, que Kouki siente lo mismo que él, Kouki también lo sabe.

Pero ambos son unos idiotas, una pareja de idiotas adorables.

—Me gus…—

— ¡NIGOU! ¿DONDE ESTABAS? – El pequeño cachorro ladra y corre a encontrarse con el dueño de aquella voz, el mundo de ensueño termina para ambos y Kouki desvía la mirada avergonzado, Seijūrō simplemente frunce el ceño frustrado por la interrupción. Kouki se mantiene con el rostro cubierto con las manos tratando de calmar a su corazón.

— ¡Lo siento, ese perro es…! – Una segunda voz entro en escena, Kouki y Seijūrō fueron capases de reconocerla al instante. – Furi… — Le llama y Kouki frunce el ceño deseando que deje de llamarlo de aquella manera.

—Es Furihata. – Corrige el emperador a Kagami.

Nigou llega hasta el pelinegro que le ha llamado. Kouki también le reconoce a él, Himuro Tatsuya.

Kaijo y Yosen habían luchado ferozmente por el tercer lugar. Yosen había controlado la primera mitad del partido y todos creían que sería el ganador, con Himuro y Murasakibara dándolo todo, nadie creía que Kaijou pudiera detenerlo, pero Kaijo les había superado gracias a la copia perfecta de Kise y el liderazgo de Kasamatsu, un enfrentamiento digno de admirar.

Entonces Himuro frunce el ceño cuando Kagami baja la mirada al piso.

No tiene derecho a decir nada, no cuando su equipo pierde. No tiene derecho a enfrentar a Furihata, no puede preguntarle qué es lo que ha pasado, no puede pedirle que le escuche.

—Taiga. – Le llama Himuro, antes de que pueda elevar la mirada, el pelinegro ha dejado a Nigou entre sus manos, Kagami suelta un grito para nada masculino, su rostro se pinta de azul y tiembla, Nigou luce feliz, Kagami Taiga esta aterrado. – ¿Furihata Kouki?

El teléfono celular de Kouki suena, Himuro se acerca hasta él, luce enojado, irritado. Asiente ante la pregunta del pelinegro, da un paso hacia atrás y Himuro solo sigue avanzando.

Seijūrō se interpone entre el camino del pelinegro.

Quizás su hermano no pueda, quizás Seirin no pueda hacerlo, pero él definitivamente no está incluido en eso.

— ¿Tú eres Furihata Kouki? ¿En verdad eres el mismo chico del que Seirin me hablo? ¿Eres ese chico amable que Kagami me dijo? ¿Eres ese chico por el cual Seirin ha estado trabajando tan duro cada día? Siento que no lo mereces.

— ¡Tatsuya! – Grito Kagami con fuerza.

—Esos chicos se han esforzado tanto, solo para verte sonreír.

Kouki le escucha, cada palabra, él la escucha. Himuro luce realmente enfadado, Kagami se ha acercado también enojado.

—Detente, Tatsuya.

— ¿Por qué, aun quieren seguir manteniendo esa ridícula sorpresa? ¡Trabajan tan duro, entrenando, estudiando! Cuando vine a visitarte incluso te desmayaste por anemia. – Kagami sostiene el hombro de su hermano, pero Tatsuya no le atiende, sus ojos clavados en la figura tras el emperador.

No lo comprende, su corazón late rápidamente y su teléfono vuelve a sonar, de nuevo es su madre.

— ¿Kouki? – Le llama Seijūrō, lo mejor sería regresar a los vestidores, aún quedaban diez minutos para descansar. Su mirada carmín regresa a Himuro y Kagami, ¿De qué han estado hablando?

El teléfono de nuevo suena, mecánicamente Kouki contesta la llamada y lleva el teléfono hasta su oído, su madre se escucha feliz, habla y habla y no deja de hablar.

—Solo querían darte una sorpresa. – Es lo que escucha, — Tienes amigos realmente sorprendentes, cariño. Y yo aquí, creyendo que te habían hecho algo malo…

Está seguro que su madre sigue hablando, lejana a todo lo que ocurre del otro lado de la línea, la puede imaginar con una sonrisa en su rostro, el teléfono cae de sus manos y choca con fuerza contra el piso, sus ojos castaños enfocan a Kagami y a Himuro.

Seijūrō se acerca, intenta tomar el hombro de Kouki, pero este salió corriendo antes de que lo lograra.

—Kouki/Furi. – Lo llaman Seijūrō y Kagami, no les escucha, no quiere escuchar a nadie, choca contra alguien, no le importa, solo quiere salir corriendo de ahí, lejos de la mirada interrogante de Seijūrō, lejos de la mirada preocupada de Kagami, no lo merece.

—Furihata-kun. – Kuroko le toma de la mano, también preocupado por el castaño. Kouki se detiene y las lágrimas caen de nuevo. Intenta controlarlas, intenta limpiarlas, no debe llorar.

Pero ahora mismo no es capaz de ver a Kuroko a Kagami o su antiguo equipo, después de comportarse de esa manera. De ninguna forma podría ser perdonado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Intermedio: ¿Cómo fue en verdad todo?**

El balón se mantenía quieto sobre el centro de la cancha.

Los jugadores veían el balón sin ningún interés en él. Incluso la entrenadora suspiraba y los de primer año se preguntaban que sucedía, pero nadie se atrevía a levantar la voz.

Kuroko suelta un suspiro y Kagami a su lado desvía la vista del balón.

—Vamos, chicos, debemos animarnos. – Dice Riko con una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque en el fondo se sienta igual que sus chicos, no puede permitirse ni permitirles lucir de esa manera.

Hyuga lo sabe, la mayoría lo sabe de hecho.

Es especialmente duro para el dúo de primer año.

.

—Nos vemos. – Furihata sonríe y ellos también lo hacen, intentando ocultar su preocupación por el chico, cuando la pantalla se apaga y se lee el "OFF LINE" cada uno de los chicos frunce el ceño y mantienen la mirada fija en la pantalla, hoy, tampoco les ha comentado nada.

Ellos no quieren presionarlo, pero Furihata se ha mostrado bastante decaído desde que se mudó a Kyoto, hace poco les había comentado sobre la beca que su madre había conseguido para él y para su hermano. Furihata tendría que asistir a Rakuzan, Furihata no lucia para nada animado con aquella noticia.

Y cuando Kagami volvió a cuestionarle acerca de ingresar al club de Básket, Furihata hizo todo lo posible para desviar el tema, todos lo notaron, una sonrisa para nada real y decaída. Kagami volvió a llamarlo, de nuevo Furihata les regala una sonrisa, ellos también sonríen y la conversación es cada vez más fluida, dejando de lado el tema del Básket.

—Ha estado decaído últimamente. – Comento la única chica del grupo, su mano se posa en su barbilla, suelta un suspiro y cierra los ojos, para abrirlos segundos más tarde.

—Kagami-kun y yo hemos estado planeando ir a Kyoto, a finales de mes. Queremos ver a Furihata-kun. – Riko observa al peliceleste y una sonrisa se forma en sus labios.

—Bien, vamos todos. – Hyuga se adelanta a la pequeña chica, Riko se ha quedado con las palabras en la boca, pero ahora poco le importa eso, los chicos lucen más animados y solo por esta vez Hyuga se ha salvado de una llave de lucha libre.

.

En el tren de regreso a Tokyo Kuroko y todos en el equipo mostraban una sonrisa, mucho más animada, más tranquila, habían decidido esperar, esperar por Furihata, hasta el día en que el chico castaño pudiera decirles lo que en verdad había dentro de su corazón, era fácil leerlo, para mucho estaba claro cuáles eran las preocupaciones del castaño, sus miedos.

Hyuga podía comprenderlo, pero era difícil para él expresarlo en palabras. Como capitán y como superior, quería que todos sus chicos crecieran poco a poco, a su propio ritmo y de acuerdo a su capacidad, no podía poner a Furihata a la par de Kagami.

Cada integrante de su equipo era diferente, cada uno avanzaba a su ritmo, cada uno poseía debilidades y fortalezas.

Es cierto que Kagami era un jugador con un talento innato comparado solo con la generación milagrosa, era: el milagro que no se volvió milagro. Pero era un idiota cuando de pensar se trataba, sobre todo cuando se enojaba, perdía la concentración, se exaltaba y muchas veces se volvía irracional.

Furihata por otro lado poseía la habilidad mental para enfrentar situaciones extremadamente difíciles, solo que ni siquiera el mismo lo comprendía: El miedo no es una debilidad.

El día siguiente justo antes de siquiera colocarse su uniforme, Hyuga toma su teléfono y escribe, son apenas algunas palabras, pero espera que sean suficientes para alegrar el día de Furihata.

Y no es el único que piensa igual.

.

— ¡Oi, chicos! – Kagami observa a Kawahara correr hacia ellos, el chico luce emocionado y en sus manos lleva una pequeña hoja. –Observen. – Deja el panfleto en manos del peliceleste, Kagami deja de estirar su brazos para agacharse y observar mejor lo que hay escrito en él, una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro y en el de Kuroko.

— ¿Lo intentaremos también este año verdad? – Pregunta Kagami.

—Más importante, miren… — Entonces Kawahara señala con su dedo las dos líneas con letras pequeñas, Kuroko y Kagami las habían dejado pasar.

En vista del éxito del torneo de Básket del año pasado, este año, estaban en juego tres grandes premios, el equipo que lograra coronarse con el primer lugar ganaría un viaje todo pagado para 12 personas a un famoso centro recreacional en Kyoto, por todo una semana. El segundo y tercer premio recibirían 16 y 8 mil yenes*, respectivamente.

Los ojos de Kagami y Kuroko brillaron, a su mente la misma idea que surgió en Kawahara apareció junto con el nombre de Furihata.

—Debemos ganar.

.

—No es mala idea…—Hyuga observa el panfleto entre las manos de Riko. Todos en el equipo piensan lo mismo.

—Deberíamos intentarlo, e incluso deberíamos ir también por el primer y segundo lugar.

—Tenemos dos semanas completas antes de regresar a clases. – Mitobe asiente ante la declaración de Koganei.

—Pero solo es una semana.

—Los chicos y yo… — Comienza a hablar el pelirrojo, Hyuga desvía sus mirada hasta toparse con Kagami, el chico rasca su mejilla y luce un poco inquieto. – Estábamos planeando quedarnos las dos semanas.

— ¿¡Ahhh!?

—Sí, acordamos buscar un empleo de medio tiempo.

—Bakagami…lamento decirte que si tus calificaciones siguen bajando no tendrás que ni siquiera preocuparte por seguir con vida. – Riko parecía estar rodeada de llamas mientras, su rostro como siempre era suficiente para hacer sudar al más alto.

En el fondo Kawahara, Fukuda y Kuroko; agradecen tener calificaciones estables.

—Lo sé… lo sé, no me distraeré de mis estudios. – Pero para Riko eso no es muy convincente.

—Kagami, si tus calificaciones bajan más… No necesitaras presentarte más al gimnasio. – Esta vez es su capitán quien luce aterrador y Kagami solo puede pensar en porqué todas esas quejas son solo dirigidas a él.

—Senpai… — Kuroko da un paso al frente, del bolsillo de su pantalón Kuroko saca un lápiz, Kagami lo reconoce de inmediato, así como Hyuga y Riko, es el lápiz que Midorima le había dado a Kuroko y el cual había ayudado a Kagami en exámenes pasado. – Le prestare a Kagami-kun esto, no deberíamos preocuparnos.

Un silencio se forma en el gimnasio, el pensamiento en los chicos que habían ingresado ese año al club fue casi el mismo.

 _"Kuroko-senpai/kun, debe estar bromeando."_

Hyuga acomoda sus lentes.

—Bien. – Izuki, Koganei, Mitobe, Tsuchida, Kawahara, Fukuda y Riko asintieron.

—No habrá problema entonces. – Respalda la entrenadora con una sonrisa y asintiendo energéticamente, Nigou ladra también.

Kagami y los nuevos miembros del equipo lucen más que sorprendidos, Kiyoshi quien no entiende nada de la situación, simplemente sonríe bobamente.

.

Es agotador, tanto que ni siquiera tiene ánimos para comer, sus ojos se cierran con fuerza, el sueño vence por mucho a su hambre.

Y eso es preocupante, sobre su mesa descansan las 20 hamburguesas que había comprado en el magi-burger, junto con una soda, pero la sola idea de levantarse de su cómodo sofá le era inaceptable.

Eran apenas las diez de la noche y lo único que quería era dormir, dormir y seguir durmiendo, mañana la rutina seria la misma.

Trabajar, entrenar, estudiar y seguir trabajando.

La idea de pasar dos semanas con Furihata era buena y valía el esfuerzo, solo por eso seguía levantándose cada día a las cuatro de la mañana en punto. Kuroko y el resto hacia lo mismo, sus senpais también, parece ser que no solo los de primer año se esforzaban de más. Incluso su entrenadora.

Pero ello lo tenía demasiado fácil, pensaba Kagami, si las notas de Riko bajaban un poco, aun así seguiría estando entre los diez primeros lugares, si sus calificaciones bajan más, Kagami definitivamente estaría ente las cien más bajas.

Su computadora descansaba sobre la mesa de centro, apagada, su vista se desvía al reloj que marcas las diez con dos minutos, Furihata debió haberse conectado ya, su mano se desliza con lentitud, y enciende la laptop.

Su cometido de conectarse para hablar con Furihata por lo menos algunos minutos parece cada vez más lejano, sus ojos se cierran y cada vez es más difícil abrirlos.

No quiere lucir cansado o Furihata podría preguntar, Kagami no es bueno mintiendo y desde que decidieron que todo sería una sorpresa, realmente no quería arruinarla, recarga su rostro sobre el mullido sillón y bastan solo dos segundos para que Kagami caiga rendido ante el sueño. La computadora se enciende y es la única luz que ilumina la habitación.

El fondo de pantalla, la foto donde todo el equipo sonreía junto a Furihata.

…

El reloj marca ya las diez y media y todos ellos solo quieren que este día acabe para llegar a casa y tomar una ducha, hoy de nuevo les será imposible charlar con el castaño.

Izuki suspira y observa sus manos.

Hyuga, Mitobe, Kiyoshi y Kawahara, se apresuran a servir a los clientes.

Riko está totalmente alejada de la cocina y atiende la caja junto a Fukuda.

Tsuchida y Koganei limpian las mesas de los clientes.

Todos lucen fatigados, pero trabajan con una sonrisa en sus rostro, sus manos son un mar de cortés y quemaduras, pero todos ellos creen que el sacrificio la vale.

…

Son las diez con treinta y cinco minutos, la computadora que descansa sobre su cama está encendida, junto a varios libros y sus cuadernos, Kuroko duerme sobre su cama, cansado, fatigado, sin siquiera haber terminado su tarea.

.

— ¡Kagami! –el pelirrojo escucha su nombre apenas puso un pie fuera del edificio donde vivía.

—Te dijimos ocho en punto. – Izuki le regaña, observa su reloj y frunce el ceño, las ocho con apenas tres minutos.

— ¿Dónde está Kuroko? – Riko busca por todas partes al peliceleste, detrás de todos ellos una pequeña mano se alza.

—Aquí. – Nigou ladra, demostrando que él también está presente. Kagami gruñe y se aleja un poco del peliceleste, aún le sigue costando un poco el estar cerca de Nigou.

— ¿A qué hora comienzan los partidos? – Pregunta Koganei, Hyuga saca de sus bolsillos el panfleto, el papel luce un poco arrugado.

El 5 vs 5 empieza a las 9 en punto.

—Chicos, hay problemas… — Dice Koganei, su rostro se muestra intranquilo, tras él llegan también Mitobe junto a Fukuda.

— ¿Qué paso?

—Kawahara se ha resfriado y no podrá venir. – Contesta Fukuda.

— ¡¿Otra vez?! – Gritan todos, especialmente para Kagami, Kuroko y Kiyoshi, esta escena les es familiar.

Riko cierra sus ojos y Kagami suelta un suspiro, de pronto el tono de su teléfono celular llama su atención.

—Es Furi… — Habla en cuanto ve el nombre del castaño, la música no era de un mensaje, era el tono de llamado. – Hey, guarden silencio, es Furi. – Avisa, y de inmediato todo queda en silencio, incluso Kuroko se ha alejado llevándose al pequeño Nigou. — ¡Furi!

—Kagami… ¡Hola!

— ¿Qué pasa Furi? ¿Por qué llamas? – Está nervioso y lo peor es que no sabe exactamente porque, incluso si no es bueno mintiendo, Furihata no debería darse cuenta de ello, pero su voz se escucha grave y hasta él sabe que no suena natural.

—Mmmm, estoy en Tokyo, acompañando a mi madre y tengo unas horas libres, ¿Seria problemático si nos juntamos en tu casa con Kuroko y los demás?— Pregunta Furi, Kagami frunce el ceño, demonios, los malditos organizadores del torneo ¿No pudieron elegir otra fecha? – De hecho…

— ¡Lo siento, Furi! – Le interrumpe el pelirrojo, Aida Riko le hace señas a Kagami, al igual que Hyuga. Movían sus manos haciendo una 'x' sobre su pecho y negaban con la cabeza. – Tenemos un campamento de entrenamiento y no estoy en casa. – Los miembros del equipo suspiran, para ser Kagami, la mentira sonó realista y creíble.

Furihata se queda en silencio unos segundos y Kagami piensa que quizás se dio cuenta de su pequeña y blanca mentira.

—Lo entiendo. Perdón por molestar.

—No hay problema. – Responde Kagami y cuelga la llamada.

Seirin suelta un suspiro de alivio general, Kagami toma de nuevo su teléfono en busca del contacto de su hermano, y Kuroko baja su mirada al piso, un verdadero desperdicio no poder ver a Furihata. Pero el lado bueno de todo, era que si ganaban podrían estar con él dos semanas completas, ganar el segundo lugar era también parte de sus planes, dieciséis mil yenes les vendrían muy bien.

— ¿Qué haremos con el miembro que falta? – Pregunto esta vez Satoshi.

—Mi bro está de visita, puedo pedirle que lo sustituya. – Propuso Kagami, Hyuga lo medito un poco y segundos después dio su aprobación.

— ¿Por qué no le pedimos a Furi que nos acompañe? ¿Está libre no? – Dice Fukuda mientras rasca su mejilla.

— ¡Idiota! – Responde Hyuga. — ¿De que serviría hacer eso? ¡Arruinaría por completo nuestros planes! – Su mirada se dirige a Kagami, puede que la mentira sonara realista, pero teniendo a Furihata con ellos la sorpresa por la que tanto habían trabajado se vendría abajo.

—Es cierto llevamos semanas planeando esto.

Izuki y Kiyoshi asiente, su mirada se enfoca en Kagami. Todos ellos, querían ver a Furihata, pero estando presente, el castaño de inmediato podría darse cuenta de su propósito, sobre todo cuando Kagami es muy malo mintiendo.

—Kagami-kun ¿Hiciste tú el almuerzo?

—Por supuesto, no podía dejar que la entrenadora lo hiciera… perderíamos por enfermedad. – Susurro lo más bajito que pudo al oído del peliceleste, más que nada para que su espartana entrenadora no escuchara nada.

Algo que no sirvió de mucho.

— ¿Dijiste algo, Bakagami? – La resplandeciente sonrisa y el tono de voz suave no encajaban para nada con el aura oscura que Aida Riko emanaba.

Algunos minutos después Himuro Tatsuya baja también del apartamento, la situación es un poco incómoda para Kuroko, pero trata de no hacerlo notar mucho.

.

— Es realmente raro. – Fukuda mantiene sobre su oído su teléfono celular, ha intentado llamar a Furihata viarias veces a su celular, pero nadie contesta, suelta un profundo suspiro cuando escucha el buzón de voz.

—Lo sé. – Kagami tampoco ha tenido éxito.

—Los juegos terminan a las cinco… — Repite Kuroko.

— ¿Qué pasa Taiga? – Himuro se acerca a su pequeño hermano después de verlo a él y a varios de sus compañeros hacer varias llamadas, Kagami suelta un profundo suspiro.

—Furihata, está en Tokyo. – Aclara y Himuro no sabe a donde debería llevarlo eso.

—Desafortunadamente Furihata-kun, no puede venir con nosotros o sería inútil haber mantenido todo esto en secreto.

—Exacto, nuestro esfuerzo no serviría de nada. *— Himuro entonces asiente, realmente no entendía a lo que su hermano y su equipo hacían referencia.

—Pero pensamos que quizás podría esperarnos y reunirnos con él después de los juegos. – Para entonces Himuro ya no prestaba atención a los chicos, más que nada porque atendía una llamada telefónica de Atsushi. El chico que amaba los dulces le pedía que se pasara por una tienda muy famosa en Tokyo, y le comprara algunos de los pastelillos que vendían, Himuro sonrió mientras asentía.

.

Su mirada cuando se enojaba era realmente aterradora, Kise temblaba como gelatina, mientras le regalaba una de sus mejores sonrisas, junto con las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

Suponía no servirían de nada, su boca estaba cubierta, con un antiestético y para nada lindo, cubre bocas, su nariz goteaba y estaba rojiza, sus ojos un poco hinchados y rojos, su rostro estaba bañado en sudor y por supuesto su usual brillo se encontraba apagado.

Kuroko sentía que en ese mismo instante podría matarlo sin ningún remordimiento alguno. Su teléfono celular era tomado con inusual enfado.

Incluso Kuroko tenía sus límites, pensó el pelirrubio, quizás ese mensaje donde le decía que había tenido un grave accidente nunca debió ser enviado, sobre todo a Kuroko. Pero se sentía fatal por culpa de la fiebre y su garganta ardía tanto que le había dejado sin habla.

Solo tenía un imple resfriado, pero a Kise le parecía la enfermedad más grave del mundo.

Kise le agradaba un poco, aunque no lo demostrara realmente y por supuesto que se preocuparía si de pronto este le envía un mensaje diciendo que está a punto de morir y que requiere su ayuda, sin pensarlo dos veces Kuroko había dejado su puesto de trabajo y había corrido hasta el apartamento del pelirrubio, algo realmente estúpido.

Kise tampoco había pensado bien las cosas antes de mandar ese mensaje, tampoco espero tener a Kuroko en la puerta de su apartamento cinco minutos después.

—Para mí luces bien, Kise-kun – y la mirada celeste viajo a la mesa de centro del pelirrubio, donde un gran bote de helado estaba siendo devorado por el chico, junto a varias cosas más.

Kuroko alza su ceja derecha cuando de la nada Kise aparece con un pequeño cartel con su nombre: "Kuroko-cchi OwO"

Y Kise pudo sentir las intensas ganas de asesinarlo ahí mismo.

Kuroko suelta un suspiro y se da media vuelta para salir de allí. Se siente un verdadero idiota al haberse preocupado tanto por ese estúpido chico, llamara a Kagami y le pedirá que lo disculpe con su jefe.

"Espera, espera, Kuroko-cchi"

—Kise-kun, por favor deja eso.

"Lo siento, no puedo hablar ahora U_U" – Y Kuroko siente cierta curiosidad al verlo voltear y regresar el cartel de un lado a otro, sobre todo como es que las letras aparecen allí, casi mágicamente.

—Kise-kun, tengo prisa. —Kise se congela y sabe que no debería seguir insistiendo o Kuroko terminaría sin hablarle por el resto de su vida, pero la fiebre no le deja pensar con claridad.

"¡Kuroko-cchi! T^T"

Kuroko se detiene cuando su teléfono celular comienza a sonar, lo busca entre sus bolsillos y un poco sorprendido al ver el nombre en la pantalla, contesta de inmediato,

— ¿Akashi-kun? —Un poco nervioso y sorprendido por la repentina llamada de su antiguo capitán, Kuroko le llama.

—Kuroko. — Escucha su voz suave y tranquila. —Me gustaría hablar contigo, tienes tiempo, verdad. —por supuesto Akashi no le estaba preguntado.

— ¿Que sucede? – Kuroko frunce el ceño cuando observa a Kise acercarse, el resfriado del chico no debería ser un gran problema y por las cajas de medicina que observo hace un momento, él ya ha ido al médico.

—No debería inmiscuirme y quizás Furihata piensa lo mismo... pero, es algo que debo comprobar por mí mismo. — No hay más palabras y Kuroko espera pacientemente. —El fin de mes Furihata...

— Tenía planes de venir a Tokyo, ¿Cierto? Lastimosamente nosotros teníamos un campamento de entrenamiento, habló con Kagami-kun. — Kuroko es capaz de escuchar un crujido, pero debe ser solo su imaginación, al escuchar el nombre de Furihata, está tentado a preguntar por su compañero, pero no sabe si puede hacerlo, Furihata parecía tener una especie de trauma, con todo lo que implicara a Akashi Seijūrō.

—Me comentó eso.

— ¿Te lo comentó? — Pregunto un poco sorprendido, segundos después una sonrisa abandono sus labios.

—Sí, lo hizo. – Confirmo y Kuroko ahora mismo quiere preguntar por su amigo, quiere saber cómo le va en la escuela, en casa, habrá entrado a algún club, a Furihata le gustaban los libros, aunque bueno en Rakuzan debería haber más de una opción para elegir. Kuroko entonces es capaz de observar la hora en el televisor y su cara, para sorpresa de Kise se pinta de azul.

Ahora mismo debería estar entregando un importante pedido.

—Ya veo... Akashi- kun, llevo un poco de prisa. — Dice en voz baja, quizás podría llamarle en otra ocasión y con todo el tiempo del mundo preguntar por el castaño.

Antes de que Pueda dar un paso, Kuroko es detenido por Kise y su pequeño letrero "No te vayas, Kuroko-cchi"

—El fin de mes Furihata estuvo internado en urgencias por neumonía. – Sea lo que fuera que haya dicho Akashi, Kuroko no le escucho.

Kuroko llego a su límite, se voltea para encontrar los ojos de Kise, por muy enfermo que este y si en verdad está a punto de morir, ahora mismo eso no le importa, solo quiere regresar a su trabajo y esperar a que su jefe no haya decidido despedirlo. Está enfadado y con la paciencia al límite, olvida incluso que todavía tiene a Akashi del otro lado de la línea:

—Lo siento debo irme. ¿Podrías dejar de llamarme por asuntos de poca importancia?—Kise tiembla como gelatina cuando ve una pequeña sonrisa en el peliceleste, sus ojos lucen amables, pero Kise puede ver en ellos el infierno, si es que no se calla. Pero como he dicho antes, la fiebre no le deja pensar con claridad y Kise junto al letrero "¡KUROKO-CCHI!" se abalanza al peliceleste, Kuroko pierde el equilibrio y ambos caen al piso, su teléfono celular se apaga y la nariz del pequeño peliceleste sangra.

Kise experimenta por primera vez la furia del pequeño chico fantasma.

 _"Siempre es mejor que la gente hable cara a cara, con el corazón en la mano. De lo contrario acabaran surgiendo malos entendidos. Y los malentendidos, ¿sabe? Son una fuente de infelicidad."_

 **Haruki Murakami.**

...

El juego se reanuda, la banca de Rakuzan y de Seirin luce sorprendida, Seijūrō ha entrado a la cancha y Furihata Kouki luce mal, Kuroko y Kagami lo observan en silencio, todo Rakuzan está preocupado, en especial los titulares, desde que regresaron al vestuario Kouki ha mantenido una mirada distante y vacía, mucho más vacía que antes. Seijūrō no les ha comentado nada y es preocupante.

Riko y Seirin también lo notan, algo va realmente mal con Furihata.

— ¿Qué paso con Kou-chan? – Reo se acerca a Seijūrō, preocupado, Seijūrō estira sus brazos y desvía la mirada por completo del castaño.

—Akashi. – Eikichi se une a Reo, más pronto que tarde Chihiro y Kotaro también lo hacen.

—Kouki es fuerte, sabrá cómo manejar esto. Lo que tenemos que hacer ahora, es darlo todo para ganar. – Seijūrō les deja, no muy tranquilos.

Reo frunce el ceño, ¿Por qué ocurre esto, cada vez que Seirin está presente? ¿Por qué tiene que llorar por ellos?

—Reo. –Seijūrō llama al pelinegro. –Se lo que piensas, hasta hace poco yo pensaba como ustedes. Ahora mismo estamos jugando, esto no es campo de batalla o de venganza.

—Pero…

—Quizás los equivocados somos nosotros. – El rostro de Seijūrō luce tranquilo y eso les ayuda a calmarse, un último vistazo a Kouki y el reloj vuelve a correr, los últimos 20 minutos de juego.

.

Sus compañeros de equipo le han preguntado tantas veces si es que se siente mal, Kouki se mantiene con la cabeza cubierta con una pequeña y limpia toalla, sus ojos se enfocan en sus manos, su dedos se mueven nerviosamente, escucha todo a su alrededor, el juego se ha reanudado, el rechinar de los tenis por la cancha, les escucha correr, el balón botando y el sonido de la red al encestar, escucha los festejos.

— ¡Buen pase, Kuroko! – Ese es su capitán, su voz se escucha tranquila, incluso ahora ellos siguen luchando, incluso cuando la diferencia de puntos es tan grande, si, así lo recuerda. Así es como es Seirin. Así fue y así será por siempre.

Se siente como un verdadero idiota.

Una gota cae sobre su muñeca y de inmediato Kouki limpia las lágrimas, sus compañeros y amigos están preocupados e incluso el entrenador se ha ofrecido a llevarlo a la enfermería. El castaño se ha negado, pero realmente ahora mismo su estómago duele y siente que en cualquier momento podría vomitar, todo a su alrededor da vueltas y gira con rapidez, les escucha tan distantes y lejanos, poco a poco todo se aleja, poco a poco todo pierde el color.

Poco a poco se hunde en la obscuridad.

Todo a su alrededor desaparece y siente que respirar es cada vez más pesado, las lágrimas brotan ya sin control, gota a gota caen hasta el piso.

¿Qué fue lo que hizo todo este tiempo? ¿Todas esas noches llorando en silencio y soledad? ¿Todas esas sonrisas falsas? ¿Todo ese odio? ¿El haber deseado nunca haberles conocido?

Mientras ellos se esforzaban a su manera para sorprenderlo.

No es que no le quisieran, no es que le consideraran inútil, no es que se olvidaran de él.

Seirin, a su manera, buscaba hacerlo feliz.

Y no sabe que pensar o sentir.

¿Fue culpa suya, de sus compañeros? ¿La falta de comunicación? ¿Su inseguridad? ¿Qué habría pasado si en lugar de salir corriendo y tomar el primer tren a Kyoto, hubiera enfrentado a sus compañeros? Si se hubiera acercado, si tan solo hubiera tenido el valor para eso, para hacerles frente, para pararse frente a ellos y dejar salir todo ese miedo, tristeza y en ese momento, enojo.

El tiempo afuera sigue corriendo, Kouki sigue escuchando levente a sus compañeros, escucha la voz de Akashi, liderando magníficamente al equipo, también a su ex equipo, aquellos que pese a todo siguen luchando.

Si, ese es sin dudas el Seirin que el recuerda. El Seirin al que ama.

Pero también ama a Rakuzan, su hogar. Sus compañeros son irremplazables. Pese a todo, pese a su debilidad a su inseguridad, aunque tuviera miedo, ellos siempre estuvieron ahí cuando más lo necesito, cuando más necesitaba sentirse apoyado, aquellos chicos que construyeron de nuevo su corazón y alma.

Ambos son importantes.

Seirin fue el primer equipo al que perteneció, fue el primer impulso que tuvo para amar el Básket, fue el primer escalón hacia la felicidad, su primera familia, conoció a grandes personas estando con ellos, supo el valor de esforzarse cada día, conoció por primera vez la derrota y lo doloroso que esta podía llegar a ser, la frustración de no poder jugar, llego a reconocer también su debilidad y admirar la fuerza de otros.

Rakuzan le ayudo a crecer, como jugador y como persona, su debilidad se volvió poco a poco su fortaleza, fue y sigue siendo su familia, grandes compañeros y amigos, grandes enseñanzas que siempre agradecerá y que nunca podrá olvidar, Rakuzan fue su pilar cuando estuvo a punto de derrumbarse. Gracias a ellos es que pudo sonreír de nuevo, gracias a ellos su amor por el Básket no desapareció.

Seirin y Rakuzan, si Kouki es la persona que es ahora, es gracias a estos dos. Con tristeza y lágrimas, con felicidad y frustración, con enojo y sonrisas. Fue por todo esto que creció.

Nadie dijo que sería fácil. Ese es el encanto de vivir. Vivir y experimentar tantas cosas, sentimientos y situaciones, llorar y reír, llorar de felicidad o reír de impotencia o hasta de enojo, olvidar y recordar, olvidar los momentos felices, recordar los vergonzosos, nadie sabe que pasara mañana, no sabes si mañana volverás a tomar el mismo camino o quizás encuentres otro, más largo o más corto, ¿Eso importa? Si te lleva al mismo final ¿Por qué no tomas ambos? Lo peor y lo mejor de ambos, deberías tomarlos, son valiosas experiencias que te servirán. Estoy seguro de eso.

—Entrenador… — El hombre es llamado por Kouki, sus compañeros observan el partido, algunos preocupados, otros completamente absortos, Seirin se ha levantado y con esfuerzo y perseverancia poco a poco cierran la brecha.

.

Reo respira aceleradamente y corre cuando el balón está en sus manos, Hyuga lo marca, sus compañeros tienen dificultades para desmarcarse y no hay nadie al que pueda pasarle el balón.

 _—¡Mibuchi-senpai!_

Escucha e inconscientemente voltea, para solo darse cuenta de la realidad, ahí no hay nadie a quien pasarle el balón, Kouki no está ahí para ellos y es doloroso, tanto que quiere llorar.

Observa el marcador solo quedan dos minutos del tercer cuarto y Seirin ha avanzado tanto ¡¿Cómo pudo pasar?!

La audiencia que antes apoyaba totalmente a Rakuzan, ha vuelto con apoyo también para Seirin, incluso él se ha visto atrapado en su trabajo en equipo y también se ha encontrado admirándolos. Sus compañeros quizás piensan lo mismo.

Reo frunce el ceño y antes de que Hyuga pueda detenerlo lanza, el tiro rebota en el aro metálico y Eikichi lucha junto a Kiyoshi por el rebote, la diferencia de poder es notable, parece que su lesión se ha curado por completo, podría decirse que Seirin está en su mejor momento ahora.

Pero no deberían subestimarlo, Eikichi está especialmente orgulloso de sus habilidades en el Básket, no por nada lo nombraron también un Rey sin corona, puede competir contra Kiyoshi y mostrarse orgulloso por eso.

— ¡AAAAHHH! – Ambos extienden sus manos para tratar de llevar el balón a su equipo, esta vez es Kiyoshi quine consigue el rebote.

— ¡Izuki! – Grita y el balón llega directamente a sus manos, el ataque de Seirin comienza.

Seijūrō se apresura a marcar al Point Guard.

—Senpai – Sin siquiera mirar y sonriendo Izuki pasa el balón por detrás, este llega sin ningún problema hasta las manos de Kagami, no hace falta verlo para saber, la increíble presencia del número 10, esa gran concentración, su gran velocidad, Kagami ha entrado a la Zona.

Antes de que puedan marcarlo Kagami tira el balón y el marcador vuelve a moverse a favor de Seirin.

Es absurdo, piensa Seijūrō, el equipo está totalmente descoordinado y jugando terriblemente mal, incluso él ha caído en eso, sabe lo importante que Kouki es para todos, pero ahora mismo se siente incapaz de hacer algo por él y es verdaderamente frustrante, esa frustración se ha vista reflejada en sus malas decisiones y jugadas.

Están preocupados por su pequeño Chihuahua.

El silbato suena.

—Rakuzan. – Escucha el nombre de su equipo, Seijūrō limpia el sudor de su frente y sus ojos vuelven a la banca buscando al castaño, no le encuentra, entonces sus ojos le buscan con desesperación, el entrenador luce tranquilo, sus compañeros sonríen. – Cambio de jugador.

Los titulares le buscan con desesperación y las inmensas ganas de llorar los invaden cuando le ven, portando con orgullo el uniforme, sonriendo y decidido a alcanzar la victoria con este equipo.

Kuroko y Kagami también sonríen. Seirin se siente más tranquilo ahora que vuelven a verlo sonreír, la sonrisa que ellos conocían, está de vuelta, Furihata Kouki está ahí.

— ¡Nos preocupaste, idiota! – Dice Mayuzumi cuando sus palmas chocan.

—Lo siento, Mayuzumi-senpai. – Mayuzumi sigue su camino con una sonrisa en su rostro, puede dejar con tranquilidad la duela, está seguro que su equipo no perderá.

— ¡Lo siento, mucho! – Les brinda una pequeña reverencia, Kotaro no puede evitarlo y se lanza sobre el castaño, Eikichi suelta un suspiro de alivio, Reo esta incluso a punto de derramar algunas lágrimas contenidas. Seijūrō por otra parte se mantiene callado. — ¿Akashi-san? – Le llama, el silencio invade a Rakuzan.

—Kouki, tendré que castigarte por hacernos preocupar. – Reo sonríe, Kotaro está a punto de protestar a favor de Kouki, pero Eikichi se apresura a cerrarle la boca.

—Sí. – Contesta con una sonrisa.

—No podrás negarte a nada que te pida, ese será tu castigo.

—De acuerdo.

—Bien, chicos… — Hyuga llama también a sus amigos, sonríe al ver a Kouki tan feliz rodeado de aquellos chicos. – Nosotros también debemos darlo todo.

—Eso es obvio, capitán.

Entonces Kouki observa a Seirin, en silencio camina, bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros, Reo intenta llamarlo, pero Seijūrō se lo impide.

—Sei-chan…

—Es una larga historia.

— ¿Estas bien Furihata? – El primero en preguntar es Izuki, preocupado.

—Sí, gracias por preocuparse. Aunque no lo merezca.

—No sé de qué hablas, Furihata. –Contesta Hyuga. Riko, Kagami, Kuroko, todos ellos sonríen, cálidamente, dando la bienvenida al castaño. — Siempre fuiste y siempre serás un miembro importante del equipo. – Y con eso Hyuga le decía que no había nada por lo que pedir disculpas, Kouki cerró su boca justo antes de que aquellas palabras salieran de ella.

—No lo olvides nunca. – Kiyoshi entonces palmeo el hombro del castaño con una sonrisa.

— ¡Furi!/Furihata-kun. – Kagami y Kuroko entonces alzaron ambos puños, los dos sonreían y Furihata responde chocando los puños y sonriendo, una pequeña lágrima cae traviesamente sobre su mejilla.

—Seirin siempre será irremplazable para mí, pero ahora mismo Rakuzan también lo es.

—Lo sabemos. Nosotros no perderemos.

—Tampoco nosotros. – Seirin asiente y Kouki se aleja con una sonrisa.

.

El ambiente cambio desde que Kouki regreso a la cancha, la pelea por los puntos cada vez subía en intensidad, pero ahora mismo todos ellos parecían disfrutar más que nuca del Básket, Seijūrō también había logrado entrar en la zona y le daba pelea al número 10 de Seirin, las sonrisas en los rostros de los jugadores contagiaban también a los espectadores, quienes disfrutaban también las jugadas, Seirin y Rakuzan eran apoyados con la misma intensidad.

—Mibuchi-senpai. – Reo sonrió, y tal como lo pidió Kouki obtuvo el balón, Izuki se apresuró a marcarlo, su Eagle Eye poco a poco se acostumbraba también al juego de Furihata. Pero lo que Izuki nunca se esperó, era la jugada que Kotaro en conjunto con Akashi hicieron. La coordinación era abrumadoramente precisa, incluso con la intervención de Kagami no pudieron detenerlos.

Kouki sonrió, contagiando también a Izuki, sus ojos se veían deslumbrantes, amables, cálidos, pero seguían siendo poderosos. Definitivamente era algo que a Izuki le gustaba y no solo a él, a sus compañeros también.

Los ojos de los diez jugadores voltearon una última vez al marcador. 120—120, era un empate, con tan solo 30 segundos de juego restante.

Ambos equipos lo habían dado todo y no tenían arrepentimientos, la audiencia en silencio deseaba seguir viendo aquel juego, aquella pasión, aquellas sonrisas y los movimientos que les parecían de otro mundo. Ese era por mucho el mejor juego que hayan presenciado.

El balón entonces estaba en posesión de Seirin, treinta segundos y esa última jugada podría llevarlos de nuevo a ganar o a perder.

Es natural, todos quieren ganar, todos buscan ser siempre el mejor, las derrotas duelen, todo mundo lo sabe, pero son necesarias, para aprender de tus errores, para levantarte y volver a intentarlo, las veces que sea necesario.

Izuki toma el balón, Kagami está siendo marcado por Akashi, Eikichi y Kotaro defiende con todo la canasta de Rakuzan, el mejor camino ahora, es pasarle el balón a su capitán, una finta y que este le pase de nuevo el balón a Kuroko. La atención de Mibuchi debería por lo menos volcarse unos segundos en Kuroko, al igual que la de Furihata. Si Kuroko detectaba una abertura, le regresaría el balón a Hyuga o en su caso a Izuki.

Izuki lanza y Hyuga está preparado para recibir el balón, la sorpresa está pintada en el rostro de los jugadores, Kouki ha detenido el pase, Seijūrō sonríe, incluso aunque no pueda verlo de frente, puede saber que Kouki definitivamente está disfrutando más que nadie este juego.

Izuki se apresura a detener a Furihata.

El marcador sigue su camino. Solo cinco segundos de juego.

Furihata se prepara para lanzar.

4

Toda la banca de Rakuzan le observa, le alienta, lo llaman.

3

Sus compañeros han depositado toda su confianza en él.

2

Seirin intenta bloquearlo, pero el balón ya ha abandonado sus manos.

Sus ojos siguen el balón, Eikichi y Kiyoshi siguen en posición para conseguir el rebote, si es que el tiro falla.

1

El balón cae.

0

Y el silbato suena, el partido ha terminado, ellos los ganadores gritan y lloran, nunca en su vida, una victoria les había hecho sentir de esa manera.

Aquellos que está vez no pudieron ganar, sonríen, felices por la victoria de su adversario, un poco tristes por la derrota, pero viendo hacia el futuro.

¡Rakuzan es el ganador!

.

— ¡Lamento tanto mi comportamiento! – Dice Kouki al mismo tiempo que les da una reverencia a sus compañeros de Seirin.

Hyuga alza la ceja derecha, todos ellos lucen confundidos.

—Te lo dije… no necesitamos una disculpa.

—Solo queremos saber si tiene libres las siguientes dos semanas. – Esta vez es Koganei quien contesta.

—También es necesario que nosotros nos disculpemos. – Expresa el capitán de Rakuzan, Reo aun no muy convencido, les habían contado parte de las razones por las que Seirin había actuado de esa manera, aun así, seguía manteniéndose atento.

—No es necesario. – Responde esta vez Kuroko, su sonrisa dedicada al castaño. –Estamos verdaderamente agradecidos con Rakuzan por cuidar a Furihata-kun.

—Ni lo digas, es nuestro pequeño Chihuahua-chan. – Eikichi dice y las mejillas de Kouki se pintan de rojo y Seirin sonríe.

— ¡Una vez más, Felicidades por su victoria! – Hyuga extiende su mano y Seijūrō la acepta.

—Seirin es sin duda un equipo verdaderamente fuerte.

—Izuki, Izuki. – Kotaro llama al Point Guard de Seirin. – Ese juego de palabras al final, no pude escucharlo bien, ¿Crees que podrías repetirlo? – y el rostro del pelinegro se ilumino, desde ya sacando todo un volumen de aquellos extraños y para Kotaro divertidos, juegos de palabras.

Riko y los demás les observaban desde la distancia, confundidos y para qué negarlo, sorprendidos.

Kouki sonríe, la sonrisa más bella que Seijūrō ha visto en el rostro del castaño, automáticamente una sonrisa aparece en su rostro también.

—Si haces llorar a Furihata-kun, te las veras conmigo, y con todo Seirin. – Escucha a su lado, Kuroko le observa detenidamente.

—También con los reyes sin Corona. – Respalda Reo las palabras del peliceleste.

—Por supuesto con la sombra de Rakuzan, también. – Dice igualmente Mayuzumi, los tres chicos le observan, los tres son serios y obviamente hablan con la verdad. Seijūrō suelta una pequeña risita.

—Ni si quiera he tenido la oportunidad de confesarme.

—No creo que seas tan tonto, Sei-chan: "No podrás negarte a nada que te pida, ese será tu castigo." Sonó muy sospechoso para mí.

—No lo acapares solo para ti.

—Kou-chan es de todos. – Seijūrō frunce el ceño, aquella oración, simplemente no le gustaba. — Aunque te enojes.

Kuroko sonríe y su mirada vuelve a Furihata, agradece que todo vuelva a la normalidad, sobre todo agradece que el castaño pueda volver a sonreír junto a todos. En el poco tiempo que no le vio, Furihata creció mucho, se siente agradecido con Rakuzan por apoyarle.

.

El camino de vuelta al hotel es tranquilo, la alegría inunda el autobús, aunque también el cansancio, fue una dura pelea, llena de emociones y sorpresas. Reo duerme junto a Kotaro, ambos descansan plácidamente, el movimiento del autobús es suave y hasta relajante, Eikichi escucha un poco de música y no tardara demasiado en quedarse dormido también, Mayuzumi lee, ha bostezado varias veces ya, esperando pacientemente hasta llegar al hotel y meterse a la cama.

Seijūrō y Kouki, están atrás, lejos de las miradas de todos, en su propio mundo.

Seijūrō sostiene con cariño la mano del castaño, ambos están sonrojados y un poco nerviosos, el cansancio también hace mella en ellos, las voces de sus compañeros suenan tan distantes y sus ojos solo pueden enfocarse en el rostro del pequeño Chihuahua.

Ahora lucen brillantes, esplendorosos, más atrayentes que nunca.

—Kouki. – Le llama, Seijūrō entre laza sus dedos con los de Kouki, sonríe cuando le siente temblar levemente.

Los segundos pasan lentamente, el autobús avanza, la noche ha caído ya y las pocas estrellas que hay en el cielo acompañan a la luna. Más que la vitoria en el juego, Seijūrō quiere escuchar un "si" saliendo de los labios de Kouki.

—Akashi-san. – Murmura su nombre y Seijūrō se siente nervioso, impaciente por el día en que Kouki decida llamarlo por su primer nombre, cree, morirá cuando eso ocurra.

Su mano se posa sobre la mejilla del castaño pintada en un adorable tono rojizo, Kouki muerde su labio levemente y Seijūrō no puede apartar sus ojos de esa área, no sabe si es consciente de ello, quizás no, pero esas acciones tan inocentes lo encienden y ahora mismo no cree poder controlarse.

Kouki busca el calor de la mano de Seijūrō y reposa su mejilla en ella, sonríe y su corazón esta extrañamente calmado, como si supiera que esto pasaría, como si lo esperara.

No sabe cómo paso o en qué momento paso, simplemente sabe que Seijūrō le gusta, le gustaba desde hace tiempo, pero no quería o no podía reconocer ese hecho, de no haber sido por Kiyomi-san, seguramente nunca lo hubiera reconocido.

Cuando esta con Seijūrō se pierde por completo, la razón lo abandona y aquellas cosquillas en su estómago aparecen.

No deja de pensar en él y desea ser todo lo que Seijūrō necesite, si, incluso Kouki puede ser de esa manera y es algo lógico ¿No es eso lo que deseas cuando estás enamorado? Ser el mundo entero para tu pareja…

La diferencia aquí, es que Seijūrō no era su pareja y eso dolía.

Y no tenía el valor para expresarlo. Había decidió guardar esos sentimientos en lo más profundo de su ser, cerrarlo con llave y disfrazarlos de amigables sonrisas, pero cada vez que lo intenta, Seijūrō aparece con pequeños detalles que hacen que esos sentimientos quieran escapar de su encierro.

Sus miradas amables, cálidas y tiernas, su voz llamándolo, su toque gentil, su preocupación por él, sus callados celos.

—Kouki. — Lo llama de nuevo, Kouki mantiene su rostro inclinado sobre su palma y sus ojos cerrados, un pequeño sonido abandona sus labios. – Kouki, me…—

—Akashi-san, me gusta mucho, ¡Mucho! – Seijūrō se mantiene sorprendido, una carcajada abandona sus labios, Kouki jamás dejara de sorprenderlo y esa es una de las razones para amarlo aún más, Kouki le ha ganado.

—Es la primera vez que te gano en algo. – Responde feliz y Seijūrō asiente, feliz por primera vez al perder.

—Solo por ser tú, lo pasare por alto. – Responde y la felicidad está impregnada en aquellas palabras. Entonces su mano suelta la de Kouki y la guía hasta el rostro del castaño, sus dedos se deslizan por la mejilla de Kouki y llegan hasta la raíz del cabello castaño, es incómodo para él mantener aquella posición de lado en el asiento del autobús, pero poco le importa en realidad, solo quiere seguir viendo el rostro de Kouki, seguir tocándolo, para demostrar que eso no es ningún sueño o fantasía -de los cuales ha tenido muchos y uno que otro no son aptos para menores de edad-.

—Me gustas. – Repite de nuevo.

—Te amo. – Responde Seijūrō y sonríe al verlo estallar en un sonrojo.

El autobús para ellos, ahora mismo está vacío, no hay sonido alguno que pueda perturbarlos, es como si solo existieran ellos dos en el mundo.

— ¿Puedo besarte? – Pregunta mientras desliza sus pulgares por la mejillas del castaño, le observa asentir, lentamente, con timidez, pero también deseando ese beso.

—Sí. – Seijūrō toma el rosto del castaño y sus labios lentamente se acercan a los de Kouki, una pequeña sonrisa se escapa de ellos al ver a su pequeño chihuahua nervioso y aunque pueda ocultarlo, Seijūrō está igual o más nervioso que Kouki.

El primer beso es lo un roce suave, gentil, amable, un pequeño beso casto e inocente, un beso que busca darle confianza a Kouki, un beso que le diga que nada de eso está mal y que no debería arrepentirse de ello. Por supuesto Kouki jamás podría arrepentirse.

Ama con todo su corazón a Seijūrō.

Su rostro retrocede algunos centímetros, los ojos de Kouki se abren buscando al pelirrojo, sus mejillas se mantiene encendidas y su corazón ha comenzado a palpitar fuertemente.

Seijūrō sabía que ahora que había probado aquellos labios se volvería adicto a ellos.

Sin perder tiempo Seijūrō bajo nuevamente, esta vez el beso fue más largo, pero seguía siendo suave, Kouki deslizo sus brazos rodeando el cuello del pelirrojo, sus labios se entre abrieron, dándole total acceso al pelirrojo. Sus labios eran suaves y tenían un ligero sabor a vainilla, no pudo controlarse más y Seijūrō los ataco con fiereza y deseo. Kouki trataba se seguir el ritmo, pero el control ahora lo tenía el emperador.

Sus manos se enredaron entre las hebras rojizas, suaves al tacto. Su respiración comenzó a ser irregular cada vez que el beso subía en intensidad, la lengua de Seijūrō se coló dentro de su boca, explorando cada rincón.

Su cordura se desvanece poco a poco, su deseo se eleva con cada movimiento, su torpeza al querer responder, Seijūrō debe ser fuerte y aplacar el deseo de recorrer completamente la piel de Kouki con la lengua, debe esperar por lo menos a la intimidad de su habitación en el hotel.

Desearía poder seguir con ese beso por el resto de su vida, pero ambos necesitan respirar.

Seijūrō sonríe satisfecho y su pulgar delinea los labios del castaño, húmedos, suaves y rosados. Perfectos para ser besados, una y otra vez.

Esta listo, preparado para enfrentarlo todo, mientras Kouki este a su lado, nada le hace falta.

No todo será color de rosa, no todo será felicidad, pero mientras ambos se amen, seguramente superaran todos los obstáculos que la vida les ponga. Seguirán jugando Básket, el deporte que aman y que de alguna manera les unió.

Sin dudas, juntos escribirán una hermosa historia de amor, una que durara por siempre.

 _Fin._

...

.

.

Extra.

— ¿Adónde creen que van? – Cuestiona el pelinegro, las mejillas de Kouki se encienden y Seijūrō le lanza la mejor mirada asesina que tiene en su arsenal.

Pero eso no funcionara, no con Reo por lo menos.

—Estamos cansados. – Responde. Reo les observa meticulosamente.

Seijūrō solo quiere subir rápidamente a su habitación con Kouki y cerrar con seguro la puerta, así se incendie el hotel, los extraterrestres bajen a la tierra, los zombis aparezcan o sea el fin del mundo, nada le hará abrir esa puerta hasta el día siguiente.

Todos están cansados, incluso él, pero hay algo realmente raro. No tiene que pensarlo mucho cuando observa sus manos entrelazadas y el sonrojo en las mejillas de Kouki, Reo busca los ojos del castaño y frunce el ceño cuando Kouki le esquiva.

—Si nos disculpas. – Dice Seijūrō y camina hacia el ascensor.

—No, no, no, no… — Y antes de que pueda hacer algo, Reo corta el contacto de Kouki con Seijūrō, lo abraza protectoramente, solo como una madre podría hacerlo. – Kouki dormirá conmigo esta noche. – Declara.

Seijūrō está a punto de cometer un homicidio, pero ni siquiera esa peligrosa aura puede contra el instinto maternal de Reo, que segundos después desaparece de la vista se Seijūrō, llevándose con él a Kouki.

Por lo menos esa noche ha logrado mantener a salvo la castidad de su pequeño Kou-chan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 ** _+Rating_** es una cifra que indica el porcentaje de hogares o espectadores con la televisión encendida en un canal, programa, día y hora específicos (o promediando minutos y fechas), en relación al total de televidentes considerados en la muestra.

+En baloncesto, el **run and gun** (correr y tirar) es un estilo de juego rápido y despreocupado que genera un elevado número de intentos de canasta, lo que da lugar a partidos de alta puntuación.

+Mi pobre intento de hacer un juego de palabras XD, salió igual de peor que los de Izuki jajajajaja.

+Se reveló que los nombres de su padre y madre (de Seijūrō) son Masaomi (征 臣) y Shiori (詩織) respectivamente

+16,000¥=129,11 USD 8,000¥=64,55 USD

No odien a Reo TuT solo es una mamá que busca mantener la castidad de su cachorrito.*


	6. Epílogo: Amigos

**.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **EL JUGADOR NÚMERO 12 DE RAKUZAN.**

 **Epílogo: Amigos.**

 _"No camines delante de mí, puede que no te siga.  
No camines detrás de mí, puede que no sea un guía.  
Solo camina a mi lado y se mi amigo."_

 **Albert Camus**

 **.**

—Ok, — Furihata les sonreía desde la pantalla, Kuroko, Riko y Kagami también se despedían del castaño con una sonrisa. – Nos vemos mañana, entonces.

—De acuerdo, tendremos un pequeño entrenamiento y después de eso serán dos días libres como prometí. – Declara la pequeña chica. — ¿Por qué no traes tu ropa deportiva, Furihata-kun? sería estupendo que te nos unieras a la práctica. – Furihata lo medito un momento, más que nada si es que la ropa extra podría entrar a la pequeña maleta que llevaría con él.

—Kagami-kun y yo podemos ir por ti a la estación. – Se ofreció el chico fantasma. Pero Kouki niega levemente.

—No es necesario, ya es suficiente con que me deje quedar en su casa.

—No es problema. – Contesta Kagami.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana entonces. – Furihata asintió y se despidió de nuevo con una sonrisa, la ventana de conversación se apagó y el "OFF LINE" apareció. Riko cerró la laptop y un suspiro salió de sus labios, seguido de una pequeña sonrisa. Sus ojos volaron hasta el reloj, apenas 9 en punto.

—Bien, es hora de que se vayan a casa.

Ambos chicos asintieron, preparando sus bolsos deportivos rápidamente, checando que nada se queda en el gimnasio. Riko guardaba la laptop dentro de su mochila con cuidado y fue la primera en salir.

—Cierren con llave y vayan a casa, AHORA. – El rostro de Kuroko se mantuvo impasible, aunque por dentro este muriendo de vergüenza, mientras las mejillas de Kagami se sonrojaban levemente. – No quiero sorpresitas mañana.

Riko se despide con una sonrisa.

El día de mañana Furihata vendrá a visitarlos, dos días libres de escuela y de entrenamiento solo para divertirse, juntos, como equipo y como familia. Tenían planeadas varias actividades, comenzando con un poco de entrenamiento el primer día, solo un poco. Después tenían planeado ir a casa de Kagami y preparar el almuerzo juntos.

Era más barato y divertido de esa manera. Todos ayudarían y definitivamente mantendría a la entrenadora alejada de la cocina o de otra manera podrían morir.

—Las dos semanas en Kyoto fueron muy divertidas. – Recuerda Kuroko con una pequeña sonrisa.

Kagami por otra parte, recuerda aquellos días como un pequeño trauma, no respecto a Furihata, la compañía de aquel chico castaño siempre era agradable…

—Siiiii, pero Akashi daba miedo. – Era más bien por la inesperada presencia de algunas personas.

El viaje y la estancia en el centro era para doce personas, once en el equipo de Seirin y doce contando a Furihata, hasta ahí todo bien, perfecto de hecho. El centro era verdaderamente grande y tenía varias actividades, las habían probado casi todas. El primer día fue verdaderamente el más divertido de todos y los días posteriores debieron serlo.

— ¿Por qué Akashi y Rakuzan tenían también que aparecer por el lugar? – El día siguiente a su llegada, Rakuzan haría su aparición, para ser más precisos: Akashi, los reyes sin corona y la sombra de Rakuzan.

Esta consiente que todo el mundo es libre, que puede ir a donde quiera y cuándo quiera, pero ¿Por qué precisamente ese lugar? ¿Por qué precisamente esos días? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué quitarles tiempo con Furihata?

—Además ese tal Reo… Seguro no aprecia su vida. – Una rara tención se mostraba entre Reo y Seijūrō cada vez que Kouki estaba presente, el pelirrojo de Rakuzan mandaba miradas asesinas a su compañero, pero a Reo no parecían hacerle efecto, en cambio, y aunque no fueran destinadas a ellos, sí que tenían efectos devastadores, Kagami aún seguía teniendo pesadillas con aquellos ojos y unas tijeras.

Kuroko suelta un suspiro, todos en Seirin ya sospechaban algo respecto a la relación que Kouki mantenía con Seijūrō, todos excepto Kagami al parecer.

—Kagami-kun, deberías ser más observador. – Responde después de un momento, Kagami le observa confundió.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

— ¿Por qué crees que Akashi-kun se enojó tanto cuando la mamá de Furihata-kun nos ofreció quedarnos en su casa?

— ¿Por qué está loco?

Kaori Furihata les había ofrecido su casa para hospedarse la semana que quedaba de sus vacaciones en Kyoto, no era necesario puesto que ellos tenían el dinero para quedarse en un hotel decente, Furihata había insistido también en que se quedaran, después de todo, su hermano mayor no estaría en casa y podrían ocupar su habitación, su hermano no tenía problema alguno en ello.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, Riko y Hyuga aceptaron la oferta, Kouki estaba feliz, más no Akashi, Kagami se preguntaba en ese momento por qué aquel chico estaba en casa de Furihata. El resto de su vida quedaría marcada cuando Seijūrō le miro, no, no era una mirada aterradora, era más bien la tranquilidad con la que los observaba, cada uno de ellos fue capaz de observar una asesinato perfecto.

Akashi solo quería tener un poco de tiempo con Kouki. Desde que Reo les interrumpía a cada momento, el tiempo que Kouki y él compartían era muy poco. Pero la sonrisa que mostraba Kouki en aquel momento fue suficiente para él, debería mantenerse callado y dejarle disfrutar.

Afortunadamente para Kagami y para el resto del equipo, esa semana fue casi exclusivamente para ellos.

—Ok, de acuerdo, pregúntale a Furihata-kun.

— ¿Qué debo pregun…? – Antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta, Kuroko lo detuvo, jalo la camiseta del chico, logrando que estuviera a su misma altura y acto seguido planto un beso en los labios del más alto.

—Pregúntale si hace esto con Akashi-kun. – Dijo cuándo el beso finalizo, sus mejillas ligeramente rojizas.

—No es verdad… — Los engranajes en la mente de Kagami comenzaron a girar rápidamente, tan rápido que incluso Kuroko podía escucharlos. — ¡¿Furi y Akashi-tijeras locas?!

—Kagami-kun, si Akashi-kun te escuchara decir eso… me dejaría viudo antes de tiempo.

Y entonces el teléfono celular de ambos sonó; al mismo tiempo, pero en diferentes lugares el mismo mensaje de texto enviado, específicamente a los miembros de Seirin.

.

Las puertas del tren se abren, Kouki acomoda la mochila tras su espalda y se asegura de no olvidar nada antes de bajarse del tren, revisa la hora en su teléfono celular, ocho con cuarenta y cinco minutos, el entrenamiento empieza a las nueve y media y finalizara a las doce en punto. Tiene el tiempo suficiente para alcanzar a Kagami en su apartamento.

Abre la aplicación de mensajería y envía dos mensajes, uno a su madre y otro a su novio.

Guarda su teléfono en los bolsillos de su pantalón y camina lentamente para salir de la estación, le gustaría caminar un poco, después de todo el apartamento de Kagami no esta tan lejos.

Pero entonces justo al salir, una sonrisa se pinta en su cara, Kuroko y Kagami le esperan, ambos chicos sonríen, Kouki corre con alegría.

— ¡NOOOO! – Gritan ellos y Kouki se detiene inmediatamente, asustado, Kuroko y Kagami se apresuran a llegar junto al castaño.

Kagami tropieza y se cae, Kouki cierra los ojos por el fuerte golpe, está a punto de acercarse al pelirrojo, pero Kagami se para a la velocidad de la luz, su nariz sangra y su frente se ha raspado, a Kuroko poco le importa y sigue corriendo hacia él. Kouki busca entre sus bolsillos un pañuelo, preocupado por el sangrado del tigre.

Cuando Kagami se acerca, Kouki intenta darle el pañuelo.

— ¿Cómo estás? – Le pregunta Kagami, eso es algo que a él le gustaría preguntar. Su nariz gotea y su frente también, eso definitivamente debe doler.

— ¡Tu nariz sangra! – exclama y usa su pañuelo para detener el sangrado.

—Olvídate de él, Furihata-kun ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Te lastimaste cuando corriste? – Ambos chicos revisan con la mirada al castaño, luce bien y no hay ningún daño. Kouki está más preocupado por el sangrado de Kagami.

—Estoy bien. – Responde bajo la intensa mirada de sus compañeros, ambos sueltan un suspiro. – Les dije que no era necesario que vinieran por mí. No es como si pudiera perderme.

— ¡Oh, sí! Eso me recuerda. – Kuroko busca entre su mochila. –Deberás traer esto mientras estés aquí. – Entonces Kuroko le coloca una especie de colgante, Kouki lo toma entre sus manos y alza una ceja, su mirada viaja hacia Kuroko, eso debe ser una broma. – si te encuentras en peligro hazlo sonar y correremos, hasta ti. Y por si acaso, usa también esto. – El peliceleste toma su mano y en ella deposita una lata, es pequeña. Sus ojos lucen serios, definitivamente eso no es una broma.

Un silbato y un spray de pimienta.

—Y recuerda mantener el GPS de tu celular siempre encendido.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? – Pregunta más confundido que nunca.

—Son solo algunas cosas para tu protección.

—Solo son cosas que compramos mientras esperábamos por ti.

— ¡¿Desde cuándo están ahí?!

—Desde las cin… — Kagami se dobla de dolor cuando Kuroko golpea su costado derecho.

—Llegamos aquí hace solo 5 minutos, Furihata-kun. Vamos debes estar cansado por el viaje, iremos a la casa de Kagami-kun y dejaras tus cosas, ahí.

—Ok… — Responde no muy seguro. – Traje mi ropa de deporte, me gustaría practicar con ustedes.

—Eso sería genial. Seguro que la entrenadora estará feliz. – Entonces Kuroko y Kagami se paran cada uno a un costado de Furihata. – El taxi nos espera.

— ¿Taxi? ¿No podemos caminar?

— ¿Pero qué dices? – Exclama Kuroko asustado, como si fuera lo peor que pudo haber dicho. — ¡¿Acaso no sabes cuan peligroso es caminar en estos tiempos por la calle?! ¿Y si te asaltan?

—O acosan… Furi, créeme es por tu seguridad. – Sin protestar -porque no le dejaron hacerlo- Furihata sube al taxi.

.

— ¿De dónde sacaron eso? ¿Y por qué se vistieron así? ¿Mejor dicho, cuando es que se lo pusieron? –Pero Kuroko y Kagami no le escucha, preocupados por el entorno, su vista viaja una y otra vez de un lado a otro, esquivando posibles peligros, se comunican con sus compañeros a través de un pequeño radio.

—Todo despejado… cambio. – Habla Kagami, Kouki suelta un pequeño suspiro.

— ¿Qué sucede, Furihata-kun, algo te molesta?

—Bueno… si…

—Houston, tenemos un problema. Cambio. – Hablo el tigre por el radio, después de escuchar al castaño

— ¿Qué sucede con ustedes, hoy? – Responde y se detiene justo al frente de la entrada a su antiguo colegio, su ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Solo queremos que estés bien.

Kouki estuvo a punto de contestar, pero fueron interrumpidos por sus compañeros, todos ellos tenían puesto su uniforme y al igual que Kagami y Kuroko, lentes de sol obscuros y los Walki Tolkies, en su mano derecha.

—Pueden pasar, toda esta área es segura. – Responde Koganei, un sonido proviene de su radio y Koganei lo escucha con atención, la trasmisión fue hecha aunque ningún sonido vino de ella. – Mitobe dice que el camino trasero también es seguro. No hay bombas o cualquier otro objetó que ponga en peligro su vida.

Kouki soltó un suspiro, no sabía que pasaba o qué clase de juego estuvieran jugando, se veían divertidos y solo lo dejaría pasar.

Kouki ingreso al edificio siendo guiado por su propia guardia personal -aunque él no lo supiera-.

.

— ¿Así que, él es Furihata-senpai? – Un chico de primer año observaba a Kouki mientras este calentaba, lo habían visto en las fotos del equipo y lo había visto también jugar en la Interhigh, a simple vista no parecía ser tan fuerte, daba más bien la impresión de ser amable y gentil. Algo que cambiaba totalmente cuando estaba en la duela.

—Es impresionante verlo jugar. – Dice Riko, los chicos asienten y su mirada vuela al castaño.

— ¡¿Crees que si le pido consejos me los dará?!

—No pierdes nada con intentarlo, vamos, ahora que tiene tiempo. – Ambos chicos asienten y decididos, se acercan poco a poco al castaño, la presencia de Kouki cambió radicalmente cuando ingreso a la cancha y es un poco difícil para ellos hablarle.

Se llena de coraje y se decide a hablarle, Furihata ha tomado una toalla para limpiar el sudor de su frente, el chico de primer año, da un paso al frente y con los nervios a flor de piel, la primera letra del nombre de Furihata sale de su boca.

—F… — Pero es todo lo que puede decir, antes de que Hyuga e Izuki le impidan acercarse más y hablar con el castaño.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres, Koto-kun?! – La cara de su capitán da miedo, es todo lo que piensa, su compañero tiembla y Furihata a la distancia es entretenido por Kuroko.

—Solo quería charlar con Furihata-senpai. – Responde el chico aterrado, su compañero asiente frenéticamente a su lado. Hyuga e Izuki suavizan sus rostros.

—Ok, solo déjame revisarte completamente. – Y Kiyoshi se apresura a indicarle que extienda sus brazos y separa un poco las piernas. Le revisa pasando por su cuerpo un aparato de color negro que hacia curiosos ruidos, Koto lo identifico como un detector de metales. – Esta limpio. – Declaro Kiyoshi, Hyuga asiente y le indica que pase con Izuki.

Confundido y queriendo ir a casa, Koto asiente y le obedece.

—De acuerdo, chico… — Su senpai luce serio, más que nunca. – Recuerda esto, ese chico… — Apunta al castaño. – Es Furihata Kouki. – Koto asiente. – Sé que es lindo y que puedes sentirte atraído a él. Pero por tu propia seguridad y la nuestra, no te enamores ¿De acuerdo?

—D-de… acuerdo… — Izuki palmea su espalda y le deja pasar, pero ahora mismo Koto está perdido.

Su compañero pronto se acerca a él igual o más confundido.

.

— ¡¿Bien, me dirán que es lo que pasa?! – Furihata explota. Entonces sus compañeros se detienen, están en medio de la calle y las miras se posan en ellos, no, no por el grito de Kouki, más bien por el extraño grupo que amenaza a cualquiera que intente acercarse, hablar o siquiera ver a Kouki.

Ver a Kuroko hacer eso, de alguna manera es adorable, pero cuando Kagami lo hace, eso pasa a otro nivel, el tigre da miedo.

—Tranquilízate, Furihata-kun. – Se acerca la chica del grupo y Kouki agradece que la chica este allí, la entrenadora después de todo es la cordura entre tanta locura. — ¿Alguien te hizo algo que te molestara? – Dijo para inmediatamente después sacar una pequeño objeto, color negro, de aspecto inofensivo, la pequeña chica apretó un botón y pequeñas chispas salieron de la punta ¿De dónde demonios saco esa arma eléctrica? Bueno Aida Riko, definitivamente es una chica que no puedes subestimar. — ¿Dónde está? No te preocupes, solo lo aturdirá, no lo matara. – Su risa daba más miedo que su régimen de entrenamiento.

— ¿Vamos a comer? – dice resignado ya, todo lo que tiene que hacer es dejarlo pasar.

.

Riko se mantiene alejada de la cocina, sorprendentemente para Kouki. La recordaba cómo un poco más insistente en esos temas, empeñada en cocinar para ellos, aun cuando se negaran.

— ¿Acaso la entrenadora ya no insiste en cocinar para ustedes? – Pregunta, sus ojos vuelven a sus compañeros, un silencio invade la cocina, el rostro de sus compañeros se pinta de azul, especialmente los de Koganei, Fukuda y Kawahara, ellos habían sido el conejillo de indias de la entrenadora, véase de otra forma los que probaron la comida de la chica.

Fue traumático, casi mueren y su sentido del gusto casi desaparece.

—Furihata-kun, tu pelo ¿No está muy largo ya? – Pregunta el peliceleste, Kouki sonríe cuando un mechón castaño cae por su frente.

—Sí, lo cortare la semana que viene.

— ¿Quieres que lo corte por ti? – Pregunta Hyuga, Kouki niega levemente mientras le dedica una sonrisa en agradecimiento.

Pronto todo comienza a ser bastante normal, como debería ser.

—Furi. – Le llama Kagami, Kouki volteo y de inmediato se siente aturdido por el flash. – Lo siento, pero luces bien, así. – Las mejillas de Kouki se pintan de rojo y Kuroko frunce ligeramente el ceño, entonces el flash llega de lleno a sus ojos celestes. – Tú también Kuroko. – Para nadie es extraño esas muestras de amor entre la luz y sombra de Seirin, de hecho se habían tardado en dar el primer paso.

Kouki sonríe y a su mente llega el nombre de Akashi. Debería mandarle un mensaje para decirle cuanto se estaba divirtiendo.

—Kagami, ¿Me prestas tu teléfono para mandar un mensaje? – Pregunta al tigre, su teléfono se ha quedado sin batería y se ha olvidado por completo de conectarlo al cargador, Kagami asiente y Kouki se quita el delantal que ha estado usando para cocinar y evitar que su ropa se ensucie. Sus pies lo llevan hasta el balcón, el día esta precioso, los rayos del sol en su máximo esplendor, no hay ni una sola nube que oculte el cielo azul.

Quizás el día empezó extraño, muy extraño de hecho, pero todo parecía mejorar ahora.

Encendió el teléfono de Kagami y busco por los mensajes.

Antes de que pudiera escoger la opción de mandar un nuevo mensaje, uno llego, accidentalmente Kouki lo abrió, estuvo a punto de llevarlo a Kagami, pero el número llamo su atención, un número bastante conocido y que sabía de memoria.

Kouki soltó una risita, al ver el nombre del contacto.

 **Akashi-Psicópata-tijeras locas.**

Ok, definitivamente era bueno que Akashi no tuviera acceso al teléfono del tigre.

Kagami todavía tenía una mala impresión de Seijūrō y realmente no le puede culpar, el hecho de que te atacaran con unas tijeras era algo que no es fácil de olvidar. Incluso si no fue a él a quien ataco, el nombre de Akashi le hacía temblar al principio.

Ahora también le hacía temblar, pero por algo totalmente diferente.

—Qué cosas pienso – Cubrió sus mejillas y su sonrisa con su mano libre.

 ** _"Gracias por la foto."_** Escribía Akashi ¿Qué foto, pensaba Kouki?

 ** _"Ahora, bórrala de tu teléfono y de tu mente."_**

—Bien, esto es demasiado extraño. – Contra todos los principios de privacidad que Kouki poseía, fue hacia la bandeja de entrada de Kagami. Como esperaba, había varios mensajes enviados a Akashi, por extraño que parezca todo comenzaba a tener sentido. Sobre todo al leer el primer mensaje que Akashi le mando.

 ** _"Kouki estará yendo a Tokyo mañana."_** Hasta ese punto nada parecía extraño.

 ** _"No necesitaras preocuparte por lo que vaya a pasar pasado mañana si algo le ocurre."_**

Y Kouki suelta una pequeña sonrisa, y su dedo se desliza por el icono de llamada.

— ¿Kagami? – Escucha la suave voz de su novio.

— ¿De qué foto hablas, Akashi-kun?

— ¿Kouki? ¿Qué haces con el teléfono de Kagami? – Kouki se ríe, del otro lado de la línea Seijūrō frunce el ceño.

—Me quede sin batería y Kagami me presto su teléfono. Quería mandarte un mensaje. – Seijūrō sonríe, sus ojos vuelan a la cancha del gimnasio y ciertamente extraña la presencia de Kouki a su lado, dos días separados realmente es mucho tiempo. – Es divertido estar con ellos.

—Me alegra que te diviertas.

—Aunque actúan como guarda espaldas.

— ¿En verdad?

—Sí.

—Regresa pronto. Muero por besarte. – Sus mejillas se sonrojaron a más no poder, le hablaba suavemente, casi en susurros, su voz calmada y relajante.

—Te amo. – No pudo evitarlo, aquellas palabras simplemente salieron de sus labios, Seijūrō sonrió.

—Diles que pueden dejar su trabajo como guardaespaldas.

—No necesitas preocuparte más por mí. – Y lo sabía, Kouki ya no era más un pequeño cachorro asustadizo y tímido.

—Lo sé, pero déjame hacerlo, soy tu novio después de todo.

.

Sentados en fila y con la espalda recta, se encontraban todos sus compañeros.

— ¿Estás seguro de que podemos? – Pregunto Kawahara, desconfiado y nervioso.

Después de todo Akashi se las había arreglado para saber sus números celulares, saber su dirección seria pan comido, esconder un cadáver, no le supondría un problema e incluso 11 de ellos.

—Claro.

— ¿Seguro, segurísimo?

—Seguro.

Veinte segundos después todos ellos soltaban un gran suspiro.

—Pensaba que moriría. – Declaro Hyuga.

—De cuerdo, todo se solucionó. – Declaro la chica del grupo con una sonrisa, el delantal puesto y el cuchillo en mano. — ¿Quieren que les ayude a cocinar? – Y Kouki pensó que quizás debió esperar a que terminaran de cocinar para decirles que su trabajo como guardaespaldas había terminado.

E igualmente sus compañeros pensaban lo mismo.

— ¡Auch! —Se quejó Kagami.

— ¿Qué pasa Kagami-kun?

— ¿Qué pasa? ¡No mucho, solo me queje por el golpe de esta mañana! No sentía ni el dolor por el miedo, pero ahora el miedo se ha ido y el dolor ha vuelto. – Kouki sonrió, una carcajada contagiosa, Kuroko pronto se unió al castaño, al igual que el resto del equipo, Kagami mantenía el ceño levemente fruncido, no duro mucho, poco después todos ellos reían juntos.

.

El resto de la tarde se quedaron en casa de Kagami, vieron algunas películas y planificaron el día siguiente, jugar un poco de Básket en la cancha del parque, pasear un poco por el centro comercial, quizás comer en algún lado o volver a cocinar en casa de alguno de ellos, ya lo verían llegado el momento. Más que planificación, eran sugerencias y eran tantas que sería imposible cumplirlas todas en solo dos días.

—La próxima vez iremos nosotros a Kyoto. – Declara con entusiasmó la pequeña chica del grupo, Kouki sonríe, la cálida sensación que inunda su corazón le hace incluso querer llorar.

—Mamá dice que pueden quedarse en casa, ya veremos cómo nos acomodamos.

—Jajajaja, Furi, tú casa es grande, podríamos poner futones en la sala. – Comenta el pelirrojo.

—Eso me recuerda la primera noche que pasamos en Kyoto, mamá, Kouta y yo, dormimos en la sala. – Recuerda Kouki con una sonrisa.

—Hemos estado dando sugerencias de que hacer, pero Furihata, no hemos escuchado que quieres hacer tú. — Declara Kiyoshi, la mirada de todos se centra en él.

—Todo suena estupendo, mientras podamos hacerlo todos juntos, cualquier cosa esta bien para mí.

Entonces Izuki remueve el cabello de Furihata.

Todos en el equipo piensan lo mismo, tener a Furihata con ellos y con esa deslumbrante sonrisa es lo mejor que pudo pasarles. Hubo muchos malentendidos en el pasado, afortunadamente todos ellos quedaron aclarados.

— ¿Cómo va la escuela? – Pregunta el Point Guard de Seirin.

—Bien, la explicación que me distes el mes pasado me ayudó mucho.

—Me alegro.

Esa mañana al verlo jugar, la admiración de todos creció aún más, y lo que más les gusto fue aquella mirada deslumbrante en los ojos del castaño, a Izuki en especial, le pareció hermosa, era una mirada que solo Furihata podría tener. Como senpai y como compañero que juega en la misma posición, Furihata era para él como un hermano pequeño.

—Furihata-kun, ¿hay algún secreto vergonzoso que nos puedas contar de Akashi-kun? – Kuroko pregunta con su eterno rostro impasible, Seirin se mantiene callado, apoyando en silencio la pregunta del peliceleste, la curiosidad les carcome y han querido preguntar, no, más que preguntar; confirmar, la relación entre Furihata y el emperador de Rakuzan.

El rostro de Kouki estalla, incluso pueden ver el humo, Kuroko está seguro que inclusive podría freír un huevo en la frente del chico.

—No los tiene. – Suelta. – En pocas palabras es perfecto. – Solo a veces tener un novio tan perfeccionista es molesto. Aun así lo ama. – ¿Su perfeccionismo cuenta como secreto vergonzoso?

Ellos niegan.

—Pues no, no tiene. – como decirlo, era algo que esperaban, después de todo es de Akashi de quien hablan.

— ¿Ya conociste a su padre?

—Sí.

—Entonces es formal y todo. – Kiyoshi sonríe mientras observa como el rostro de Furihata se enciende en una gama de colores rojizos, uno más fuerte que el otro.

—S-si… — Responde más apenado que nunca.

— ¡Ahhh! – Exclama Kawahara, asustándolos a todos.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora?

—Lo siento, — Kawahara rasca su mejilla. – Acabo de recordar, el templo que está cerca de mi casa, hoy y mañana habrá un festival, pensé que quizás podríamos ir todos juntos.

—Esa es una buena idea.

— ¡Podríamos usar Yukatas, también! – A Kagami la idea le fascina, desde que llego a Japón no ha tenido la oportunidad de participar en un festival, el hecho de llevar Yukatas también le entusiasma.

—Eso seri— el teléfono celular de Kuroko suena, el peliceleste desvía su atención a la pantalla, un mensaje, el remitente un número desconocido. Su ceño se frunce, solo hay una orden en el mensaje, esa manera de exigir las cosas, es tan parecida a la de Akashi.

—Kagami-kun, puedo tomar un momento tu laptop. – Pregunta, Kagami asiente, sin prestar mucha atención al chico enfocado más que nada en la charla sobre el festival, en ese preciso momento pudo pedirle que se casara con él y definitivamente Kagami habría dicho que sí.

Como el mensaje lo indica inicio una conversación por Skype.

—Furihata-kun. – Le llama el peliceleste, segundos después Furihata es llamado por una voz que reconoce al instante.

— ¡Kou-chan! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Sei-chan dice que te diviertes!

Kouki suelta una risita. No tiene ni medio día que dejaron de verse y los extraña, supone que ellos también lo hacen, Kotaro y Eikichi le saludan tras el pelinegro.

—Me divierto. –acepta, y Reo hace un puchero gracioso.

— ¡No nos olvides, Chihuahua-chan!

— ¡Más les vale que lo cuiden, Seirin! – Kuroko pone sobre la mesa la laptop de Kagami, todo Seirin se reúne alrededor de esta.

—Por supuesto que lo cuidamos.

—Y quizás hasta lo detengamos aquí más tiempo. – Bromea Hyuga, Reo le mira directamente y como si fuera un niño pequeño le muestra la lengua.

—Definitivamente no deberías decir eso, Akashi podría tomarlo como verdad y Seirin se quedaría sin capitán. – Sonríe Kotaro, la computadora se mueve, Seirin y Kouki observan una pantalla negra, segundos después observan al emperador de Rakuzan. — ¿Qué opinas tú, Akashi? – Pregunta Kotaro, suponen es él quien ha movido la cámara.

Seirin tiembla y una descarga eléctrica, realmente desagradable les recorre, su piel se eriza y su corazón late con fuerza cuando le observan abrir sus ojos. Aquella mirada carmesí parece traspasar incluso la pantalla.

Instintivamente adoptan una posición recta y poco faltó para saludarlo al estilo militar.

Reo y Mayuzumi ríen, Seirin se ha mantenido en silencio desde hace algunos segundos.

Es justo que ellos también sufran. Soportar a Akashi cuando este tiene abstinencia de Kouki es en pocas palabras imposible, el entrenamiento ha sido mil veces más duro y en parte a Reo le tranquiliza que su pequeño este lejos de las manos de Seijūrō. Por otro lado lo extraña demasiado.

La cámara vuelve a mostrar a Reo y Eikichi, Mayuzumi se mantiene un poco alejado, aun así es capaz de observa al Chihuahua y al resto de Seirin.

— ¿Qué se supone que hacen?

—Planeamos una salida. –Contesta entusiasmado el castaño, Reo sonríe al ver la deslumbrante mirada de Kouki. – Un festival.

—Habrá Yukatas.

—Espera, Kouki, deberías intentar con un Kimono, te verías muy lindo.

— ¡Mibuchi-senpai! – Exclama Kouki avergonzado, todos ríen por eso.

—En ese caso, creo que Kuroko-kun e Izuki lucirían lindos también. – Riko piensa seriamente en hacerlos lucir ese Kimono.

— ¡Entrenadora!/Riko. – ambos chicos igual de sonrojados que el pequeño Chihuahua.

— ¡Bien! Decidido lucirán un bonito Kimono, yo los conseguiré.

—Espera, Kou-chan solo debería lucirlo para mí. – Protesta Reo.

—Awww, te mandare fotos.

— ¡De acuerdo!

Kouki y todos ellos platicaron el resto de la tarde, Mayuzumi y Akashi pronto también se integraron a la conversación, todos ellos hechizados por la sonrisa cálida y resplandeciente de Kouki. Especialmente para Akashi, aquella sonrisa era la luz de su vida y haría cualquier cosa para mantenerla por siempre encendida y junto a él.

No puede pedir que sonría solo para él, pero si puede pedir una sonrisa especial, una que solo le dedique a él, una que pueda llevarlo a las estrellas, Kouki es dueño de todo su ser.

Deposita sin dudarlo su corazón en manos del castaño, Kouki sabrá cuidarlo.

...

Extra.

Esta nervioso, sus manos tiemblan y sudan como nunca antes. Se siente incómodo rodeado de tanta elegancia, no es la primera vez que visita la casa de Seijūrō, ya había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo con anterioridad, pero esta vez, las cosas habían cambiado mucho, no está en esa casa como un amigo del pelirrojo, estaba ahí, en ese momento, temblando como Chihuahua porque Seijūrō quería presentarlo formalmente a su padre como su pareja.

—Y-y-y-yo… c-c-creo… — Seijūrō le observa con cierta diversión.

—No estés tan nervioso.

—Pero…

—Tranquilízate. – Su mano se desliza por la mejilla del castaño, el contacto es cálido y reconfortante, Seijūrō entrelaza sus manos y le regala una bella sonrisa, junto con un beso sobre su frente.

—Perdón por el retraso. – El hombre baja las escaleras con prisa, Seijūrō se pone de pie y Kouki solo lo imita, incapaz de pensar por sí mismo. – Es un placer conocerte, Kouki. – Y allí esta, lo llama por su nombre, que afición tienen los Akashis de llamar a las personas por su nombre aun cuando acaban de conocerse, ¿O solo es con él? ¿Espera que lo llame también por su nombre?, porque de ser así será difícil para él hacerlo o ¿Será una falta de respeto hacerlo? ¿Qué es lo que debe hacer? ¿Lo confunde de esa manera a propósito para verlo actuando raro? ¡Lo esta logrando!

—Kouki. – Akashi lo llama y logra sacarlo de aquel mundo de pensamientos. Masaomi sonríe por la adorable acción del pequeño castaño.

— ¡Lo siento! – Sus mejillas se pintan de carmín y le brinda una pequeña reverencia. Es tal y como Seijurou le dijo, un chico tranquilo, amable, aparentemente común, sin embargo personas como Kouki son difíciles de encontrar, después de todo ese chico había logrado que Seijurou le abriera su corazón.

Gracias a ese chico su relación con su hijo mejoraba cada día. Se sorprendió cuando una noche Seijūrō toco la puerta de su habitación, pidiendo un momento para hablar.

 _—Alguien me dijo hoy: Hay muchas clases de sentimientos, pero para poder entenderlos, es necesario expresarlos. ¿Podemos charlar un poco, padre?_

Meses después Seijurou le diría que salía con alguien, un chico para ser exactos y que quería presentárselo, eso demostraba la importancia de esa relación para su hijo, no se sorprendió mucho cuando le comento que ese alguien que le había impulsado a hablar con el, era el mismo chico que ahora era su novio.

No le juzgaría, ya había cometido demasiados errores en el pasado y a punto estuvo de perder a su único hijo. Simplemente trataría de apoyarlo en cada decisión que tome, es su hijo después de todo, está seguro que Seijūrō elegirá el camino correcto y si ese chico hace feliz a su hijo, le hará feliz también a él.

—Siéntete como en casa, algún día cuando se casen, será tuya también. –Seijūrō asiente con una sonrisa y Kouki solo quiere desaparecer, su rostro más rojo que nunca, Masaomi sonríe ante la inocente reacción del castaño.

Una tarde que disfrutarían los tres, especialmente Masaomi. Con la compañía de Kouki, aquella casa fría y sin color, poco a poco recuperaba la calidez y luz que alguna vez tuvo, la deslumbrante sonrisa del castaño podría derretir incluso el hielo.

.

.

* * *

.

.


	7. Extra: No es una despedida

**.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **EL JUGADOR NÚMERO 12 DE RAKUZAN.**

 **Extra: No es una despedida.**

Dio un suspiro cuando fue su turno. Su mano temblaba ligeramente, Akashi le miraba fijamente con una sonrisa, Sugino dio un salto de felicidad cuando desdoblo el papel que había sacado de la urna, el número 5, suspiro, dentro de aquella caja todavía quedaban 3 números, el número 1, el 6 y el 9.

Rezaba a dios, a buda, a quien le escuchara y quisiera sacarlo de aquel apuro.

Sobre el pizarrón había una lista de números, desde el 30 hasta el 1. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, odiando el momento en que su clase decidió participar en el festival escolar con una obra de teatro, quizás hasta ahí todo parecía normal. Lo extraño y lo que lo tenía en esa posición: la decisión de sortear los papeles y obligaciones.

El papel número uno, correspondía a la protagonista de la historia.

El número seis a un personaje poco relevante.

El número nueve y el que quería por sobe todo, correspondía a un ayudante tras bambalinas, en pocas palabras no tendría que actuar si conseguía este número.

Por ningún motivo quería el número uno. Sus ojos rodaron hasta el pizarrón, observo la bella y fina caligrafía con la que estaba escrito el nombre bajo el número dos, después observo el papel que Akashi sostenía.

Detrás de él solo quedaban dos personas más, una chica mucho más tímida que él y Kirino, un compañero con el cual no hablaba mucho, pero por su rostro ninguno de ellos quería el número uno o el seis, buscaban con la misma intensidad que él, el número nueve.

En un principio ¿Por qué Akashi le había obligado a participar en eso? ¿Por qué el participaba? No hace mucho le había comentado que no tenía tiempo para las actividades del festival escolar, entonces ¿Por qué participaban? ¿Por qué?

Furihata sabía que usar la gran influencia de Akashi -siendo este el mismísimo presidente del consejo estudiantil- para poder saltarse también las actividades era malo, mucho de hecho. Así que este debe ser su castigo.

— ¿Furihata-kun? – le llama el maestro, Furihata sonríe con nerviosismo y coloca la mana dentro de la urna.

Una parte de él no quiere el número uno, la otra parte, la que es celosa y posesiva con Akashi lo desea con intensidad, después de todo, Seijūrō Akashi, tiene el papel principal masculino. Es tan contradictorio.

Akashi le sonríe.

¿A quién se le ocurrió sortear los papales? ¡Lo mataría! ¡En verdad lo mataría, si no fuera porque es su novio y lo ama!

— ¿Por qué no lo hacemos más interesante? – Había dicho con una sonrisa, nadie se opuso al contrario, le aplaudieron. – Sortearemos los pápeles en la obra y los obligaciones detrás de bambalinas, como el iluminador, ayudante de vestuario, maquillista, etc. – hablaba al frente de la clase, junto a él, la delegada de clase asentía, el profesos responsable del grupo también parecía feliz y Furihata se veía atrapado por su voz y el semblante serio que poseía.

Al empezar el nuevo semestre, el cambio de clases y compañeros, pensó sería un poco pesado, pero para su suerte casi todos sus antiguos compañeros compartían la misma clase, la sorpresa fue ver el nombre de Akashi en la lista de su clase. La sonrisa que mostraba en aquel momento era intensa, sus mejillas se pintaron de un lindo sonrojo y su corazón galopaba alocado, como un potro salvaje. Reo a su lado también sonreía.

Su relación era como un secreto a voces.

Todos lo sabían pero nadie decía nada, y así estaba bien, algunos le apoyaban y algunos otros -muy pocos- les despreciaban, pero claro esta nadie quería ir en contra de Seijūrō Akashi.

Pero eso era ir muy lejos, su mano saco de la urna el papel, blanco y completamente doblado.

—Todo menos el uno. — Pensaba Furihata, no quería actuar, no frente a toda la escuela, tenía pánico escénico. Podría terminar haciendo el ridículo y no quería ser la burla de todo el colegio.

—Por favor que sea el uno. –Era el pensamiento general de toda la clase, especialmente de sus compañeros que aún no sacaban un papel.

...

La obra de teatro que estarían representando era la creación de una de sus compañeras, el argumento era bueno, lleno de misterio, crimen, tragedia y amor, quizás era cliché, pero amaba como la protagonista al final era feliz con el hombre que amaba. Incluso las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos cuando leía el libreto.

Estaba ambientado en la época victoriana, en el año 1876.

Si, era estupendo, Sugino definitivamente sería una escritora muy famosa.

—Animo, Chihuahua-chan. – Kotaro le sonreía y Kouki sostenía todavía en su puño el papel, un hermoso y elegante número uno estaba escrito en el.

—Época victoriana. – Murmuro Mayuzumi. – Eso significa: vestidos pomposos y muchos holanes.

—Si puedes salir a la cancha, no será tan diferente salir al escenario. – Comento uno de sus compañeros y a la mente de Kouki llego el primer partido oficial en el que participo en la pasada Winter Cup.

—Es diferente. – Contesto. – amo el básquet, soy basquetbolista, no actor. Se jugar pero no actuar.

—Vamos, no es tan malo, Akashi estará ahí, además nosotros también, si alguien se atreve a reírse de ti, tendrán una muy mala noche. –Dijo Eikichi mientras se acercaba.

Kouki soltó un gran suspiro. Observo a la distancio como Seijūrō, platicaba con el entrenador del equipo, mostrándole las nuevas rutinas que había ideado para el primer y segundo equipo. Seijūrō se mostraba sereno, como siempre, no parecía sentirse agobiado por el trabajo extra que representaba aquel papel en la obra.

— ¿Chi-chan, dijo vestidos y holanes? – Reo se apresuró a llegar hasta donde Kouki se encontraba, tomo ambas manos y le miro directamente a los ojos, el rostro de Kouki se puso azul al observar los ojos brillantes del pelinegro.

—Claro que sí, es la época victoria, después de todo. Nuestro querido Furihata-kun, representa a Marianne Campbell. – Mayuzumi explica mientras lee el libreto que Sugino le ha dado a Kouki. – Y nuestro capitán, representa a Lord Nathan Collingwood.

...

— ¿Ehh, estarán ambos en una obra? – Kouki no se muestra para nada entusiasmado con la idea y Kuroko puede apreciar eso.

—Sí, ¿Ustedes harán algo por el festival? –Pregunta, tratando de desviar por completo el tema de la obra de teatro.

—El club decidió montar una cafetería.

—La entrenadora definitivamente no cocinara ¿O, si? – La sola idea de una repuesta positiva le estremecía el alma, compadeciéndose desde ya de aquellas pobres personas que probaran su comida.

—No queremos envenenar a nuestros clientes. —Kuroko sonrió, segundos después Kouki también sonreía. – ¿Qué obra es?

—Es un guion escrito por una de nuestras compañeras. Podría mandártelo para leer, si quieres. – el peliceleste sonríe mientras asiente. —Estoy muriéndome de los nervios.

—Tranquilo, podrás hacerlo. Solo usa el viejo truco de imaginarlos a todos en ropa interior.

—Eso no servirá, lo intente una vez y comencé a reírme sin parar, fue vergonzoso. – Admite mientras sus mejillas se pintan de rojo.

—Solo velo como un juego entonces, solo un juego. ¿Por cierto, que papel tendrás?

Con el rostro viendo el teclado, Kouki responde la pregunta hecho por Kuroko, le cuenta cómo es que se había decidido sortear los papeles, también le dice que Seijūrō tendrá el papel protagónico junto a él, se muere de vergüenza cuando le explica que ya ha visto los vestidos que tendrá que ponerse, son cuatro en total.

...

Es tan vergonzoso, piensa Kouki mientras se ve al espejo, agradece internamente que su madre no pueda estar presente por su trabajo, también agradece la ausencia de su hermano, no había querido decirle nada, pero termino por comentarlo dos noches antes del festival cultural, su madre se disculpó con él, tenía un compromiso y no podría asistir, su corazón salto cuando su madre le dijo a Kouta que definitivamente tenía que grabar a Kouki, Kouta frunció el ceño, para después decir que tampoco podría asistir, ya que tendría que entregar un ensayo pronto y debía terminarlo. Regañándole después por no haberle dicho antes.

Pero a decir verdad Kouki se sintió alegre.

El primer vestuario que debería ponerse sería un vestido común y corriente sin tanta tela u holanes, como los que usaban las mujeres que no pertenecían a la clase alta, tendría que usar una peluca y deberían maquillarle un poco.

El diseño del primer vestido era sencillo, con la cintura muy alta, anudada bajo el pecho, sin marcar la figura, con un largo hasta los tobillos dejando ver los pies. Las mangas cortas tipo farol. Bajo el vestido, se usarían ligeras enaguas de algodón, el color serian suave, en tonalidades pastel.

—Mi padre ha venido a ver la obra. – Escucha detrás de él, le ve por el espejo y como esperaba es Seijūrō, su novio le sonríe divertido, sin compréndelo mucho Kouki se da la media vuelta, hasta que casi dos segundos después, las palabras de Seijūrō cobran sentido.

— ¡¿Masaomi-san?! – El pelirrojo asiente con diversión al ver como el rostro de Kouki palidece.

—Tiene todo un equipo de cámaras, ningún ángulo se le escapara.

— ¿Por qué?

—Le comente que tu madre se perdería esto, así que… —se alza de hombros, como si fuera de lo más normal.

Quiere morir, quiere que la tierra se abra y se lo trague, es demasiado vergonzoso, ahora más que nuca, el padre de Seijūrō le vería vestido de mujer ¡¿Qué podría ser más vergonzoso que eso?!

—No te preocupes, — Se acerca Seijūrō, le toma del mentón y deposita un corto beso sobre los labios de Kouki. – Es solo una obra de teatro, además no eres el único hombre vestido de mujer. – Dice y Kouki recuerda a varios compañeros que también tuvieron que tomar el papel de una mujer siendo ellos hombres o a las chicas que interpretan el papel de hombres.

Especialmente Kiyomi-san, la chica que ahora hace de Jimmy Collingwood, el hermano menor de Nathan y rival de amor.

—Te ves bien. – murmuro Kouki después de verlo con el primer vestuario puesto, era un traje un poco al estilo militar, la chaqueta color negro y llevaba bordados dorados, algunas medallas colgaban al frente del lado derecho justo donde se hallaba el corazón. El pantalón pulcramente planchado y limpio, los zaparos negros y la funda para la espada que llevaba.

—Ansió con todo mi corazón verte en aquel vestido de novia. – Toma la mano de Kouki y la besa para después hacer una reverencia.

...

De alguna manera lo ha hecho, ha podido salir al frente y actuar como en los ensayos, incluso aun después de haber visto a Masaomi en primera fila junto a los tres reyes sin corona y Mayuzumi. Su corazón desbocado poco a poco se acostumbra a esos nervios, se siente igual a cuando tiene que salir a jugar en la cancha de baloncesto, como había dicho su peliceleste amigo; Kuroko, simplemente debería tomarlo como un juego.

Ahora mientras se pone el segundo vestido y escucha a Seijūrō actuar, piensa que no es tan malo después de todo, mira alrededor, sus compañeros se divierte como él, nadie dice nada o se burlan de él, solo hacen eso por diversión, para pasar tiempo juntos después de clases, Kouki ha podido conocerles más gracias a esa participación en el festival, y sus compañeros han podido conocerle más a él y a Seijūrō, su parte amable especialmente.

—Furihata-kun… — Le llama Sugino, la chica acomoda sus lentes y le da indicaciones, su vestuario llega y debe ponérselo lo más rápido que pueda sin desacomodar la peluca, el segundo vestido es un poco más difícil, ya que tiene mucho más vuelo y tela, es lindo, Kouki lo reconoce, todo el vestuario es demasiado bello, sus compañeros se lucieron al confeccionarlos.

El segundo vestido es de color azul cielo, con algunos detalles en blanco, deberá ponerse unos botines blancos con ese vestuario y el cabello deberá arreglarlo un poco para soltarlo, algunas compañeras le ayudan a cepillarlo y ajustar la peluca, definitivamente no desea que esta se caiga en medio del escenario.

…

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después Kouki está preparándose en el almacén para el último acto de la obra, solo 15 minutos más y todo terminaría, sin equivocaciones, sin caídas vergonzosas, terminaría perfectamente bien.

—Debe ser una broma…

—No lo es, — Kiyomi desde el otro lado de la puerta sonríe. – Deberás ponerte esa ropa.

Kouki no protestaba por el vestido de novia, antes ya había tenido lo oportunidad de verlo, un hermoso blanco puro, era el vestido que más tela había ocupado, tenía mucho vuelo y volumen en la falda, el corset que le hacía lucir más esbelto (aunque gritara en el proceso de ponérselo) con lindos encajes transparentes. El vestido tenía un pequeño escote al frente, cuidando perfectamente la figura de Kouki, la cola del vestido era también un poco larga, el velo; aquella fina tela blanca transparente tienen detalles a mano con aplicaciones en pedrería, muy lindo en verdad, el vestido que cualquier chica quisiera para su boda.

Algo que Kouki no sabía y que por supuesto nunca sabría, es que el vestido Seijūrō lo había elegido y comparado especialmente para él.

—No voy a ponerme esto. – Se queja, sus mejillas brillan rojizas. No se atreve a siquiera tocar las prendas, unas bonitas medias de seda con encajes sexis, haciendo juego con el liguero, los guantes y la ropa interior femenina. Todo en un bonito color blanco.

—Debes ponerte eso o no te pongas nada, date prisa, entras a escena dentro de diez minutos. – Le respondió Kiyomi, Kouki busca con desesperación su ropa, pero no hay nada más que el vestido y aquellas prendas. Definitivamente mataría a esa chica después. – cualquier elección es buena.

...

Con las mejillas sonrojadas e incómodo por la ropa que lleva puesta, Kouki agradece con la mirada a Seijūrō y a voz callada le ayude con algunos guiones, Kouki los ha olvidado por completo. El pelirrojo le toma de la mano con una sonrisa, besa sus nudillos y las mejillas del castaño se pintan en rojo, la audiencia atrapada por la actuación de ambos, como si fuera verdad, como si tras bambalinas se juraran amor eterno, sus compañeros también se habían quedado embrujados con tal perfección.

La marcha nupcial suena.

El vestido de Kouki es hermoso.

Y el traje que Seijūrō lleva puesto también lo es, el chaleco, los pantalones, el saco y la corbata son de color negro, la camiseta y los guantes son blancos, los zapatos de charol negro brillante, sencillo y elegante, además la sonrisa en su rostro definitivamente es lo que le hace ver tan guapo.

Ambos se paran frente al padre – compañero de clases, obviamente – para ambos el tiempo vuela, su papel dice que deben verse a los ojos con amor, algo que es condenadamente fácil de hacer, es lo que hacen siempre, después de todo.

Reo, Kotaro y Eikichi se han puesto a llorar, no solo por la historia detrás de aquella bella obra de arte, es como si de verdad, ambos, Kouki y Seijūrō fueran a casarse y es hermoso, verlos sonreírse de aquella manera, el brillo en sus ojos, de alguna manera Reo se sentía mal por interrumpirles cada vez que tenían tiempo para ellos, pero es que su modo "mamá gallina" se activaba solo, no podía evitarlo.

Pero por lo menos desde ahora les daría un poco de privacidad… siempre y cuando no estuvieran completamente solos, claro está.

Masaomi y Mayuzumi disfrutaban de la bella historia y de la perfecta actuación de ambos. Nunca desde que su madre había muerto le había visto sonreír de esa manera, tan natural, despreocupada y ligera. Masaomi sonrió internamente, observando a Kouki con las mejillas sonrojadas, agradeciendo que llegara a la vida de ambos para cambiar las cosas.

El telón debería caer después de que Kouki y Seijūrō se besaran –un beso en la mejilla, que apenas rozaría la comisura de sus labios— dando por terminada la historia con un final feliz. Justo cuando su compañero, termino de decir la frase: "Puedes besar a la novia". Seijūrō le mira fijamente. Sus compañeros están preparados para que el telón caída; los espectadores preparados para aplaudir fuertemente, Kouki cierra sus ojos, preparándose para el final.

—Este día, — Hablo Seijūrō, Kouki y sus compañeros de clases se quedan pasmados, la audiencia por supuesto no sabe que eso está fuera del guion. Seijūrō toma sus manos y las junta justo frente a ellos, besando sus manos. – Prometimos amarnos el uno al otro y compartir hasta nuestros pensamientos más íntimos. Prometimos sostenernos, apreciarnos y valorarnos, viviendo cada día como si fuera el último, si el dolor entra en nuestras vidas, juntos lo superaremos. Mientras envejezcamos y lentamente cambiemos, podremos mirarnos a los ojos y saber que lo que tenemos nunca desaparecerá. Y así, unidos, partiremos cuando la vida lo designe, y si hay más vidas para ti y para mí, deseo encontrarte en todas ellas y ver tu sonrisa de nuevo.

Kouki le observaba, esas palabras no eran de Nathan, tampoco estaban dirigidas a Marianne, era Seijūrō hablando, mirándole a él, a Kouki. Las lágrimas fluyen y es un alivio que no tenga tanto maquillaje o terminaría corrido.

—Me entrego a ti este día, para compartir mi vida contigo. Puedes confiar en mi amor, porque es real. Prometo serte fiel. Compartir y apoyarte en tus esperanzas, sueños y metas. Mi corazón estará contigo para siempre. Cuando caigas, te levantare, cuando llores te confortare, cuando rías compartiré contigo la alegría. Todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo es tuyo, desde este momento hasta la eternidad. – Responde las palabras de Seijūrō, el pelirrojo desliza sus manos hasta las mejillas del castaño, apartando un mechón de cabello. Sostiene su rostro y baja lentamente, todo el mundo ha desaparecido para ellos, ahora mismo no les importan los espectadores o sus compañeros tras bambalinas.

Todo lo que Seijūrō quiere en ese momento es besar a Kouki, y Kouki solo desea que le bese.

Antes de que los labios se Seijūrō encuentren los de Kouki, el telón cae y todas las miradas se dirigen a Kiyomi, la chica que aun lleva puesto el traje del ultimo escenario, es lo mejor piensan todos y desvían su vista de aquella bonita escena, dándoles la privacidad que merecen.

...

—Furihata-kun – Le llama Kiyomi, el castaño más rojo que una cereza, avergonzado en la esquina más alejada de todos. – Debes ir a cambiarte, tu ropa está en el almacén. – la chica sonríe cuando le ve asentir y caminar como un robot, se ha atorado con la tela del vestido y casi cae, ella suelta una sonrisa. Nadie les ha dicho nada – parte de eso es por Seijūrō – pero está segura, la mayoría les apoya, Kouki es un chico amable, es imposible que puedan despreciarle.

Suelta un suspiro cuando ve la figura del castaño desaparecer.

— ¿Sabes dónde está Kouki? – Preguntan tras ella y reconoce por completo aquella voz, por supuesto es Seijūrō.

Kiyomi se voltea, sonriendo, aquellos ojos que le devoran el alma, como en el escenario, cuando ambos peleaban por el amor de Marianne. Era tan intenso que incluso llego a pensar que de verdad llegaría amatarle.

—Sí, fue al almacén a cambiarse, tu ropa está ahí, deberías ir también. –Seijūrō asiente y le agradece la información, Kiyomi sonríe, al parecer todavía no olvida la vez que supuestamente iba a declarársele a Furihata.

Se apresuró a terminar de guardar todos los materiales que habían utilizado, el festival estaba a punto de terminar y quería disfrutar por lo menos de algunas actividades, como la habitación encantada de la clase D.

—Hina-chan. – Le llaman, Kiyomi sonríe al escuchar su nombre. – Estuviste excelente. – Le felicita, la chica se da la vuelta de nuevo, esta vez encontrándose con una bonita sonrisa.

—Reo—senpai, muchas gracias. – Kotaro se mantiene escondido tras Eikichi, temblando al recordar lo que aquella chica le había obligado a hacer. Sus ojos brillan cuando encuentra aquellos hermosos ojos verdes y el chico brinca tras Eikichi, una sensación de peligro le recorre el alma.

— ¿Sabes dónde está Kou-chan? – Kotaro le agradece a Reo en silenció cuando aquellos ojos dejan de observarle.

—Nop, no sé… dijo que quería cambiarse, tomo su ropa y se fue.

—¿Sei-chan, estaba con él? – Pregunta un poco preocupado y la chica asiente.

—Sí, los dos salieron juntos. – Y eso basto para que el modo "mamá gallina" se encendiera en el máximo nivel. Kiyomi sonrió cuando Reo abandono el lugar, literalmente, salió volando.

Mayuzumi la observo por varios segundos, su mirada castaña se mantuvo conectada con la grisácea. Un minuto después, Mayuzumi también salía del lugar, junto a Kotaro y Eikichi.

Esa definitivamente era su buena acción del día.

— ¿Nadie ira al almacén? ¡Quiero cerrar la puerta para irme de aquí! – Dice, algunas compañeras se acercan con cajas. – Déjenlas en el pasillo, — ambas chicas asienten, Kiyomi observa el pasillo por donde Kouki y Seijūrō han desaparecido, el almacén queda al fondo, muy alejados de ellos. La puerta es cerrada con llave y Kiyomi desliza la pequeña llave por debajo de la puerta.

Segundos después la chica desaparece del lugar. Ahora mismo solo quiere divertirse en la clase D.

…

—Solo quiero quitarme esto. – Dijo el castaño en cuánto ingreso al almacén, tropezó por culpa de las zapatillas y la incomodidad, afortunadamente Seijūrō llego a tiempo para evitar que cayera, agradeciéndole al pelirrojo con la mirada, Seijūrō le dejo en libertad segundos después, entonces Kouki se quitó la peluca e intento hacer lo mismo con el vestido.

—Pero te ves hermoso. — Seijūrō detuvo las manos del castaño, el hermoso vestido blanco realmente le quedaba perfecto, la peluca descansaba sobre la pequeña mesa de madera, la bella y fina tela del velo de novia, blanco puro.

—No digas eso. – era una bendición que Seijūrō no pudiera ver su rostro, de un color rojo intenso.

Las manos de Kouki seguían detenidas por las de Seijūrō, con una de ellas sujetando el listón que le liberaría de aquella prenda. El pelirrojo le obligó a dejar la tela y llevo sus manos al frente, sus dedos se entrelazaron y se deslizaron por la cintura de Kouki.

—Me gustas mucho. – Susurro, e inevitablemente Kouki recuerda las palabras que Seijūrō le ha dicho hace apenas algunos segundos.

—También tú. –su espalda sintió la calidez del cuerpo de su novio. Seijūrō descanso su barbilla entre el cuello y hombro del castaño, mordiendo ligeramente la oreja, sonrió al escucharle suspirar y sentirle temblar entre sus brazos. Está seguro de que Kouki no sabe todo lo que esas pequeñas acciones provocan en él.

Sus manos fueron liberadas, así como todo su cuerpo, Kouki frunció el ceño por el repentino alejamiento de Seijūrō.

—Cámbiate, te llevare a casa. – Kouki se giró y ahora era Seijūrō quien le daba la espalda.

— ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto confundido.

Seijūrō solo niega en silencio, era peligroso, muy peligroso que ambos estuvieran en ese sitio solos, ahora mismo su mente era un caos, una parte de él le incitaba a voltearse y tomar con ímpetu los labios del castaño, tumbarlo sobre las colchonetas y desvestirlo lentamente.

La otra parte, aquella que quería atesorarlo y tratarlo con cuidado, le decía que debían salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Kouki tomo la mano de Seijūrō.

—¿Sei? – el pelirrojo cerro sus ojos, aquel susurro le enloqueció, Kouki solo le llamaba de aquella manera cuando compartían momentos íntimos.

Momentos íntimos muy poco frecuentes por culpa de Mibuchi Reo, era sorprendente que el pelinegro aun siguiera con vida.

—Debemos salir de aquí.

—Le dije a mamá que pasaría la noche contigo, Sei.— ¿Era apropósito? Kouki le llamaba con aquella voz tan sensual, tan linda, tan juguetona, para provocarlo, o simplemente era su inocencia e ingenuidad hablando.

—Hoy no puedo.

— ¿Por qué? – Era un sueño, fue la conclusión a la que Seijūrō llego y Kouki no era consciente de lo que provocaba en su novio, él solo quería tenerlo cerca, compartir tiempo juntos, sus palabras y acciones eran inocentes, o eso creía.

—Kouki, no lo hagas.

—¿Hacer qué? – Seijūrō tomo la mano del castaño y se dio la vuelta, lo atrajo hacia él y envolvió su cintura, Kouki se sintió incomodo, no por el toque de Seijūrō, no claro que no, Kouki jamás podría sentirse incómodo con las caricias o cercanía de Seijūrō.

—No me provoques más o no podré controlarme. – Tras decir eso, sus labios buscaron los del castaño. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Kouki, en ellos veía anhelo, amor y deseo. Sus labios rozaron los contrarios.

Una corriente les recorrió a ambos, algo era diferente con ese beso.

Cada beso era único y especial para ambos, cada beso era un bonito momento que guardarían en sus corazones por siempre.

Finalmente ambos cerraron sus ojos, dejándose llevar por el contactó, Seijūrō libero la mano de Kouki y para tomar con las suyas el rostro del chico, acariciando la piel y subiendo lentamente hacia el cabello del contrario, enredando sus dedos, sintiendo la textura suave y la fragancia de su cabello.

Los labios de Kouki tenían un delicioso sabor dulce, incitándolo a devorarlos y a introducir la lengua dentro de su boca, deseaba más profundidad en aquel beso y Kouki le dio acceso total al abrirla, sus lenguas chocaron y peleaban por dominar la situación, Kouki soltó un gemido y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Seijūrō recorrió la espalda de Kouki, sintiendo la textura suave de la tela del vestido, sus manos se detuvieron en la cintura, Kouki subió sus manos y las enredo en el cuello de Seijūrō.

Sin pensarlo, Seijūrō le empujo contra la pared, Kouki gimió y Seijūrō enloqueció con aquel sonido.

Sus labios se separaron, su respiración era agitada, y sus ojos no se apartaban del contrario, ¿Quién daría el primer paso? ¿Qué ocurriría ahora?

—Te amo, no tienes idea de cuánto. – Dijo Seijūrō, Kouki sonrió con ternura al verle tan preocupado.

—También yo, te deseo tanto como tú a mí. – su mano tomo la mejilla del pelirrojo, Seijūrō ladeaba su rostro buscando el contacto de aquella calidez, aun cuando estas estaba cubiertas por los guantes de seda que traía puestos, la tela era suave, pero nada podría compararse con la piel del castaño.

—Si me dices que me detenga, yo… no creo poder hacerlo.

—No lo hare. No quiero que te detengas.

—No quiero lastimarte.

—No lo harás.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Solo lo sé. – Seijūrō sonrió.

— ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?

—Solo ámame o ¿Quieres que lo haga yo? – aquella declaración dejo al pelirrojo con los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa divertida.

—Quizás, algún día. – Ambos sonrieron.

El primer en moverse fue Seijūrō, acortando la distancia entré sus labios, desde la primera vez que los probo supo que nunca podría vivir sin ellos, no era fanático del dulce, pero el sabor que desprendían era casi adictivo.

Sus manos comenzaron a delinear la figura de Kouki sobre la tela del vestido, eran movimientos lentos y casi tortuosos, que hacían a Kouki sentirse caliente, extasiado y deseoso de más, más contacto, más besos, más caricias.

La primera vez que beso a Seijūrō se sentía nervioso, y aunque no lo había demostrado había tenido miedo, miedo de hacerlo mal y decepcionar al pelirrojo, benditos los dioses que eso no había pasado, aunque la mayoría lo había hecho Seijūrō, Kouki trato de responder, ahora, aunque Seijūrō le seguía guiando, había adquirido la confianza suficiente para tomar el control algunas veces.

A Seijūrō le gustaba cuando eso pasaba.

Pero esta vez, solo se dejaría llevar.

La lengua de Seijūrō delineo nuevamente los labios del castaño, Kouki abrió su boca y Seijūrō mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, su lengua se adentró en la boca de Kouki y la exploro a profundidad, sus manos subieron el vestido, comenzaba a pensar que la ropa les estorbada, sobre todo el pomposo vestido de novia que Kouki vestía.

—Deberíamos quitarlo, podría ensuciarse.

— ¡NOOO! – Grito, Seijūrō se detuvo de inmediato, pensando que quizás iban decimado rápido.

—Lo siento… creo, creo que deberíamos volver a casa. –Kouki cubrió de inmediato su boca, queriendo darse un buen golpe por lo que acababa de hacer, Seijūrō le dejo en libertad, dejo de aprisionarlo contra la pared y se dio la vuelta, buscando su ropa y la de Kouki.

—No, no es lo que piensas. – Le tomo de la chaqueta evitando que se alejará más de él.

—Está bien. Volvamos a casa.

—No, no entiendes. — Declaró avergonzado y un poco enojado, soltando un suspiro dejo libre la chaqueta del pelirrojo y tomo el vestido desde la punta para subirlo, dejando a la vista sus piernas, su rostro más rojo que una cereza.

Seijūrō se dio la media vuelta justo cuando el castaño tomo el vestido para subirlo, su ojos vieron primero las zapatillas, junto con las medias blancas y sexy liguero que se sujetaba a las piernas del castaño, por supuesto combinaban a la perfección con la ropa interior femenina, sus mejillas se tornaron ligeramente rojizas, Kouki no podía verlo a los ojos, por la vergüenza e incomodidad del momento.

—No tuve opción… —Declaro tratando de explicar la situación que le llevo a ponerse eso. – Era esto o salir sin nada debajo.

—Esto realmente parece una luna de miel. – Dice el pelirrojo soltando una sonrisa burlona.

—Una romántica primera noche en el almacén de la escuela. —Declara Kouki, el rubor de sus mejillas no desaparecía y tardaría mucho en hacerlo.

—Podemos estar en menos de media hora en un hotel cinco estrellas. – De nuevo Seijūrō se acercó y lo tomo de la cintura.

—Así sea este almacén o ese hotel, no me importa en realidad, solo quiero estar contigo.

—El vestido se ira, —susurra al oído de Kouki, su piel se erizo cuando el aliente cálido de Seijūrō choco contra su piel. Asintió sin pensarlo, las manos de Seijūrō desataron el listón que mantenía sujeto el vestido evitaba que resbalara.

—Tu saco también.

Sus manos se deslizaron sobre sus hombros, bajando poco apoco el vestido, el pecho del castaño quedo totalmente expuesto, sus manos se deslizaron por esa área, cada lugar que tocaba era suave, la piel de Kouki desprendía un aroma atrayente, un aroma que le incitaba a probarla, lamerla y marcarla.

El vestido cayó al piso, todo lo que cubría a Kouki eran los guates de seda y las medias.

Una vista digan de admirar y recordar por el resto de su vida.

Sus manos recorrían lentamente la figura del castaño, la piel suave y con olor a vainilla, le sentía temblar, podía sentir también la impaciencia y el deseo, su respiración comenzaba a ser entre cortada y buscaba el contacto con Seijūrō más que nunca, Seijūrō gruño suavemente cuando el cuerpo de Kouki rozo su miembro erecto.

Caliente.

El ambiente se sentía cada vez más caliente.

Kouki no quería quedarse atrás y alentado por la situación comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Seijūrō, y le quito la corbata, sus cuerpos se rozaban y aquellos pequeños contactos les hacían gemir levemente, la boca de Kouki fue tomada de nuevo con deseo, sus manos se deslizaban por el pecho pálido de Seijūrō, la piel era caliente. Seijūrō soltó un suspiro, los manos de Kouki acariciaban su pecho y brazos como si estuviera esculpiendo su cuerpo.

Pero era molesto, al menos para Kouki tocarlo con aquellos guantes puestos.

Quiso quitarlos.

—No. – Se lo impido el pelirrojo.

Bajo sus manos y Seijūrō le empujaba lentamente hacia atrás, estuvo a punto de caer por el vestido, todos aquellos holanes y la tela, estas se habían atorado en el tacón de sus zapatillas, Seijūrō le sujeto de la cintura y se inclinó para levantar el vestido, lo dejo a un lado y aprovecho el momento y la posición para deslizar su mano sobre una de las piernas de Kouki, el castaño soltó un pequeño grito cuando la lengua del pelinegro se deslizo por ella.

Seijūrō mordió el liguero, pero no lo quito, simplemente quiso jugar con él.

Sus manos bajaron y se posaron sobre el cabello de Seijūrō, su intención era evitar que siguiera subiendo, era peligroso que lo hiciera, fue inútil porque Seijūrō le ignoro y pronto, se encontró con el miembro del castaño comenzaba a endurecerse y mojaba la bonita prenda de vestir. Sonrió antes de morder ligeramente el muslo interno del castaño, fue suave, nunca podría lastimarlo. Kouki cubrió su boca para evitar el sonido vergonzoso que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios.

—Sei. – Le llamo, su voz impregnada en deseo y ansiedad.

—Tranquilo.

—No hagas eso. –suplico.

Mala elección.

Seijūrō se puso de pie y Kouki soltó un suspiro de alivio, pero justo después recibió una sorpresa cuando sin avisarle y sin decir nada, le cargó en brazos, empezando a andar hasta las colchonetas que había en el almacén, bendito sea quien las dejó ahí.

Le deposito sobre ellas con cuidado. Quedando el pelirrojo justo sobre el manteniendo su peso sobre sus piernas y brazos.

Sus labios bajaron y recorrieron con ímpetu el pecho del castaño, besando y chupando, dejando pequeñas marcas rojizas por toda el are, su cuello tampoco se salvó, Kouki soltaba pequeños suspiros y gemidos, su miembro completamente erecto ahora.

Seijūrō dejo su labor de saborear la piel de Kouki para levantarse, Kouki respiraba entrecortadamente, cubría su boca con una de sus manos y con la otra sujetaba con fuerza la esquina de la colcha. Su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, comenzaba a sentir un vacío, incluso cuando Seijūrō se había apartado apenas algunos segundos.

Le escucho quitarse el cinturón y sus mejillas se encendieron de nuevo, los sonidos parecían aumentarse.

— ¡Ahhh! – Soltó un pequeño grito cuando Seijūrō acaricio sus piernas, de nuevo jugaba con el ligero. Sus manos se deslizaban por sus piernas, jugaban con sus muslos y rozaban con descaro la tela que cubría su miembro, era una tortura, extremadamente placentera. –Sei… — Le llamo y Seijūrō se perdió en aquellos ojos castaños que comenzaban a hundirse en el placer.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Quiero un beso, por favor.

Nunca podría negarse a nada que le pida, puede pedirle su vida y con gusto Seijūrō se la daría, la luna, las estrellas, el planeta entero, todo, todo lo que Kouki desee, Seijūrō se lo dará, no importa que tenga que hacer para conseguirlo, si puede ver la sonrisa se Kouki, hará hasta lo imposible.

Bajo de nuevo en busca de aquellos labios, labios que gustosos le dieron la bienvenida.

Sus piernas fueron separadas y Seijūrō se acomodó entre ellas, era más fácil de esa manera para él.

— ¡Ahgh! – Gimieron ambos cuando sus miembros se rozaron, una corriente eléctrica les recorrió a ambos.

Seijūrō se sentía fuera de sí, incapaz de controlarse. Solo besarle ya le tenía casi en la locura, simplemente quería tomarle de la cadera y adentrase en él, sentir su interior cálido, envestirlo.

Pero, ¿cómo iba hacer eso siendo la primera vez de ambos?

Tenía que calmarse.

Le quedaba toda una vida junto a Kouki.

Tomo una pequeña distancia, la suficiente como para apreciarle por completo, en pocas palabras Kouki se veía hermoso, con aquel sonrojo pintado en sus mejillas, sus ojos conteniendo las lágrimas provocadas por el placer; la inocencia en esos ojos cegados por el deseo y la lujuria.

Calma. Se dijo asimismo.

— ¿Sei, que-? — no le dio tiempo para terminar la pregunta, Seijūrō le besaba nuevamente. Con pasión, deseo, ansiedad… su lengua recorría a profundidad su boca, jugaba y chupaba la lengua de Kouki, al momento de separarse un fino hilo de saliva les unía.

¡Ah, por dios! Cuanto le amaba, cuanto le deseaba. Cuanto le estaba costando contenerse para no lastimarle.

—Kouki… —Seijūrō cerró sus ojos por algunos segundos, para después abrirlos y mirarlo con seriedad. — Kouki… — volvió a repetir, su nombre dicho con ese tono tan grave y profundo le produjo un cosquilleo en su interior— Aun puede detenerme, si tú dices que no estás seguro de continuar…

Kouki negó levemente y extendió sus brazos hacia el frente, tomo su rostro y le obligo a descender, besos su frente, después sus mejillas y por ultimo sus labios.

—Estoy seguro, quiero que seas el primero y el último.

—No tienes que mencionarlo, ten por seguro que seré el único. – y de nuevo le besa, esta vez, ya no hay vuelta hacia atrás, no es necesario, porque ambos quieren esto, ambos lo desean y eso le hace soltar una hermosa sonrisa.

El beso es igual de intenso que los anteriores, además también es dulce y tierno, las dudas han desparecido en ambos.

Sus manos delinearon su pecho, la yema de sus dedos se pasean libremente por todo el cuerpo del castaño. El aroma a vainilla que desprendía la piel de Kouki era cada vez más fuerte y le estimulaba como no tienes idea. Kouki cubría sus labios, aun así, los ruidos y gemidos podía escucharlos.

Sonrió y sus manos bajaron directamente al lugar que anhelaba explorar más que nada, el miembro erecto de Kouki, atrapado todavía por la prenda de vestir femenina, sus dedos rozaron la tela blanca, Kouki se estremeció y toda su piel se erizo. El toque de Seijūrō ardía, cada lugar que sus manos tocaban quemaba con intensidad. Con suavidad bajo aquella prenda femenina, las medias y el liguero por otro lado se quedarían, con una sonrisa en su rostro Seijūrō también le quito las zapatillas.

— ¡Ahhh, Sei!

—Tranquilo.

Ambos se miran fijamente, ahora mismo no existe nadie aparte de ellos dos, el mundo puede terminarse ahora mismo, poco les importaría, solo desean tocarse y ser tocados, Kouki anhelante por otro beso, los besos que Seijūrō le da son tan tiernos, llenos de amor e infinita paciencia, Seijūrō se entrega a Kouki con cada beso y Kouki hace lo mismo, le entrega todo, su ser, su alma, su corazón, todo desde la punta de sus pies hasta la última hebra de cabello es de Seijūrō.

Al principio Kouki era extremadamente tímido y se avergonzaba fácilmente cuando la situación con Seijūrō subía de nivel, se sentía inseguro y asustado, sus lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, no por miedo, por rabia así mismo, Seijūrō nunca haría nada que él no quisiera. Lo sabía, lo comprendía perfectamente, aun así su cuerpo reaccionaba por sí solo.

Seijūrō lejos de molestarse le brindaba una reconfortante sonrisa y susurraba palabras de amor en su oído, eran palabras dulces, tiernas, llenas de amor y comprensión.

—Eres mío. – Declaro Seijūrō tomando una de las manos de Kouki, lentamente retira los guantes, la tela que cubría gran parte del brazo de Kouki, desde el codo, la desliza, con lentitud, observando los ojos de Kouki, estos brillan en deseo. Cuando la prenda cayó al piso, Seijūrō beso la palma de la mano. –Solo mío.

—Solo tuyo. – Dice Kouki, pedido completamente en el fuego de los ojos de Seijūrō, en sus caricias, en su toque.

—Solo yo puedo verte así, solo yo puedo besar tus labios, tu piel. Solo yo puedo tocarte.

—Moriría antes de permitir que alguien más me tocara. – La voz de Seijūrō le enloquece.

—Moriría antes de permitir que alguien más te tocara. – Se inclina y aquel movimiento ocasiona que sus miembros erectos se rosen, Seijūrō contiene el gemido y Kouki se arquea lleno de placer por el contacto. Es entonces cuando toda la atención del pelirrojo se posa sobre ambos miembros, sus manos bajan con lentitud recorriendo la piel, sus dedos dibujan círculos en la cadera de Kouki y este suelta una pequeña carcajada, Kouki es demasiado sensitivo, detrás del cuello, su cadera y pecho, lugares que ha ido descubriendo con el paso del tiempo, tiene planeado descubrir todos y cada uno de ellos.

Su mano se desliza por el pene, jugando con la punta mojada, Kouki cubre su boca y pequeñas lágrimas caen por sus mejillas.

— ¡Sei, Sei, Sei! – Era un toque tan superficial, aun así despertaba en él sensaciones únicas, Seijūrō sonrió y su mano bajo por las piernas de Kouki, sintiendo los encajes de las medias, los holanes del liguero y la suave y cálida piel de Kouki, impulsado por el deseo de dejar marcas también en esos lugares Seijūrō se inclinó y chupo y mordió la piel.

—Amo el aroma de tu piel. – Dijo Seijūrō, Kouki estaba perdido totalmente en el placer que solo pudo gemir. – Más aun los sonidos que salen de tu boca.

— ¡Ahhh! — Un escalofrió le recorrió la columna cuando Seijūrō deposito un beso sobre la punta de su miembro. Su espalda volvió a arquearse, el placer era demasiado, no lo soportaría, miles de aquellos pensamientos atravesaron su mente cuando Seijūrō se inclinó y lamio su pene. — ¡Se-ahhmg! ¡Ahhh! ¡Es-es… Ahhg! – Tuvo que usar ambas manos para cubrir su boca antes de soltar un grito, poco digno, cuando Seijūrō engullo parte del pene, pudo sentir la lengua rozando y acariciando la dura carne. — ¡SEI! – Le llamo y sus manos se enredaron entre las hebras rojizas, pero Seijūrō se mantenía ocupado lamiendo y succionado el pene de Kouki, aquella boca definitivamente era buena para todo, para besarle, para llevarle a las estrellas con palabras hermosas, incluso para el sexo oral.

Seijūrō chupaba y lamia, mientras su mano derecha disfrutaba de la suave piel de Kouki, sus piernas, su muslo interno, sus caderas, el vientre, los costados.

—B-bahhha…sta, Se… i —Pero el pelirrojo no paraba, no pensaba hacerlo; al contrario, apenas escuchando como su pareja gritaba su nombre entre ajetreados gemidos, aumentó el ritmo e intensidad de forma descarada complaciéndose enormemente al escucharle gemir, las manos que sujetaban su cabello habían desaparecido, sonriendo internamente al observar como Kouki ya no sabía si sujetarse con fuerza a las colchas u ocupar ambas manos para taparse la boca.

Como esperaba, avergonzado de aquellos gemidos y conteniendo las lágrimas se decidió por la segunda opción, cubrir su boca de nuevo con ambas manos.

— ¡Ahhhh! –Kouki se hallaba completamente perdido en el abismo del placer, una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo, grito más fuerte que nunca, viniéndose segundos después, Seijūrō se había anticipado a eso y termino de masturbar a Kouki con sus manos, parte de la esencia del castaño se había derramado sobre su vientre y la mano de Seijūrō, Kouki mantenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba agitadamente, su pecho ascendía y bajaba con rapidez.

Seijūrō uso su dedo pulgar para limpiar el fino hilo de saliva que caía sobre su barbilla, para después sonreír con satisfacción.

—Kouki. – Le llama con voz sensual, más ronca de lo que Kouki recordaba. Los ojos de Kouki se abrieron justo en el preciso momento que el pelirrojo lamia su mano de manera sensual, probando la esencia de Kouki.

—N-no… hagas eso…

Seijūrō se inclina nuevamente, Kouki cerro sus ojos pensando que le besaría de nuevo, sin embargó Seijūrō no le beso, se desvió hasta el oído del castaño, la piel de Kouki volvió a erizarse, cuando sintió el cálido aliento chocar contra su piel.

—Te amo. – Susurró gentilmente, las lágrimas de felicidad comenzaron a caer, se sentía tan feliz, tan amado, él era importante para Seijūrō. – Podría dolerte un poco… —Sus labios besaron y mordieron el lóbulo y Kouki se estremeció, Seijūrō sonrió, porque había descubierto otro punto sensitivo en el castaño, — seré amable y cuidadoso. –Trato de tranquilizarlo, besando su cuello, dejando un camino de besos hasta el pecho. Mordió un botón rosado y lo delineo con la lengua, Kouki soltaba pequeños suspiros, su miembro comenzaba a despertar de nuevo, el de Seijūrō palpitaba dolorosamente buscando atención también.

—Confió en ti. – Susurro el castaño, Seijūrō bajo su mano separando un poco más las piernas de Kouki, buscando la entrada del castaño, ayudándose con el propio semen de Kouki como lubricante, Seijūrō introdujo el primer dedo, suavemente.

El ceño de Kouki se frunció, más por incomodidad que por dolor. Los labios de Seijūrō se encargaban de distraerlo de cualquier malestar, besando su pecho, mordiendo sus pezones, devorando su boca, pronto fueron dos los dedos que se encontraban en el interior de Kouki, Seijūrō los movía suavemente, abriéndolos y cerrándolos, acompañados en ocasiones por movimientos circulares, la incomodidad pronto paso a ser placer, ocasionando que Kouki soltara leves suspiros, segundos después estos se convertirían en gemidos.

Los dedos de Seijūrō en su interior se sentían muy bien, tanto que Kouki había comenzado a mover las caderas inconscientemente buscando más contacto, más profundidad, más fuerza. Para su mala suerte Seijūrō los retiro segundos después, bufando molesto busco los ojos del pelirrojo.

— ¿Listo, Kouki? – Asintió, solo quería sentir más de ese cosquilleó en su estómago, más de ese placer, perderse entre las caricias de Seijūrō.

—Sei. – le llamo y Seijūrō elevo su vista, sonriendo, por la exquisita visión que tenía al frente. Elevo la pierna derecha de Kouki y la poso sobre su hombro, mordió las medias bajándolas un poco y sonrió. El aroma a vainilla que desprendía la piel de Kouki era adictivo, casi tanto como sus labios, ¿usaría algún jabón especial? ¿Quizás un perfume? No, se dijo Seijūrō de inmediato, aquel aroma tan atrayente, aquella fragancia dulce y exquisita definitivamente era el aroma natural de Kouki.

Un beso depositado en el interior de sus muslos y Seijūrō comenzó a guiar su pene hasta la entrada de Kouki, el castaño cerro sus ojos y gimió cuando Seijūrō comenzó a abrirse paso dentro de él, iba lento, gentilmente, trataba de controlarse, intentando provocar el mínimo dolor.

— ¡AHH! – Se quejó por el dolor, tomo el brazo de Seijūrō y se aferró a él, buscando mitigar el dolor, dolía, demonios sí que dolía, sentía que se partiría en dos a medida que Seijūrō empujaba más y más profundo dentro de él, se mordió los labios con fuerza y las lágrimas se derramaban sin control. – Duele… — Susurro.

—Lo siento. – Su mano acuno la mejilla del castaño, Kouki la toma con fuerza, tratando de no pensar más en el dolor, concentrándose solamente en el cálido tacto de la mano de Seijūrō, viendo solamente sus ojos, perdido completamente en el rostro de Seijūrō, aquellas facciones hermosamente detalladas, aquel rostro lleno de concentración y preocupación.

Segundos después Seijūrō se hallaba por completo dentro de él, quedándose completamente quieto, era extraño sentirle dentro, duro, caliente, palpitando, deseando poder moverse de inmediato. Su mano viaje por su pecho hasta llegar a su vientre, su propio cuerpo se sentía extraño, las mariposas en su estómago no dejaban de revolotear, causándole un cosquilleo e inevitables ganas de llorar, se sentía tan feliz, tan completo ahora mismo, que bien podría morir.

—Comenzare a moverme, — Había dicho Seijūrō, Kouki asintió y el pelirrojo comenzó a deslizarse hacia afuera, para después volver a empujar, Kouki se mordió la mano, aun dolía un poco. Seijūrō repitió la acción anterior, despacio, con suavidad para no lastimar a Kouki.

—Sei… —Le mano, extendió su mano y Seijūrō la tomo, entrelazando los dedos, Kouki Grito cuando Seijūrō salió completamente para volver a entrar de una sola envestida, lo suaves suspiros y gemidos siguieron cuando Seijūrō comenzó con suaves embestidas. – ¡Sei! Ahhh, — sola bastaron algunos segundos más para que el dolor comenzara a desaparecer y fuera reemplazado por pequeñas descargas de placer cada que le penetraba.

Su mano derecha se aferraba al agarre de Seijūrō, la izquierda cubría su boca, cada envestida era certera, deliciosa, se sentía tan bien, sus labios dejaban salir vergonzosos gemidos, el placer comenzaba a consumirlo por completo, Seijūrō aumentaba cada vez más el ritmo de las envestidas, llegando tan profundo dentro de él, no era suficiente, Kouki quería más.

— ¡M-más… rápido! ¡Ahgm! – Exigía, Seijūrō claro esta cumpliría cada petición de Kouki, todo por verlo satisfecho. — ¡AAAHHHH! – Grito cuando Seijūrō toco el punto exacto que lo llevo al borde de la locura.

El almacén pronto se llenó de gemidos.

—Eres tan cálido, Kouki. –Soltó la mano de Kouki después de dejar un beso en ella, coloco ambas manos sobre las colchas y empujo mucho más fuerte, Kouki simplemente le abrazo con fuerza, callando su boca cuando beso a Seijūrō, el beso más caliente en toda su vida. Los besos para callar los gemidos eran… exquisitos, mejor que cualquier afrodisiaco.

—M-más…

Las piernas del castaño rodaron la cintura de Seijūrō, empujándole más contra su cuerpo, dándole a entender que le necesitaba todavía más profundo dentro de él.

Los dos disfrutaban de aquel acto de amor, el almacén será el único testigo de le entrega de esos dos chicos enamorados, se entregaban en cuerpo y alma, con amor, sin arrepentimientos.

Kouki ya no pensaba en nada, solo concentrándose en sentir el placer que Seijūrō le brindaba cada vez que se empujaba dentro de él. Seijūrō también estaba totalmente perdido, disfrutando de la calidez con que lo recibía el castaño, ambos sumergidos en la pasión y el deseo.

A Kouki gritaba y gemía, importándole poco si es que alguien más pudiera oírle. Todo lo que deseaba es seguir sentido a Seijūrō dentro de él y llegar a donde tuvieran que llegar, mientras Seijūrō estuviera con él.

— ¡Ahhh! – Gimieron ambos, Kouki grito lo más fuerte que pudo cuando llego al orgasmo por segunda vez derramándose en su vientre y el de Seijūrō. Sus manos se encajaron con fuerza en la espalda del pelirrojo, dejando varias heridas superficiales, su respiración era entrecortada, sus pensamientos eran una nube brumosa y difusa.

Seijūrō le tomo con fuerza de la cintura y le sentó sobre su duro miembro, ni siquiera pudo terminar de disfrutar del segundo orgasmo porque Seijūrō ya se hallaba penetrándole de nuevo, con desesperación, con fuerza desenfrenada, de nueva cuenta se encontraba duro, Seijūrō lamio la piel del pecho de Kouki, mordisqueo también sus pezones, Kouki gemía y se aferraba a la espalda de Seijūrō, jalando también su cabello.

—Ahhh… Ahhh, Sei, Sei… Amghg.

—Kouki. – Murmuró su nombre con aquella voz rasposa y sensual. – Kouki. So-solo… un poco más. – Jadeaba soltando las palabras mientras de empujaba más y más profundo dentro del castaño, le abrazo, y pudo escuchar claramente cono su corazón latía fuertemente, el aroma de su piel mezclado con la fina capa de sudor que cubría el cuerpo del castaño. Sus manos incapaces de quedarse quietas recorrieron toda la espalda, bajando descaradamente hasta las piernas de Kouki, bajo las hermosas medias de encaje blanco, disfrutando de la sensación de la tela y de la piel de Kouki.

Se delito también al observar el rostro del castaño consumido por el placer, la mejor vista de todas. Su frente perlada en sudor, sus mejillas rojas, las lágrimas de placer derramadas que surcaban sus mejillas, un pequeño hilo de saliva que bajaba por su barbilla, la tentación de lamerlo fue mayor y pronto su lengua lamia y mordisqueaba su barbilla, los labios de Kouki buscaron con desesperación los de Seijūrō, para acallar nuevamente los gemidos.

Miles de sensaciones les invadían, cada una más fuerte que la anterior.

— ¡Ahhh! – Ninguno de los dos soportaría más tiempo.

En menos de dos segundos, Kouki volvía a estar sobre las colchas, sintiendo a Seijūrō empujar con fuerza y desesperación dentro de él, sus ojos se cerraron y su espalda se arqueaba, cuando por tercera vez se corría mientras sentía como Seijūrō llenaba su interior, ambos respiraban agitadamente, sudados y cansados por el ejercicio realizado.

—Te amo… — Murmuró Seijūrō al oído de Kouki mientras este se hallaba perdido todavía en el placer del tercer orgasmo.

Kouki acariciada con ternura el rostro de Seijūrō, depositando un corto beso sobre los labios de este, Seijūrō se apartó con cuidado, recostándose al lado del castaño, que al instante se acurruco contra su pecho.

—Esto es más agotador que tus entrenamientos infernales. – Dijo Kouki.

—Y más placentero. – Declaro Seijūrō, segundos después ambos se reían.

...

— ¡¿Qué te paso Kou-chan?! – Las mejillas del castaño hierven, Reo le mira con preocupación, al igual que Kotaro y Eikichi, Seijūrō a su lado sonríe y Mayuzumi suspira. Kouki camina de manera graciosa, justo como un pequeño bebé pollito, debe ser a causa del dolor en las caderas. – Espera… ¿Dónde estuvieron ayer? Les busque durante horas.

—Mibuchi-san, no necesitas ni preguntar.

— ¿Preguntar qué? – Responde Kotaro, preocupado y a la vez no entendiendo nada de lo que hablaban.

—Exacto, no es necesario preguntar. – Seijūrō avanza con elegancia, completamente satisfecho, luciendo muchísimo más refrescante que nunca, por otra parte los ojos de Kouki tienen un brillo especial, demasiado hermoso y cautivador.

—Lo siento mucho, por hacer que te preocuparas, Mibuchi-senpai. – Y hace una pequeña reverencia, grave error, pues las marcas que Seijūrō ha hecho tras su cuello quedan completamente expuestas a los reyes sin corona y a Mayuzumi.

Las lágrimas surcan las mejillas de Reo, la ira invade por completo a Eikichi y Kotaro, aun sin comprender la situación, se siente molesto.

E incluso aunque ya lo sabía, para Mayuzumi la realidad era igual de dura.

— ¡SEI-CHAN!/ ¡AKASHI! – Gritan los cuatro, la sonrisa de Seijūrō es brillante y Kouki trata por todos los medios de evitar que su novio sea asesinado.

Sus compañeros sonríen, acostumbrados ya a ese tipo de situaciones.

Seijūrō observa a Kouki y su corazón late con prisa, le ama, más a nada en el mundo, le necesita, se ha convertido en su vida entera, Seijūrō todavía recuerda lo que una vez su madre le dijo, la mujer de bella sonrisa y mirada amable.

 _"Todo esta tan mágicamente unido, que si tiene que ser no podrás evitarlo, si dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas, aunque tomen caminos diferentes, al final, siempre volverán a encontrarse."_

 **Y si hay más vidas para ti y para mí, ten la certeza de que te encontrare, en todas y cada una de ellas, y así poder ver tu sonrisa de nuevo.**

Fin.


End file.
